Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer maison
by lovlieka
Summary: Qui est cette jeune fille moldue qui, lors du combat final, se jeta devant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour le supplier d'arrêter? Pourquoi demandait-elle au mage noir de lui pardonner, comme si elle croyait qu'il arrêterait la guerre, s'il acceptait? (Reste du résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Prologue

_Résumé:_

_Qui est cette jeune fille moldue qui, lors du combat final, se jeta devant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour le supplier d'arrêter? Pourquoi demandait-elle au mage noir de lui pardonner, comme si elle croyait qu'il arrêterait la guerre, s'il acceptait? Pourquoi semblait-elle continuer de croire en lui alors qu'il la tortura? Mais surtout, pourquoi ce mage ne la tuait-il pas? Pourquoi argumentait-il contre elle, tout en prétendant qu'elle n'avait aucune importance? Qui était-elle pour que le mage en oublie Harry Potter et la guerre?_

_Bonjour! _

_Ça me fait plaisir que les mots "personnage original", "moldue", "romance" et "Tom" ne vous ai pas découragé(e) séance tenante de mon concept. Bon, si le prologue se présente selon un point de vue externe, les prochains chapitres se feront sous le point de vue de la jeune fille. _

_Désolée si c'est un peu trop guimauve, le prologue prend en compte les prochains chapitres (qui seront un retour en arrière), et vous verrez que j'ai fait de Tom un personnage plus... humain, mais pas nécessairement moins "méchant" (bien que la présence même du personnage original change Tom depuis un tel âge qu'il en devient bien différent). J'essais principalement d'expliquer, en un premier temps, pourquoi il est devenu Voldemort, en excluant la thèse qu'il soit un simple psychopathe. Ensuite, je m'amuse au gré de cette théorie. Sinon je voudrais aussi préciser que le prologue ne sera pas la fin de l'histoire (un peu étrange, dis comme ça, je sais), et c'est là que je tiens à souligner le mot clé "voyage temporel" (un thème qui ne sera pas beaucoup exploité, mais qui a son importance)._

_Bien sûr, tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'aura mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

_P.S. Contrairement aux apparences - et des apparences, il y en a/aura - il n'y a aucune raison de mettre un death warning pour les personnages principaux (ce P.S. reste vrai pour le restant de cette fic)_

_P.P.S. __Publié aussi sur A3O (Archive Of Our Own)_

___P.P.P.S. Je réponds aux reviews non signés à la fin du chapitre attitré à la review_

**PROLOGUE : La guerre finale**

Le combat final. Harry Potter devant Voldemort. Voldemort devant Harry Potter. Les deux se fusillent du regard, la tension est palpable, tous espèrent un issu qui les arrangeront. Alors qu'ils vont bientôt lever leur baguette pour leur dernier sort, une jeune fille apparaît non loin deux, dans une robe blanche qui vole au vent. Une peau blême, des cheveux foncés, épais et ondulés. Elle a les yeux fermés, le corps détendu. Les deux sorciers la regardent, surpris de sa soudaine apparition. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, son regard tombe sur les duellistes et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva entre les deux, les bras écartés dans les airs, pour faire barrière de son corps. Il devint vite évident qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette, et que, pour ceux qui étaient capable de le remarquer d'un coup d'œil, qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue. Mais Voldemort ne fut pas la première personne à qui elle s'adressa :

– Non!, cria-t-elle en suppliant Harry du regard.

Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur lui, espérant sûrement qu'il avait compris son message sous-jacent. Elle se retourna vers le mage noir.

– S'il-te-plaît, arrête! Cesse tout cela, personne n'a à mourir!

– Qui es-tu pour m'accuser?, rigola-t-il. Toi en particulier? Quelqu'un doit mourir, même deux, tu seras la prochaine après lui.

Harry resta bouche-bée par le courage de cette fille, de cette fillette, en fait, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas plus vieille qu'un élève de deuxième année.

– Tom! Je t'en pris, je sais que tu m'en veux, m-

– T'en vouloir!?, éclata-t-il de rire. Il aurait fallu pour ça que tu aies de l'importance, ce que tu n'as manifestement pas. Tu n'es qu'une moldue de plus, stupide et idiote!

– Mais bien vivante! Tom, je suis désolée, vraiment, je le suis!

Voldemort lança un sortilège qui réveilla Harry de sa stupeur. Il s'élança vers le mage noir, espérant sauver cette pauvre enfant qui criait maintenant à s'en arracher l'âme. Voldemort, le voyant arriver, arrêta le sortilège et en lança un à Harry, qu'il évita, bien évidemment. Le mage noir fit alors un autre sortilège, qui créa un bulle doré et intense autour de lui et de la fille. Celle-ci toussa, se redressa puis commenta :

– Je suis contente que tu comprennes.

– Que je comprenne? Tu me prends pour qui? Tu ne m'as jamais connu, rectifia Voldomort d'un sourire sarcastique.

– Je n'ai jamais connu tes plus sombres secrets, c'est vrai. Voulais-je les savoir? Non. Est-ce que je te jugeais pour ceux-ci? Non. Te voilà meurtrier, Tom, et tu sais à quel point je respecte et aime la vie… est-ce que je t'en veux pour autant? Tom, veux-tu encore faire de grandes choses?

Harry assista impuissant au nouveau sortilège que Voldemort fit subir à l'enfant. Elle se protégea de ses bras, mais même si ça lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, cela semblait s'être fait au prix d'une immense douleur dans les bras. C'est en pleurant qu'elle continua à s'adresser au mage. Harry tentait de détruire la barrière dorée, entre temps.

– Mais qu'as-tu fais, Tom? Qu'as-tu fais à ton âme? À tes espoirs? Tes rêves?, insistait-elle. Et tu te bats pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Quelle gué-guerre as-tu usé? Est-ce que ça te soulage? Est-ce que tu souffres, Tom? Sais-tu seulement c'est quoi, souffrir?

– Je me porte bien, pour ta gouverne. Je gouverne le monde.

– Pas encore.

– Et si tu acceptais finalement de te taire, je pourrais détruire ma seule menace.

– Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre, plus tu montes, plus la chute fera mal.

Le sort que le mage usa à ce moment-là sembla à Harry beaucoup moins réfléchie, mais beaucoup plus rapide. Voldomort avait finalement l'air hors de lui. Le dôme commençait à se fissurer sous l'insistance du survivant. Voldemort répondit d'une voix trop calme en contraste avec ses traits :

– Alors disparaît au plus vite.

– Alors tue-moi, Tom. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, de toute manière.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle. Le dôme craquait.

– Vas-y, n'est pas peur, je suis déjà morte.

– Ce n'est pas de la peur.

– Alors pourquoi hésites-tu? Pourquoi me laisses-tu en vie!?

Le dôme explosa et propulsa Harry plus loin. L'enfant ne sembla pas le remarquer, comme si, pour elle, le dôme n'avait jamais existé. Voldemort lui saisi brutalement le poignet et, en quelques enjambés seulement, arriva devant une mangemort qu'il tortura devant les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille.

– Pour ça!, répondit-il d'un ton triomphant. Toi, la sainte gamine. Regarde comme tu détestes ce spectacle. Tu l'as toujours détesté. Et pourtant, te voilà ici, à encore être dans mon camp, s'amusa-t-il d'un ton ahuri. Pourquoi es-tu aussi indéfectible?

– Qui le serait, sinon? Nous avons une chose en commun, Tom : nous n'avons personne d'autre. Alors que veux-tu que j'en fasse de cette pauvre femme que tu viens de torturer, ou de ces blessures que tu me causes si tu ne vas pas bien? … Alors, maintenant, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais de ton âme.

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

Harry se redressa, encore un peu étourdi par le choc, mais bien décider d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'élança vers eux.

– Nous devrions pas rester ici, Tom. Sincèrement. Je suis morte il y a si longtemps et toi… Tu n'es pas pour ce monde. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ma mort.

– Tu veux vraiment mourir à nouveau, grogna-t-il.

Harry n'écoutait plus, n'essayait pas de comprendre. Son seul but était d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne meure comme trop d'autres avant elle, avant que Voldemort ne la tue. Il courait de son plus vite, leva sa baguette…

– Il y a pire que la mort et… je suis déjà morte, Tom… La résurrection n'existe pas, tu le sais très bien… Je ne suis probablement que ton souvenir…

Elle sourit tristement à celui qu'elle appelait aimablement Tom et referma les yeux. Elle disparue rapidement, mais pas d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un rêve qui est restée un moment sur la rétine. Voldemort se retourna vers Harry, et lança son sort en même temps que son adversaire. Il ne fut même pas surpris de perdre et de mourir. Harry se demanda, plusieurs jours plus tard, s'il avait halluciné, ou, s'il avait vu une larme sur le visage de Voldemort.

* * *

**Réponse(s) aux reviews non signés :**

**Guest**: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça intéressant et prometteur! J'espère que je serai digne de cet intérêt, lol!


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour!_

_Comme je trouve que cette histoire devient vraiment intéressante à partir du troisième ou quatrième chapitre (incluant le prologue) je vais les poster aujourd'hui, les autres attendront un peu._

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'aura mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 1 : Comment une blessure peut altérer les yeux d'un ange**

– Je t'ai trouvé des parents, m'annonça Madame, celle qui s'occupait des orphelins.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment, ce moment précis où tout sembla moins terne. Avant ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de la couleur dans l'orphelinat, et de la lumière. Je me rappelle avoir souri à m'en faire mal aux joues, de m'être précipitée pour faire mes maigres valises.

Je ne savais pas encore, alors, que je m'apprêtais à plonger dans un drame… Dans une – sinon la – période la plus pénible de ma vie. L'homme qui m'avait adopté ne voulait pas vraiment d'enfant, seulement j'étais mignonne et je coûtais moins cher qu'une dame de compagnie. En même temps, je le comprenais, il voulait que sa femme aille mieux, coupant toutes les dépenses possibles et imaginables pour le bien-être de celle-ci. Elle était d'une douceur réconfortante, qui me faisait du bien même lorsque ma journée avait été si remplie de tâches ménagères que j'avais l'impression d'être une plaie vivante.

Oh… je les aimais beaucoup… mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, au bout de deux ans, cette nouvelle maman mourut de sa maladie et mon nouveau père tomba dans un tel chagrin qu'il oubliait souvent de nous nourrir. Je le retrouvai pendu dans son bureau avant de devoir retourner à l'orphelinat.

Si après avoir apprit pour mon adoption, il m'avait semblé que les lieux avaient pris en couleurs, rien ne me sembla plus terne à mon retour que ce lieu. Et ceux qui y vivaient… m'ennuyaient, je ne voulais pas voir leur énergie, leur candeur, leur naïveté… Mais ce qui changea le plus était ma nouvelle compréhension du monde. Avant, je voyais les trouble-fêtes comme des gamins agissant avec une logique hors de la logique des hommes… maintenant, je pouvais comprendre que certains agissent par colère, blessure, pour essayer – bien maladroitement – de réparer quelque chose qui était brisée en eux, ou tout simplement de venger cette chose.

Celui qui reçut bien malgré lui l'ensemble de ma sympathie fut Tom. Tom qui s'isolait des autres ou leur faisait mal s'ils osaient s'approcher. Tom qui parlait aux serpents comme seuls amis. Tom qui, à tord ou à raison, se voyait accuser pour tous les problèmes arrivant à l'orphelinat. Tom qui ne souriait jamais comme un enfant de notre âge devrait sourire, son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Tom qui n'avait confiance en aucun être humain.

Moi, j'avais confiance en Tom Jedusor.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'aura mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 2 : Peut-on vraiment aider une âme blessée sans se tacher les ailes?**

– Qu'est-ce qu'une sainte petite gamine comme toi me veut?, me demanda Tom d'un ton menaçant, puis un sourire mauvais couvrit son visage. Tu veux jouer avec moi?

Vu son attitude assurée et le climat de respect figé de peur qu'il faisait régner auprès des autres orphelins, je compris que pendant mon absence, Tom avait passé de renfrogner à… comment dire?... Fouteur de troubles? Non, je ne le voyais pas comme un fouteur de trouble, loin de là, plus maintenant, en tout cas. Je le voyais plus comme… un ami que je voudrais bien avoir… une dangereuse personne que je voudrais bien avoir comme amie.

– Non, rien. Ça m'a l'air plus tranquille auprès de toi, j'ai voulu en profiter…

Il m'étudia un long moment, où son sourire disparu peu à peu, oublié… ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un lui fasse ce genre de commentaire, il faut dire…

– C'est drôle, j'ai plutôt entendu l'inverse, et si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas que ce soit toi, qui aies raison.

– Je crois que je préfère mon avis à celui de mes congénères… Je peux rester?

Il m'offrit à nouveau l'un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret et qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je me demandai s'il savait que jamais une émotion autre l'ennui, la colère ou la suspicion n'atteignait ses yeux, et s'il ne le savait, je me donnai le devoir de lui en informer un jour. Il me répondit d'un ton mielleux :

– Bien sûr. Je peux aussi te montrer des choses que tu n'espérais jamais voir de ta vie.

Je frémis à la teneur réelle de sa proposition, mais forçai un sourire à mon visage.

– Non merci. Je préfère t'observer torturer les autres que d'être moi-même l'une de tes proies.

La surprise que je lui causais devait être grande, car ses sourcils se détendirent pour la première fois de notre conversation.

– Et tu me laisserais faire, dis-moi? Sans rien dire, crier ou pleurer? Si tel est le cas, ne te gêne pas et reste, si tu veux…

Son sourire me promettait mille tortures, par l'intermédiaire des autres. Bien sûr, je savais que, fondamentalement, ce qu'il faisait était mal… mais, quelque part, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il causait aux autres qui me touchait le plus, mais celle qu'il devait avoir pour être aussi doué. Je me demandai s'il était au courant qu'il souffrait, et qu'il torturait les autres pour mieux aller…

– Je pensais que tu avais un cœur, me confia-t-il après quelques uns de ses méfaits envers les autres orphelins. Je te redécouvre, très chère…

Je lui offris un sourire, un peu triste, je dois l'admettre, et je lui offris même un clin d'œil, mais ne lui répondis rien. Il n'avait pas à savoir qu'il me semblait si désespéré, et que ce sentiment, s'il n'avait pas été empreint de compassion – et je dois l'admettre, de tendresse – aurait le nom de pitié.

– Alors, Nagini, prête à devenir une vipère?  
– Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie la compagnie d'une vipère que j'aie à en devenir une.

Il explosa de rire. La manière avec laquelle il me regarda ne laissa pas place à l'imagination : selon lui il était indéniable, qu'à ma manière, j'étais l'une des vipères la plus vénimeuse qui soit. C'est peut-être la seule véritable menace que je craignais de lui, ne plus être celle que je crois être. Étais-je présomptueuse de croire qu'il puisse devenir le seul véritable ami que je voulais avoir? Devais-je plutôt fuir loin de lui, où je pourrais rester aussi pure que je croyais l'être? Pouvais-je vraiment l'aider? Avait-il vraiment besoin de mon aide?


	4. Chapitre 3

_P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 3 : Avant l'amitié, l'utilité**

– Qu'as-tu encore fait!? , cria Madame en accusant Tom.

Je vis justement le visage de ce dernier se refrogner avec ce qui semblait être, à mon avis, un mélange de fierté, de dégoût et de colère. J'affichai un air inquiète avant de m'adresser à celle qui hantait les pensées de tous les orphelins.

– Il y a un problème, Madame?

– Il a encore fait du tord au petit Benson.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne doutais pas qu'il l'ait fait, mais tout de même…

– Je vois mal comment il aurait pu faire, Madame, je suis avec lui depuis que je me suis levée. Peut-être qu'Amy n'osait pas admettre qu'il s'était fait mal en trébuchant. Personne ne va lui en vouloir d'accuser Tom à tord.

– Vous étiez avec lui?

– Il semblerait qu'en écartant les écarts de conduite de monsieur, je m'entende bien avec lui.

– Et il n'a rien fait?

– Non, et il ne m'a pas menacé, si c'est ce que vous craignez…

Ayant bonne réputation auprès d'elle, elle fut surprise que je prenne sa défense avec autant de calme, et son trouble se traduisit par l'acceptation de mon commentaire :

– … Oh… et bien, pardon, alors.

– Ce n'est rien, voyons, à plus tard.

– Prends soin de toi, chère enfant.

– Vous aussi.

Et elle partit sous le regard attentif de Tom.

– Comment as-tu pu lui mentir, comme ça?

Je virai en une étonnante teinte de rouge, mais je lui répondis avec aplomb :

– Le petit Benson vient te voir tous les jours, et tous les jours tu lui fais mal. Je crois qu'il recherche surtout l'attention de Madame, peut-être que, comme ça, en lui empêchant d'avoir de cete attention comme ça, nous aurons la paix à la longue… Et puis, prend mon aide comme un paiement pour me permettre d'être en ta compagnie. Les choses vont changer pour le mieux, Tom, les choses vont changer.

Il ne me répondit pas. Est-ce que mes paroles avaient un impact? Savait-il combien je croyais en mes paroles, que les choses allaient changer pour le mieux, pour nous deux?

– Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, Madame doit être capable de penser que je te change, et que les autres t'accusent, ou nous accusent, par simple jalousie. Tu pourrais m'aider à mettre la table pour les soupers, ce serait un début.

Il grimaça, comme si je venais de lui prouver que j'étais une pomme pourrie.

– Pourquoi je serais serviable, d'abord?

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… il faut être sournois dans la vie, et choisir ses alliés. Madame représente la loi, ici, je sais que tu la déteste, et sérieusement, tu en as tous les droits, mais elle n'est pas obligé, elle, de te détester.

Il m'observa d'un regard aigu, mais ne me parla plus pendants quelques minutes.

– Pourquoi tu me parles ainsi, tout d'un coup?, me demanda-t-il, souspicieux.

Je l'étudiai à mon tour un moment où il ne scilla pas. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi, c'était indéniable et comprenable : avant mon retour à l'orphelinat, j'avais toujours été condescendante avec lui, parce que moi, j'étais « gentille ». Je ne savais pas si un jour il se résignerait à me faire confiance, mais je le souhaitais.

– Je ne le sais pas… , lui dis-je en rougissant. Je crois que c'est en partie parce que personne t'apprécie et que tu n'apprécies personne… Je n'arrive pas à avoir la paix par moi-même, vois-tu et… avec toi à mes côtés, c'est plus gérable.

– Tu es trop serviable, aussi.

– Une vilaine habitude, répondis-je avec un brin d'humour dans ma tristesse, je sais…


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre pour le moment._

_P.S. Tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 4 : Magie, cravache, grandeur et empathie**

Je savais depuis mon retour à l'orphelinat que Tom était spécial, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il piqua une colère monstre que je compris que _spécial_avait une connotation particulière avec lui. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il le mit tant en colère cet après-midi-là, mais sa réaction fut intense et instantanée. Il commença à balancer les choses et les meubles qui étaient à sa portée et… même ceux qui n'étaient pas à sa portée. Je le savais qu'il était spécial, mais pas _ça_, pas qu'il était magique.

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'arrêter, il avait le droit d'être en colère, mais Madame arrivait, furieuse elle aussi, alertée par le bruit. Je m'empressai de fermer sa porte de chambre. Ce ne fut pas dur de prendre un air anxieux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore!?, hurla-t-elle. Cesse de le protéger et laisse-moi passer!

– Je ne sais pas! Je… J'étais avec lui et tout d'un coup, BOUM! Il pète une coche! J'ai pas réussi à le calmer et je ne pouvais pas rester sans risquer de me faire mal et… ! Il! Pourquoi il est comme ça!?

Je pleurais, d'une certaine manière, on pourrait parler de larmes de crocodile, mais elles n'étaient pas fausses, et j'étais vraiment troublée. Mais je savais ce qu'il avait, et je savais qu'il se calmerait, mais pas sans avoir détruit quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, si ça se présentait. Je retins un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pièce devint silencieuse.

– Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça! Oh ça non!

– Madame! S'il-vous-plaît! Il avait sûrement ses raisons!

– Il n'y a aucune raison qui puisse justifier un tel comportement, Nagini! Il est temps qu'il apprenne!

Et elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il était beaucoup moins effrayant, mais je lisais parfaitement la colère sur ses traits, dans ses yeux. Elle commença un savon et je dus me tourner dos à eux pour que je puisse cacher mes larmes. Il n'avait pas besoin de mon trop plein d'émotion, et si je le défendais maintenant, j'avais sans doute de grandes chances de l'enrager plus qu'autres choses.

Lorsque j'entendis la cravache, je perdis la force de mes jambes et me laissai glisser sur le sol, mes mains plaquées sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de sangloter. Pas un son, un mot, un cri ou un soupir ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle repartit une fois bien défoulée. Je restai plusieurs minutes seule dans le couloir, sans être capable de ramasser suffisamment de courage pour me relever. Il vint derrière moi.

C'est moi qui aurais dû le rejoindre et le soutenir, mais c'est lui qui joua le dur et qui me dit :

– Tu n'avais pas à rester.

J'haussai les épaules. Il s'attendait à quoi? Que je me sauve en le laissant seul derrière à devoir faire face à Madame? Je ne pouvais pas me soulever contre elle, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner face à elle.

– Allez, lève-toi, insista-t-il, sinon je te laisse pourrir dans ton coin.

Je me levai et le rejoins dans sa chambre, ou ce qu'il en restait. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques heures, puis il ouvrit une petite boîte.

– C'est quoi?

– Mes trophées.

Oh, oui, ses trophées, ces petites choses qu'il gardait parfois de ses victimes. Une bille, une plume, un morceau de gilet, un lacet, bien des choses en sommes. La preuve qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

– Tu ne seras pas toujours ici, tu sais? , tentai-je de l'encourager. Un jour, tu pourras partir et faire ce que tu veux. De grandes choses, ou des petites si tu préfères, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, et tu auras un endroit que tu pourras nommer « chez toi ».

Il préféra ne rien répondre à mon commentaire.

– La personne qui fera quelque chose de grand, c'est toi, finit-il par marmonner.

Je lui adressai un sourire puis secouai la tête.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui fait de grandes choses, je ne suis pas comme toi… mais je crois que je peux inspirer les gens à le faire… Est-ce que je t'inspire?

– … Tu m'indiffères, c'est mieux que si tu me tapais sur les nerfs.

– C'est sûr…

– La prochaine fois, vas-t-en.

C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il tenait à moi.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour! J'en reviens pas, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecture en si peu de temps, ça fait du bien de voir que l'on ait apprécié. ^^_

_Je vais sans doute mettre cinq nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'en ai 33 sur A3O et je veux m'arranger pour que les deux sites s'équivalent, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de tout publier d'un coup alors... sachez seulement que si l'histoire vous intéresse vraiment, vous pouvez poursuivre sur l'autre site en attendant. Je vais sans doute publier cinq chapitres par jour... Sur A3O j'ai un nouveau chapitre environ une fois par deux à cinq semaines._

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.S. Comme je ne suis pas César, je tiens à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 5 : Une école pour sorciers**

– Je m'en vais!, s'écria Tom d'une voix exempt de sentiment, mais plein de force.

Ça faisait un an que nous nous côtoyions, maintenant, et sans dire que nous étions d'excellents amis ou que nous étions proches, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble.

– Tu as été adopté!?

Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse pour lui, ou déçue pour moi, mais son air sombre m'apprit qu'il n'avait pas été adopté, ou pire.

– J'ai eu une bourse pour étudier à une école durant l'année, je reviens durant les vacances d'été. Le vieux ne m'aime pas. Il se méfit de moi, bougonna-t-il.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir soulager.

– Bah, il a un peu raison, quand même, tu n'es pas des plus… gentil. Mais, enfin, c'est sûr qu'en venant juste de te rencontrer, c'est un peu vite pour te juger…

Il ignora mon commentaire.

– J'ai demandé si j'étais le seul et c'est le cas. Tu restes ici.

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondis-je vaguement en empêchant ma gorge serrée d'altérer ma voix.

Il ne répondit rien, et en voyant son air fermé, je compris que ma réaction l'avait dérangé.

– On pourra s'écrire.

– Tu ne sais pas lire, m'accusa-t-il durement.

– Ça s'apprend, tu ne pars pas demain, que je sache.

– Non, concéda-t-il sans pour autant sembler convaincu.

– … Tu es chanceux, j'aurais voulu venir…

Il haussa les épaules, l'air sombre.

– Tu vas rejoindre des gens comme toi, c'est ça?

Il avait l'air un peu surpris.

– J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial, que tu partirais, un jour.

– Je vais revenir, répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

– Tu préférais pas, et ça se comprend aisément. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

– Je vais revenir!

La force de sa voix empreinte de reproche, de défi, me secoua. L'avais-je si marqué, vraiment? Ou me faisais-je prendre dans le piège que je lui avais appris à faire, être aimé même si tu n'aimes pas?

– C'est quoi comme école?

– Une école de sorcellerie.

– Tu es un sorcier!?

Malgré ce que j'avais découvert auparavant, apprendre qu'il était vraiment un sorcier avait quelque chose de… à tomber par terre.

– Il semblerait. Je crois que je suis puissant, en plus... Je vais chercher un moyen de te faire venir.

– Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Son regard me lançait des éclairs. Comme quoi la colère est parfois une preuve d'affection.


	7. Chapitre 6

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le froid mord lorsque nous sommes seuls**

Je ne reçu aucune lettre durant son absence. Il avait raison de toute manière, je ne savais pas lire. Il avait un peu essayé avant de partir de me donner les bases, mais je restais sotte, et la feuille mémoire qu'il m'avait faite était un texte écrit, ce qui ne m'aidait pas plus… Mais j'aurais quand même souhaité recevoir de ses nouvelles, voir son écriture sur le papier, savoir au moins qu'il fut capable d'écrire, la preuve qu'il était encore en vie et que j'avais une certaine importance.

Je détestais être seule, mais je détestais la compagnie des autres. De toute façon, en ayant tant protégé les arrières de Tom lorsqu'il était présent, j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort social. Je détestais les mois d'hiver, le froid qui ne nous quittait jamais, même près du feu, même en boule dans son lit, même dans nos rêves. Il me semblait que sans mes parents adoptifs, et sans Tom, il m'était complétement impossible de survivre à une minute de plus à l'hiver, que jamais plus la chaleur reviendrait dans mon corps.

Chaque fois que je me sentais seule, je me pratiquai à tracer les lettres et les mettre en ordre, sans savoir comment elles se nomment, ou si je les traçais correctement. Et je me sentis souvent seule. Voir la feuille mémoire qu'il m'avait tracée me donnait l'impression d'être un peu moins isolée et me rappelait qu'il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait, après l'hiver.

Je tentais aussi de défendre son territoire. Ce fut sans grande peine contre les orphelins, car Tom avait une réputation bien encrée, mais ce fut inutile contre Madame, car maintenant qu'il était parti, elle voulait en profiter pour reprendre le dessus.

Maintenant sans sa protection constante, et avec une moins belle réputation que ce que j'avais avant, je dus aller chercher la protection de Madame pour que les autres ne réalisent pas qu'ils auraient pu profiter de l'absence de Tom pour s'en prendre à moi. Et cette tâche, j'en éprouvait une répugnance assez marquée. Depuis que j'avais été adopté, je n'arrivais plus à voir Madame comme une adulte modèle ayant juste un caractère un peu dur. Chaque fois que je me mobilisais à sécuriser mon environnement en lui faisant des courbettes, j'avais l'impression de renier un partie de mon âme.

Le beau temps revint, mais Tom restait douloureusement absent. Je devais attendre la fin du printemps, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter de son retour. De croire qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de rester là-bas, que la famille d'un élève avait décidé de l'adopter, qu'il était tombé malade, qu'il s'était perdu ou qu'il était mort. Je préférais évidemment certaines de mes théories aux autres.

Mais lorsque l'été revint, il revint aussi. Son teint était plus frais, plus en santé, plus charmant aussi, mais toujours aussi sombre. Je l'attendais dans sa chambre, que j'avais élue quartier général durant son absence. Il ne me salua pas, il "rangeait ses affaires" (autant que nous puissions dire qu'il rangeait vraiment ses choses) comme si je n'étais pas là. Avait-il simplement oublié ce que c'était d'avoir de la compagnie? Était-il en train de digérer son retour? S'était-il intégré dans son école? Était-il fâché contre moi?

– Tu es pâle, finit-il par me grogner.

– C'est toi qui as prit des couleurs.

Il me lança un regard ténébreux avant de fouiller dans sa malle et de me lancer une boîte de la grosseur d'un poing.

– C'est quoi?

– Du chocolat… Oh, fais attention, c'est animé.

– Animé…?

– C'est une grenouille en chocolat enchantée. Elle saute trois fois… c'est débile mais le chocolat est bon. Attend, passe.

Je lui rendis la boîte, il sortit ce qui devait être un grimoire, à la grosseur de l'ouvrage, et l'aplatit sur la boîte.

– Tiens, me dit-il en me la rendant.

– Merci…

Je l'ouvris, tant bien que mal, et pu manger ce qui était, effectivement, le meilleur chocolat que je n'avais jamais mangé.

– Wow, merci!

– Je nous ai amené de quoi manger pour deux jours, et quoi rester en santé durant l'été.

Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de le brusquer, je l'aurais serré contre moi. J'espérais que mon sourire lui suffirait.

– Comment c'est, apprendre la magie?

– Les cours sont ennuyeux, mais les livres sont intéressants. Pis toi, avec Madame et les autres taches?

– Comme ci, comme ça… Madame a comme plan de te mater, et les orphelins ont encore peur de toi.

– J'ai assez économiser sur ma bourse pour avoir un hibou, m'informa-t-il en continuant naturellement sur un autre sujet, je t'enverrai de la nourriture. Si tout va bien, tu lui rattaches la corde à sa patte, et si on te fait des misères, tu gardes la corde. Ainsi je saurai… Un hibou c'est comme un pigeon voyageur, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon air perdu.

Ce qu'il m'avait manqué! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Nous pourrions finalement avoir un semblant de communication!

– Comment sont les gens là-bas?, continuai-je de le questionner.

– Idiots. Il y a quatre maisons, selon ta personnalité. Je suis avec les serpentards, et il y a une gué-guerre envers les griffondors. Vraiment stupide, je te l'assure. Je préfère les serpentards, mais de là à en faire des hostilités... Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi le sujet de la composition de notre sang, d'où nous tenons notre héritage magique; que l'on soit « sang pur », « sang mêlé » ou « sang de bourbe ». Les « sang pur » sont adulés , mais c'est vraiment ridicule compte tenu qu'ils sont en moyenne moins performant que les deux autres.

– Sang pur?

– Dont toute la généalogie est sorcière.

– Trop de consanguinité?

– Sûrement. Ils vont devoir se faire à l'idée tôt ou tard s'ils ne veulent pas dégénérer.

– As-tu appris beaucoup de sorts?

– Assez, mais j'ai essayé sans baguette et sans prononcer… depuis j'ai appris que sans baguette, ce n'était pas réalisable, et que sans prononcer, ça va prendre du temps.

– Je peux voir ta baguette?

Il la sortit de son pantalon, j'aurais été surprise s'il ne l'avait pas eu sur lui.

– Je n'ai pas le droit d'user de magie durant l'été.

– Dommage.

– Enfin, surtout en présence de moldu.

– Moldu?

– Un sans magie, comme toi.

Je tentai de décrisper mon sourire, ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, si je n'étais pas doué de magie.

– Que dirais-tu d'avoir des enfants sorciers?, me demanda-t-il sans changer de ton.

Abasourdie, je le fixai quelques secondes avant d'être capable d'envisager lui répondre quoi que ce soit tellement sa question m'avait semblée sortir de nul part.

– Que veux-tu dire?

– Je suis un sorcier surdoué, avec ton sang de moldu en plus, nos enfants pourraient être encore plus doués, épique même.

Il me proposait ça avec un tel détachement que c'était effrayant. Se forçait-il à se détacher pour éviter une déception, ou était-il purement diabolique et j'étais une option facile et stratégique?

– Ils pourraient, en effet, éludai-je.

Je crois que je le vis poindre un sourire.

– Oublie pas ton chocolat.

Je m'empressai de le terminer.


	8. Chapitre 7

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 7 : Par une nuit d'été**

– Nos parents sont mieux d'être morts!, rugit-il tout bas par une nuit chaude de juillet dans sa chambre.

Nous étions assis côte à côte dans son lit, contre le mur. Je ne savais pas pour mes vrais parents, mais pour ceux que j'avais appris à nommer comme tels, ils étaient indéniablement morts. Je refixai mes yeux sur lui. Il avait la mâchoire si tendue que je craignais qu'une de ses dents éclate. Il avait encore été puni aujourd'hui, ce qui expliquait son humeur acariâtre. Au dire de Madame, il était trop condescendant depuis son retour, et elle le punissait à chaque petit écart de conduite afin de lui faire entrer les bonnes manières de force. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici. J'imagine qu'après avoir connu mieux, il était très difficile de revenir dans de telles conditions.

– Je vais la tuer cette folle.

Je pris sa main pour vérifier s'il me rejetterait, puis, en l'absence de réaction, je m'accôtai la tête contre son épaule.

– Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas pouvoir repartir à la fin de l'été.

– Je sais.

– Pas obligé de la tuer.

– Je-sais.

Je commençai à masser sa main.

– Ni de lui montrer que tu es plus fort qu'elle.

– Tu es ennuyante.

– Tu auras bientôt terminé tes vacances, tu vas pouvoir repartir. Quand tu auras terminé tes études, tu n'auras même pas à revenir. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est de la patience.

– Comment tu fais?

– … Tu sais comment je fais.

– …

– Je fais tout comme elle le désire.

– Non, tu te tiens avec moi. Tu n'es plus autant dans ses bonnes faveurs.

– Peut-être, mais elle ne me déteste pas. Et depuis qu'on se tient ensemble, j'ai quand même réussi à te rendre serviable de temps en temps. Tu tortures même moins tes semblables quand je suis là. Et quand tu n'es pas là, je m'arrange toujours pour être dans ses bonnes grâces. Voilà comment je fais.

– Mais toi tu réussis à être dans ses bonnes grâces, ce qui me reste impossible.

Je soupirai, quand il était comme ça, je ne pouvais pas gagner mon point. Il reprit possession de son bras pour pouvoir m'entourer avec celui-ci, il me redonna sa main. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux puis il reprit :

– Comment tu fais pour rester durant toute l'année et rester saine d'esprit?

L'étais-je? En étais-je vraiment capable? À me rappeler l'année que je venais de passer, j'eue des frissons.

– Tu as froid?

– Non… Je… Ça va… c'est rien…

– Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. Les adultes ne veulent pas comprendre... On pourrait squatter Poudlard.

– Et tu veux faire ça comment, _wonder boy_? En admettant qu'on puisse passer inaperçu durant l'été, et ceci-dit, j'en doute beaucoup, comment voudrais-tu me cacher durant l'année?

– Dans le dortoir, si j'avais une chambre, tu y serais, bien sûr.

– Un dortoir de gars, j'imagine.

Il ricana.

– Oui.

– Alors oublie ça.

Je baillai mais refusai de bouger. Il était très tard et nous nous endormîmes enlacés comme nous l'étions, mais peu longtemps, car il sursauta.

– Il faut que tu y ailles.

Aucun de nous deux voulait voir la réaction de Madame si elle apprenait que j'avais dormi ici.


	9. Chapitre 8

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée_.

**CHAPITRE 8 : Une nouvelle fois séparés**

Ça faisait une semaine que nous ne parlions presque plus, il partait aujourd'hui. Je le voyais tirailler entre le soulagement et le déchirement, il dormait presque plus, il avait si hâte de partir. Sa malle était déjà faite, mais en étant réaliste, elle n'avait jamais _réellement_ été défaite.

Je dormais moi aussi avec beaucoup de difficulté, je m'endormais après m'être épuisée à pleurer, et je pleurais de plus en plus longtemps.

– Oh, ça va, je vais revenir. Je l'ai fait la dernière fois, ce sera pareil cette fois-ci, me dit-il lorsqu'il fut tanné de voir ma tête d'enterrement au moment de son départ.

– Je sais… mais… c'est long un an et…

– Je te renverrai le hibou dès que je l'achète, promis.

Je ne répondis pas.

– Nagini, quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, non?

– C'est le manque de sommeil.

– Nagini…

– J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se reverra jamais.

– …

– Que tu ne reviendras pas ou que je ne serai plus là. C'est tellement long un an! J'ai le temps de tomber malade et tu as le temps de trouver une manière pour ne pas avoir à retourner ici!

– Hé! Je reviendrai, ne serait-ce que pour te kidnapper, et si tu es malade, tu prends la corde du hibou. Pareil si quelqu'un te fait des misères.

– Je t'avais dit que ce n'était rien…

Un silence gênant s'installa. Il devait partir, et nous le savions parfaitement, lui comme moi. Il finit par agripper sa malle, me tapoter l'épaule comme seul au revoir et partir.

– Prends soin de toi, Tom!

– Toi aussi, me répondit-il sans se retourner.

Je pouvais presque le voir gambader, mais ce n'était, peut-être, que mon imagination. J'étais encore à devoir passer mon année isolée dans mon coin, mais j'étais soulagée de le savoir bien, là-bas. Je comptais les jours avant son retour.

Le premier hibou arriva à peine deux jours plus tard. L'hibou qu'il avait choisi était d'une forte constitution, et je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse effectuer tous ces aller-retour qu'il avait prévu lui faire faire avec les paquets de nourritures. Il m'avait d'ailleurs amené des pâtes comme premier repas. Ce ne devait pas être de la nourriture de l'école, car il m'avait promis de bonnes portions tandis que celle-ci était plutôt raisonnable, j'en déduisis qu'il m'avait envoyé son hibou dès qu'il l'avait acheté, et avec un repas qu'il avait commandé sur le chemin.

– Je me demande s'il t'a trouvé un prénom?

L'oiseau hulula gentiment.

– Allez viens, que je te remette ta corde, je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise en compagnie de ce rapace, mais il était d'une étonnante douceur et, après tout, il était mon lien avec Tom.

– Va le rejoindre, maintenant.

Et ce formidable oiseau repartit. Cette année s'annonçait moins difficile avec lui. J'aurais voulu pouvoir écrire, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir de la sonorité et de l'écriture de toutes les syllabes. Peut-être l'année prochaine...


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour, _

_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, ceci est mon seul commentaire au sujet de ce chapitre. C'est aussi le dernier chapitre à être publié aujourd'hui._

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 9 : La jeune fille à la robe blanche**

– Il est le diable en personne!, entendis-je une voix d'homme dans la petite cuisine de l'orphelinat.

Je m'arrêtai dans les marches des escaliers. J'avais voulu me prendre un verre d'eau, et c'est ce qui m'avait permis de surprendre ces paroles. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant de qui ils parlaient.

– Je ne peux plus le garder, il est trop horrible, se plaint Madame à l'homme. La seule personne qui est capable de le supporter est la pauvre petite Nagini, mais gentille et influençable comme elle est, il a dû abuser d'elle. Je commence à croire qu'il l'a ensorcelé.

– Il faut se débarrasser de lui!

C'est ainsi que je sus que la situation sortait de mon contrôle. Il ne méritait pas tant de haine. Il était aussi difficile à cause de cette haine dont on le gavait. Il était sorcier, on ne pouvait le nier… sauf si…

Je prit des morceaux de brindilles et fabriquai des pentagrammes, j'en cachai un sous son oreiller. Je laissai des brindilles, et des pentagrammes débutés, dans mon armoire. Ensuite, je commençai à installer plusieurs pièges. Finalement, durant la nuit, je chuchotais des incantations dans les couloirs. Les soupçons s'éloigneraient de lui, comme ça.

Lorsque son hibou arriva, je lui enlevai le paquet, et remit la corde. S'il arrivait maintenant, il risquait d'avoir des ennuies, et ses « pouvoirs surnaturels » seraient mis en cause pour expliquer qu'il ait su que quelque chose se passait. De toute façon, tout allait bien se passer.

Tranquillement mais sûrement, on finit par m'accuser… et un soir, on me réveilla avec un baillon dans la bouche, la foule en colère, toutes fourches et torches allumées. Une fois bien ligotée, on m'emmena dehors où un bûché en était à sa dernière étape de construction.

Quelqu'un me lut mes accusations : sorcellerie ayant causé la mort et de multiple blessés, et de m'être lié à un suppôt de Satan, qui devait sans doute être Tom, selon eux. La mort en question était dû à une maladie, mais il avait été si simple de m'accuser.

Sous le choc, et la terreur, je me mis à rire. Je _devais_ rire. Et je ris. Je réussis à me débarrasser de mon baillon.

– Quoi!? Vous avec cru que ce débile et innocent garçon est un suppôt de Satan!?, rigolai-je nerveusement et avec méchanceté. Elle est bien bonne! Votre innocence et votre naïveté vous perdra! Vous êtes assez innocents pour accuser le seul qui avait une chance de vraiment me tuer sans que je ne vous maudit! Je vous maudits! Vous et vos enfants, et les enfants de vos enfants après vous! Mourrez et qu'ils meurent avec vous!

… Et je ris, je ris parce que j'étais terrorisée, parce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils comprennent que Tom était celui qu'ils cherchaient… que c'était lui le sorcier, et que sans moi… personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Et qui est seul dans l'adversité est l'ennemi de tous.

Je n'espère même pas qu'il me pardonne, et encore moins qu'il leur pardonne. Rendue sur le bûcher, dans le bûcher, je me permis de crier, je me permis à pleurer. J'aurais tellement voulu être plus forte, être comme lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva, cet été-là, Madame s'excusa des préjugés qu'elle avait eus envers lui. Inquiet, il demanda où j'étais, et on lui répondit de ne plus s'inquiéter, que j'avais été purifiée, que ma bonne âme était au ciel, et que l'être qui m'avait corrompu était en enfer. Si choqué qu'il ne fit qu'acquiescer, si perturbé qu'il alla dans sa chambre, s'attendant presqu'à m'y retrouver.

Il ne revint plus jamais à l'orphelinat pour ses vacances d'été. Il commença par causer la mort d'une élève à l'école, puis de se venger de l'orphelinat. Il fragmenta son âme brisé. Il envenima une guerre qui les détruirait tous, moldus et sorciers confondus. En "préférant" les sangs purs, voués à l'échec, il tuait les moldus qui m'avaient tué, et se vengeait de ce monde sorcier qui, dans le fond, n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui lorsqu'il en aurait eu besoin.

Grâce à la magie, il recréa mon corps de ses cendres. Tendre image immobile, prisonnière de la mort. Avoir été un esprit, il aurait pu me ressuscité, j'imagine. Mais non, mon cœur ne battait plus, et ne battrait plus jamais. Refusant d'admettre qu'il ait pu avoir une faiblesse, une blessure, il me cacha. Habillée d'une jolie robe blanche - beautée que je n'avais jamais eue la chance d'avoir de mon vivant - il m'avait enfermée dans une pièce, un sanctuaire caché dans une malle rapetissée dans l'une de ses poches.

Il m'en voulait. Si je n'étais pas morte, il m'aurait tué pour toute cette souffrance que je lui avais causée, et que je lui causais toujours.

Je n'avais jamais voulu ça.

Je n'avais jamais voulu mourir.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour _

_Désolée ^_^'' Ce chapitre, bien que prévu depuis le début, est somme toute un chapitre recyclé dont j'ai seulement changé le narrateur. En même temps, je le trouve plus intéressant comme ça, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il y a un certain détail dont Nagini ne fait nullement référence durant tout le chapitre, ou à peine au début, mais qui est abordé assez souvent dans le prologue. Conclusion, Nagini n'a tout simplement pas remarqué ce qui n'est pas abordé! Et puis, originalement, c'est cette version que j'ai écrit en premier, alors j'ai un attachement sentimental pour celui-ci. _

_Bonne lecture! _

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 10 : Un réveil inexpliqué**

Je m'éveillai, la première fois en ce qui devait maintenant être des dizaines d'années, sinon plus… Ce que je vis ne posa aucun questionnement. Quelque part, je savais que l'homme au visage étrange était le Tom que j'avais connu; et quelque part, je savais que le jeune homme à lunette qu'il essayait de tuer le tuerait lui. Je m'élançai donc vers eux, entre eux, terrifiée de ce qui se passerait sinon.

– Non!, criai-je en écartant mes bras pour former une barrière symbolique.

Je suppliai du regard le jeune homme à lunettes avant de me tourner vers Tom.

– S'il-te-plaît, arrête! Cesse tout cela, personne n'a à mourir!

– Qui es-tu pour m'accuser?, rigola-t-il. Toi en particulier? Quelqu'un doit mourir, même deux, tu seras la prochaine après lui.

Ce ton que je ne connaissais pas de lui, ou au contraire, trop bien. Cette colère froide, risible, m'attrista.

– Tom! Je t'en pris, je sais que tu m'en veux, m-

– T'en vouloir!? Il aurait fallu pour ça que tu aies de l'importance, ce que tu n'as manifestement pas. Tu n'es qu'une moldue de plus, stupide et idiote!

– Mais bien vivante! Tom, je suis désolée, vraiment, je le suis!

Une lumière sortie de sa baguette magique, qui me frappa sans pitié. Je me tordis de douleur et criai à plein poumon… mais ça voulait dire deux choses : soit il était si en colère que me tuer ne lui était pas suffisant, soit il ne voulait, quelque part, pas me tuer. Et cet espoir, même ténu, même idiot, qui me permettait de le supporter.

– Je suis contente que tu comprennes, lui dis-je lorsqu'il eut fini.

Je vis son visage se tordre d'un sourire sarcastique.

– Que je comprenne? Tu me prends pour qui? Tu ne m'as jamais connu.

– Je n'ai jamais connu tes plus sombres secrets, c'est vrai. Voulais-je les savoir? Non. Est-ce que je te jugeais pour ceux-ci? Non. Te voilà meurtrier, Tom, et tu sais à quel point je respecte et aime la vie… est-ce que je t'en veux pour autant? Tom, veux-tu encore faire de grandes choses?

Je reçu un nouveau sortilège, qui sembla éclater les os de mes bras que j'avais levées devant moi, en guise de protection. Je tombai sur le sol, mes bras inutiles que je tentais de serrer contre moi, ma gorge serrée que je désirais utiliser malgré mes pleurs.

– Mais qu'as-tu fais, Tom? Qu'as-tu fais à ton âme? À tes espoirs? Tes rêves?, insistai-je à travers mes larmes et mes hoquets de douleurs. Et tu te bats pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Quelle gué-guerre as-tu usé? Est-ce que ça te soulage? Est-ce que tu souffres, Tom? Sais-tu seulement c'est quoi, souffrir?

– Je me porte bien, pour ta gouverne. Je gouverne le monde.

– Pas encore.

– Et si tu acceptais finalement de te taire, je pourrais détruire ma seule menace.

– Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre, plus tu montes, plus la chute fera mal.

Ce sortilège-là, je ne le vis pas venir, peut-être parce que, perdue dans ma douleur, je ne le regardais même plus. Ce regard de rage franche, je l'avais oublié. Et c'est ce regard qui me refit pleurer, je pleurais pour cet homme qui ne connaissait pas sa propre douleur.

– Alors disparaît au plus vite.

– Alors tue-moi, Tom. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, de toute manière.

Il leva sa baguette vers moi.

– Vas-y, n'est pas peur, je suis déjà morte.

– Ce n'est pas de la peur.

– Pourquoi hésites-tu? Pourquoi me laisses-tu en vie!?

Brutalement, il me prit le poignet, résultant à l'expulsion de tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons. Il fit plusieurs enjambés, beaucoup trop grande pour moi.

– Pour ça!, répondit-il d'un ton triompheur en torturant une femme devant mes yeux terrifiés.

Ses techniques de torture s'étaient développées à travers les années.

– Toi, la sainte gamine. Regarde comme tu détestes ce spectacle. Tu l'as toujours détesté. Et pourtant, te voilà ici, à encore être dans mon camp, s'amusa-t-il d'un ton ahuri. Pourquoi es-tu aussi indéfectible?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me demandait une telle chose.

– Qui le serait, sinon? Nous avons une chose en commun, Tom : nous n'avons personne d'autre. Alors que veux-tu que j'en fasse de cette pauvre femme que tu viens de torturer, ou de ces blessures que tu me causes si tu ne vas pas bien? … Alors, maintenant, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais de ton âme?

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

Mais déjà, je le sentais beaucoup moins en colère.

– Nous devrions pas rester ici, Tom. Sincèrement. Je suis morte il y a si longtemps et toi… Tu n'es pas pour ce monde. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ma mort.

– Tu veux vraiment mourir à nouveau, grogna-t-il.

Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler tandis que j'essayai de le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre :

– Il y a pire que la mort et… je suis déjà morte, Tom… La résurrection n'existe pas, tu le sais très bien… Je ne suis probablement que ton souvenir…

Je lui offris un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 11 : En un clignement des yeux**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je perdis pied un moment, comme si ce n'était pas le bon sol sous mes pieds. Il m'avait semblé avoir vu un destin que je voulais à tout prix éviter... J'étais devant le hibou de Tom, il m'avait envoyé le paquet habituel et j'eue la présence d'esprit de ne pas remettre la corde sur la patte de l'oiseau. Après tout, j'étais en train de mettre tous les soupçons de sorcellerie sur mon dos... et on semblait me croire...!

– Dépêche-toi…

En voyant le rapace s'envoler dans la nuit, je me surpris à prier. Me sauverait-il?...

* * *

Une main me brassa énergiquement, je voulu crier, mais l'autre main me bâillonnait. Je tentai violamment de me débattre, mais la prise était forte et solide. Je finis par réaliser que Tom était là, furieux, mais là, et que c'était lui, et non un tueur fou, qui me bâillonnait. Lorsque je fus assez calme pour me taire, il libéra ma bouche et m'entraîna vers la fenêtre.

– Accroche-toi vraiment fort à moi, et gare à toi si tu oses lâcher prise, m'ordonna-t-il en chuchotant.

J'obéis et reserrai ma prise lorsque je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol.

– Reste silencieuse, et je t'en supplie, ferme les yeux.

Le visage caché dans sa chemise, je ne vis rien, mais je peux jurer que nous avions volés, et ce, longtemps.

**NOTES: **

_Et non, je vous l'avais dit que cette fic ne méritait aucun death warning ^^' _

_P.-S. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Nagini a survécu, mais je n'ai pas prévu que les personnages le découvrent, et si Nagini ne le découvre pas, l'histoire ne l'expliquera pas. Si vous y tenez assez, je pourrais m'arranger autrement, mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'y tiens pas._


	13. Chapitre 12

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée. _

_Bonne lecture ^_^_

**CHAPITRE 12 : Apprendre à prendre soin de soi pour mieux prendre soin de l'autre**

– Monsieur Jedusor, mais où étiez-vous? Ça fait plus d'une journée que l'on vous cherche! … Mais qui est cette jeune fille?

L'homme qui venait de s'adresser à Tom m'impressionnait, je n'avais pas l'habitude que des hommes si bien habillés nous adressent la parole, alors que cet homme rabroue Tom m'était… intimidant.

– Une amie, professeur, se contenta de répondre suavement Tom.

Le professeur en question eut l'air amusé et abandonna son ton réprobateur.

– Elle n'est pas étudiante ici, ton amie.

– Non, effectivement, mais vous nous laisserez y aller, non?

– Tant que vous n'en fassiez pas une habitude, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous y empêcherais, monsieur Jedusor, mais nous parlerons quand même de votre escapade prochainement.

– Évidemment professeur, merci.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la manière si charmante qu'utilisait Tom pour s'adresser au professeur, et que je devinais généralisé à tout le monde, ici. C'était tout à fait évident comprendre pourquoi il avait eu si hâte de revenir à Poudlard, tout le monde, ou presque, devait sans doute l'aimer beaucoup.

– Je vais te montre où je dors, m'apprit-il.

– Et la grande salle!, m'exclamai-je en me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait conté à ce sujet.

– Quand ce sera l'heure du repas.

Même envers moi il utilisait un ton plus mielleux, ce qui renforça ma théorie selon laquelle il se sentait vraiment mieux ici que là-bas. Je le suivis parce que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, j'étais totalement perdue sans lui en ces lieux. Après tout, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans un endroit où les escaliers bougent sans vous demander la permission, où les tableaux parlent et bougent. Il chuchota finalement quelque chose à un mur et une ouverture se fit.

– Bienvenue chez les serpentards.

L'endroit lui allait bien. Le vert allait bien avec ses yeux et la somptuosité de l'endroit cadrait bien avec son air noble. En fait, je le perdrais presque dans le décor s'il n'avait pas dégagé autant de prestance qu'il m'était impossible de l'oublier.

– Tom, qui est-elle?, demanda un jeune garçon d'un ton suspicieux.

– Une amie.

Il tenait ma main et je savais qu'il marquait quelque chose. De la possessivité? De la protection? Les deux?

– C'est pour elle que tu as raté les cours?, interrogea-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler un peu. Pourquoi? Sans doute que j'avais été surprise par le ton si sérieux et inquisiteur de l'élève. En sentant la prise de Tom se resserrer, je me tus.

– Oui, et je te préviens, ne fait que penser à lever un doigt sur elle et je te fais regretter d'avoir osé croiser mon chemin.

Protection, s'il y avait autre chose, il y avait indéniablement un ton protecteur…

– Tom?, voulus-je m'introduire dans la conversation, ne serait-ce que pour savoir pourquoi il pensait si important de se montrer si menaçant tout d'un coup.

Mais pour le coup, il m'ignora.

– Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial?, demanda l'inconnu sans vraiment sembler s'attende à une réponse.

Tom se contenta de lui sourire et de m'amener dans le dortoir jusqu'à son lit dont il ferma le baldaquin autour de nous. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et il marmonna quelque chose avant de s'adresser à moi… avec grande colère :

– Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de faire à croire à ces idiots que tu étais une sorcières!?

Vachement mal à l'aise, je jouai distraitement avec mes doigts.

– Je… je ne voulais pas que tu ailles sur le bûcher, lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

– Et alors!? Tu en serais morte, Toi!

– … Pas toi?

– Je suis un sorcier, Nagini! Un sorcier! Au pire, j'aurais fait de la magie, le ministère serait venu!

– Mais je ne voulais pas-

– Je ne serais pas mort, moi! Que peut être pire que la mort!?

– Sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu tiens à moi, Tom?

– Certainement pas pour tes prouesses mentales!

Je baissai le regard et examinai mes mains avec une attention exagérée tout en continuant sur ma faible lancée :

– Parce que je ne t'ai jamais jeté la pierre, mais sans nier que ce que tu faisais n'était peut-être pas… la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Je ne ferme pas les yeux sur ce que tu fais, mais je sais voir le reste.

Je relevai mon regard pour remarquer que le sien était rendu acide, et qu'il était vraiment sur le point d'éclater à nouveau.

– Alors ne meurt pas!

– Et parce que je te protège contre tous ces préjugés que les gens ont contre toi.

Il m'agrippa les épaules, pas pour deux sous calmé.

– Alors ne meurt pas!

– C'est bien pour ça que j'ai enlevé la corde…

– Combien de jour cela t'a pris, hein!? Combien!? Tu imagines un peu ma tête lorsque je serais arrivé!? Non! Tu t'en moques! Arrête de toujours penser à moi comme ça et pense un peu plus à toi! À quoi peux-tu me servir si tu meurs!?

Il marmonna une autre formule avant de sortir du lit et d'aller à la fenêtre.

– … Tom… ?

Il ne me répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec cette humeur, et je ne tentai rien d'autre. Je fini par m'endormir.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée. _

_Bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 13 : Un question de sang**

Je me réveillai au bruit d'une chicane marmonnée et étouffée. Je me glissai au sol sur la pointe des pieds et m'approchai de la porte.

– C'est une amie!

– Peut-être, Tom, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'inviter ici, comme ça. Elle… n'est pas censé être ici.

– Elle est au courant depuis longtemps de l'existence de la magie. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est sensible à la magie, à défaut de pouvoir en faire. Vous pouvez me dire que ce n'est pas dans les règlements de l'école, qu'elle n'est ni étudiante, ni employée, ni même membre de ma famille, mais me dire comme l'une des premières raisons qu'elle est moldue est…

Il cherchait ses mots, sans doute pour éviter de juste envoyer balader l'autre homme.

– Mais c'est ce qu'elle est, Jedusor, une moldue. Une moldue ici.

– Cette moldue a bien plus de cœur que bien des sorciers, professeur.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas la question.

– Elle mourra si je la ramène là-bas.

– N'exagérez rien, voyons.

– Donnez-moi du véritaserum, vous verrez! Elle allait brûler pour sorcellerie!

– Tom…

– Je n'exagère pas.

Je poussai la porte et deux regards se tournèrent vers moi.

– Mademoiselle!

– Nagini, viens ici, me demanda calmement Tom, mais avec autorité.

Je le rejoins sans lui poser de résistance et lui pris la main. Je voulus appuyer les dire de Tom, mais il me tira derrière lui.

– Vous ne la ramènerez pas.

– Pas ce soir, j'en conviens, mais il le faudra.

– Je veux parler au directeur.

– Ça aussi, il le faudra bien.

– Bien.

– Bien.

Le professeur nous salua ensuite de la tête avant de partir.

– Tu es dont bien effrontée de t'être pointée comme ça devant le professeur!

– J'ai été polie.

– Ce professeur refuse de l'admettre, mais il a quelque chose envers ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur, alors une moldue dans une école pour sorcier…

– Mais tu es-

– Sang pur, Nagini, me coupa-t-il.

– Ah…

Ainsi mentait-il ici, à priori. Enfin, si ce que je me rappelais était juste, soit qu'il n'était pas un pur sang, pas avec son observation selon laquelle les sangs purs détenaient moins de pouvoir.

Je m'approchai de leur foyer. Ce moment de calme me permit de repenser au vertige que j'avais sentis juste avant d'enlever la corde de la patte de son hibou. À cette impression lancinante que je ne devais absolument pas me débrouiller seule contre ce problème, que si je le faisais, ça tournerait mal pour nous deux.

– Crois-tu aux voyages dans le temps ou aux visions?, finis-je par lui demander.

Je ricanai sombrement en voyant ses traits se détendre et un sourcil se lever.

– Je crois avoir vu l'un de tes futurs…

– Si c'est à mon propos, je devais être phénoménal.

– … On peut dire ça…

Après un nouveau moment de silence seulement dérangé par le crépitement du feu, il me reprit le poignet et je fus surprise de me retrouver dans ses bras.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Le dernier chapitre de la journée, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée. _

_Bonne lecture!_

**CHAPITRE 14 : Aperçu de la différence entre vivre et survivre**

Nous fûmes incapable de nous endormir, aussi, nous regardâmes silencieusement le soleil se lever. Lorsque le soleil fut à demi-sorti de son sommeil, Tom nous sortit de notre mutisme.

– Je crois savoir comment je vais faire pour que tu restes, maugréa-t-il. Mais je n'aime pas cette idée.

Je ne doutai pas un instant qu'il répugna son idée; il me faisait l'une de ces gueules…

– Quelle est-elle?

– Faire du professeur Dumbledore notre allié. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'adorer.

– Ce n'est pas le professeur dont tu m'avais tant parlé…?

_En mal…_

– … Non, vraiment?, me répondit-il sarcastiquement. Tu arrives à en douter?

– Tom, lui demandai-je de se calmer.

– Oui, c'est bien lui, grogna-t-il.

– En tout cas, je suis fière de toi.

– Oh, ça va le sarcasme!

– Je n'étais pas sarcastique, marmonnai-je tout bas.

Haussement des épaules de sa part, encore vexé. Je soupirai, à quoi bon essayer de raisonner un homme en colère? Nous n'avions rien amené de l'orphelinat, aussi me retrouvai-je à devoir porter les mêmes choses que la veille. Je lissai mes cheveux en y passant mes doigts, je me levai et lissai mes vêtements avec mes mains. Tom profita que très peu de personnes soient levées pour aller faire sa toilette. N'ayant pas grand chose pour faire de même, je me contentai de passer une débarbouillette mouillée sur mon visage et de me laver les mains.

J'étais dans la salle de bain des garçons, mais pour l'instant, Tom et moi étions les seuls ici, alors je ne dérangeais personne. Les douches étaient plus loin dans la pièce, de sorte que je n'avais aucune possibilité de tomber par erreur sur elles, ce qui avait enlevé mes dernières réticences à le suivre ici.

Tom sortit de la section des douches tout habillé dans son uniforme que je découvrais, ironiquement, pour la première fois sur lui. Je n'y avais pas porté attention la veille, étant donné tout ce qui s'était passé, et que son uniforme n'avait pas été si bien arrangé, le vent l'ayant froissé, et lui ayant enlevé sa cravate. Le tout lui allant merveilleusement bien, et je me surpris à lui sourire franchement sans que je n'ai pensé à le faire. Il se brossa les dents puis, après l'avoir bien rincée, me passa sa brosse. J'acquiesçai et me brossai les dents avec contentement.

– Garde-la, je m'en achèterai une autre, me souligna-t-il.

– Merchi, lui répondis-je ma bouche encore pleine de mousse.

Je le vis rire sourdement de ma pitrerie lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un jeune serpentard un peu perturbé par ma présence. Je cessai de porter mon attention sur Tom et je m'empressai de terminer. Une fois fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle. Tom rigola de ma mine totalement perdue alors que nous nous promenions dans les couloirs et les escaliers et je lui tirai la langue tout en refusant de le laisser hors de ma portée. Je m'accrochai à lui lorsque nous pénétrâmes _la_ grande salle pour pouvoir me gaver les yeux sans pour autant foncer dans un objet ou perdre sa trace. Le plafond était à couper le souffle, la grandeur de la salle me laissait pantoise et la nourriture sur les tables me faisait baver. Il nous fit marcher longtemps, pour être le plus près possible des tables du fond, qui devait être les tables des professeurs. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous asseoir.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu as manger, non? Prend ceci, professeur Dumbledore est déjà présent, m'informa-t-il en me tendant un petit pain.

– Et toi?

– Quelqu'un a eu l'amabilité, hier, de me donner quelque chose à grignoter pendant que tu dormais.

Nous allâmes donc voir son professeur de métamorphose alors que je grignotais le plus subtilement possible le petit pain.

– Professeur, avez-vous un moment?, demanda mielleusement Tom, si mielleusement que si je n'avais pas eu du pain dans la bouche, l'anxiété m'aurait fait rire de son ton.

– Bien sûr. Vous êtes bien matinal, ce matin, au contraire d'hier.

– Désolé d'avoir manqué votre cours, et ce, même si je suis forcé de vous admettre qu'en pareilles circonstances, je recommencerais.

– Vraiment, Tom? Et est-ce que ces circonstances ont rapport avec cette demoiselle?

– Je crains effectivement que ce soit de ma faute, monsieur, intervins-je entre deux bouchés. Enfin, vous savez sûrement que Tom a, comme qui dirait, une mauvaise réputation d'où je viens et, j'ai voulu lui éviter des ennuies et…

– Elle s'est fait passé pour une vilaine sorcière qui m'aurait jeté un sort, me coupa Tom du ton de celui qui n'en revient pas que j'ai pu oser faire quelque chose de si inconscient. Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils avaient commencé à fabriquer un bûcher.

La manière qu'avait le professeur de nous regarder comme s'il pouvait y voir la vérité, comme s'il pouvait tout savoir de nous, qu'à nous regarder, me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Tom dû le sentir, car il se fit plus imposant, me cachant derrière sa présence. N'importe quel être normalement constitué m'aurait oublié derrière son charme, mais le professeur, lui, ne m'oublia pas.

– Vous avez fait ça?, me demanda-t-il en me fixant d'une drôle de manière.

Je rougis violemment et j'en perdis l'usage de la parole. Je m'empressai de me cacher derrière Tom. Monsieur le professeur me sourit aimablement.

– Vous avez besoin d'un petit coup de pouce?

Nous acquiesçâmes.

– Je voudrais, professeur, que Nagini puisse bénéficier de la protection de l'école, même si elle est moldue, éclaircit Tom.

– Votre dévouement, Tom, m'impressionne. Je vous aiderez à passer par dessus les préjugés.

– Merci professeur.

Tom prit mon poignet et nous éloigna. Il arrêta soudainement puis se retourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore.

– Merci, professeur, vraiment.

Puis nous repartîmes vers un autre professeur. Nous allâmes ainsi de professeur en professeur, les sensibilisant à notre cause à défaut d'être vraiment capable de les rallier. Nous terminâmes avec le directeur, qui semblait, comme plusieurs autres, avoir un faible pour mon ami.

– Justement, Tom, je voulais vous voir, vote petite aventure a fait jaser.

– J'espère pouvoir, à ce sujet, vous demander une protection pour mon amie.

Le directeur éclata de rire.

– Vous ne manquez pas de culot, Tom, et vous avez du cœur, indéniablement. Cependant, vous demandez quelque chose qui est sans antécédant, aussi je vais faire une réunion avec les professeurs sans vous promettre quoi que ce soit.

Nous avions pratiquement juste eu ce type de réponse évasive… Tom m'entraîna vers la table des serpentard après que nous ayons respectueusement remercié et salué le directeur. La salle, depuis le temps, s'était bien remplie.

Il s'avéra que j'étais affamée et que Tom ne l'étais qu'à peine moins que moi, mais que celui-ci avait beaucoup plus de retenu. J'essayais d'avoir moins l'air d'une goinfre, étant donné l'aspect distingué que dégageait naturellement les serpentards, mais j'en fus incapable, je n'avais jamais eu de ma vie autant de nourriture devant moi, d'autant plus si bonne. Je mangeai jusqu'à se que je me sente malade et seulement là je me sentis rassasiée.

– Tu ne devrais pas manger aussi vite, me souligna Tom en secouant la tête.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse, mais je savais qu'il comprenait exactement pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. J'étais persuadée que sa première fois, aussi, avait été rempli de cet instinct primal de se nourrir tant que la nourriture était disponible. Une voix féminine me sortit de mes reflexions.

– Sortez-vous ensemble?

Tom et moi-même sursautâmes avant de dévisager la vert et argent. Tom éclata cependant rapidement de rire. Je dois admettre que, personnellement, je ne voyais pas ce qui avait de si drôle. Que ce soit comique, oui, risible, non.

– Moi et… elle! Vraiment?

– Tom, s'il-te-plaît, essayai-je de lui faire comprendre que je trouvais la situation un peu vexante.

– Mais Nagini, toi et moi?

– Je sais, c'est ridicule, répondis-je à contre cœur.

– Non. Oui, enfin…

Il reprit, dès lors, rapidement contenu.

- C'était inapproprié de ma part, désolé. Et non, nous ne « sortons » pas ensemble.

- Mais vous êtes amis, insista-t-elle.

- Indéniablement.

- Donc, tu es libre, affirma-t-elle avec une once de questionnement.

Je le vis se retenir d'éclater de rire à nouveau en attrapant son verre et en feignant de le boire le temps d'être sûr d'être en contrôle.

– Malheureusement, non, je ne le suis pas.

– Mais tu ne sors avec personne?

– Pas en ce moment.

– Donc tu es libre.

Prise de pitié, je m'interposai et pris un ton empathique :

– Je crois que ça voulait surtout dire qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue, mais que ce n'ai malheureusement pas toi, désolée.

Elle s'éloigna, visiblement vexée. De nouveau un silence s'installa, ce silence était si habituel entre nos différentes disputes et conversations que ça n'avait absolument rien d'intimidant, au contraire, c'était un moment où nous nous ressourcions.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir c'est qui?, me questionna-t-il.

– Tom, tu n'as jamais aimé qu'on se mêle de ta vie… Soit un jour tu me le diras, soit je ne le saurai jamais, ce n'est pas si important.

Il leva son verre de jus de citrouille.

– À ta santé!

– À la tienne aussi.

Et nous trinquâmes. Il était si facile de sourire, ici, à Poudlard…


	16. Chapitre 15

_Wow, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'inscrit à une de mes alertes! J'ai l'impression d'être à Noël!_

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée. _

_Bonne lecture! ^_^_

**CHAPITRE 15 : Ah, Poudlard...**

Après avoir mangé, nous étions aller emprunter un uniforme pour fille à ma taille, que je puisse ensuite prendre une douche. Nous étions alors retourner au dortoir où, sans attendre, j'avais été vers les douches des filles pour me laver pour vrai. La fraicheur de l'eau me fit du bien, et j'appréciai à sa juste valeur la qualité des produits nettoyants offerts gratuitement. Je fus surprise par la douceur du tissu, j'aurais voulu porter ce genre de chose tous les jours. Je flottais un peu dans la tenue, mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel. Je remarquai le silence anormal de la salle de bain, on avait eu la « gentillesse » de me laisser tranquille.

– Où est ta cravate?

Je sursautai avant de comprendre que c'était le miroir qui avait parlé.

– Je ne suis pas une élève de Poudlard, je n'ai pas de cravate, encore moins de vos couleurs.

– Ne sors pas sans ta cravate, tu dois porter ton uniforme dignement.

– Puisque je te dis que-

– Ne sors pas sans ta cravate, tu dois porter ton uniforme dignement.

– Mais-

– Ne sors pas sans ta cravate, tu dois porter ton uniforme dignement.

Je m'éloignai du miroir, comprenant que la voix n'avait pas de conscience.

– Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fais avec cette moldue?, entendis-je de l'autre côté des murs de la salle de bains.

– Je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'ai mes raisons et c'est tout, répondit Tom d'un ton condescendant.

– Elle est _moldue_.

– Elle a et mérite sa valeur.

– Dis plutôt que tu veux la-

Le garçon qui interrogeait Tom se tut subitement.

– Non, vas-y, continue, menaça Tom

– Je… non, c'était stupide.

– J'insiste, termine ta phrase, l'entendis-je répondre.

J'avais presque terminé de me préparer, il ne me restait plus qu'à me sécher les cheveux, et je reconnaissais le ton qu'utilisait Tom. Il n'était pas encore hors de lui, mais je préférais intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je poussai la porte, une serviette dans mes mains en train d'essuyer énergiquement mes cheveux mouillés.

– Tom, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le miroir parlait, le réprimandai-je gentiment, comme si de rien n'était.

Je fis mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait remit prestement sa baguette dans sa poche lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte.

– Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de se taire et c'est fini.

Je lui souris vaguement et j'ignorai le regard entre dégoût et soulagement que l'autre étudiant me lançait.

– Tu veux aller quelque part?, me proposa Tom.

– Je veux revoir la grande salle, répondis-je comme une évidence.

Il me reprit le poignet pour y aller et je n'eue que le temps de relâcher la serviette sur l'un des divan avant de devoir le suivre. Si je me rappelais ces derniers temps, il me prenait ainsi lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, de plus, je sentais un drôle de bourdonnement, comme lorsqu'il était en colère. Je l'interpelai.

– Quoi?, me répondit-il d'un ton tout à fait normal.

– Il n'y a pas quelque chose de… bizarre?

Il fouilla le corridor un moment sans comprendre puis finit par comprendre.

– Que vois-tu là-bas?

– Un tableau.

– Avant le tableau?

– Un corridor?... Mais où veux-tu en venir, Tom, je suis sensée voir autre chose?

– Non, mais il y a un fantôme, c'est le Baron Sanglant.

– Un fantôme?, m'inquiétai-je.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

– De lui?, répondis-je, loin d'être rassurée.

Il ricana.

– Oui, de lui, mais méfie-toi de Peeve, c'est un esprit frappeur.

– Et je fais la différence comment?

Seul son sourire me répondit. Nous arrivâmes à la grande salle… J'aimais cette endroit, c'était si… magique.

– Est-ce le même ciel que dehors?

– Non, c'est une représentation.

– Comment ça fonctionne?

– Par magie.

– Non, le sort? Comment ça fonctionne? C'est quoi le mécanisme? Comment pouvons-nous en créer d'autres? Est-ce que cette fresque est unique?

– Il y a des livres à ce sujet, me répondit-il amusé par ma curiosité.

Je me refrognai. Évidemment, des livre… Il me poussa gentiment pour me chasser de mes idées noires.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas y arriver.

Je fis la moue, ma difficulté en lecture n'était pas mon seul problème. Je ne serais jamais sorcière et cela me peinait. Combien de temps serions-nous amis avant que cette différence nous sépare? Il me reprit le poignet et recommença à marcher, m'arrachant de nouveau à mes pensées.

Il était quelqu'un de puissant, lorsqu'il me prenait la main, j'étais capable de sentir vibrer une énergie en lui, qui montait doucement mon avant-bras. Je savais qu'il tenait à moi et tout… mais je savais ce que représentait la magie pour lui, et ce qu'elle était pour moi.

J'aurais voulu lui montrer quelque chose de beau, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sourire, l'apaiser lorsqu'il s'endors, peut-être même de faire réussir l'exploit de faire sourire ses yeux mais… les seuls moments où je l'avais vraiment vu heureux, touchant même un peu ses yeux, c'est lorsqu'il me parlait de Poudlard… Cette magie qui passerait ma vie à couler entre mes doigts, non, même pas, car je ne pouvais pas la toucher, elle coulait hors de ma portée. Un jour, nous devrons nous dire au revoir, car je ne serai plus capable de supporter cette magie qui me tenait loin de son monde. Il me manquait déjà.

– Voici la bibliothèque, me coupa-t-il à mes pensées.

Je pris un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

– C'est…

– Impressionnant, je sais.

Il fit venir plusieurs livres de quelques coups de baguette et s'assit sur la table sur laquelle il avait fait déposer les livres.

– J'ai pris cette pile pour toi, il y a de très belles images, à mon souvenir. Celle-ci est pour moi, conclut-il.

Il y avait effectivement beaucoup d'images : des animaux, des êtres surnaturels, des paysages. Lorsque je relevai mon regard à la fin de mon premier livre, je vis que Tom était bien concentré sur ses propres lectures. Ça devait être intéressant, au vue de son regard vif et assoiffé. Je n'osais pas le déranger, mais je me permis de le détailler. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par son avidité intellectuelle, sa bouche formait une fine ligne bien droite et tendue, l'une de ses mains soutenait la page qu'il tenait ouverte, tandis que l'autre traçait inconsciemment, du moins, le présumai-je, des motifs abstraits sur la table. Son dos était bien droit, ses épaules tendues. Était-ce une lecture obligatoire? Un cours? L'une de ses recherches?

Je fermai les yeux, un peu étourdie par mes réflexions.

« _Est-ce que tu souffres, Tom? Sais-tu seulement c'est quoi, souffrir?_ »

Ce rêve qui me revenait, celui que j'avais fait juste avant de prendre la corde du hibou. Lui qui devenait si brisé, si blessé qu'il n'était même plus réellement en colère, juste fou. Je lui avais parlé de mon impression d'avoir vu son futur, mais il m'avait juste pris dans ses bras. Me croyait-il? S'en souciait-il? _Me_ croyais-je? En restant, pouvais-je vraiment le protéger de ce que j'avais vu? Était-ce si égoïste de ma part de croire que mon existence puisse y changer quoi que ce soit?

« _Qui le serait, sinon? Nous avons une chose en commun, Tom : nous n'avons personne d'autre._ »

Ce n'est plus les amis qui lui manquait maintenant… enfin, lorsque je n'étais pas là pour les repousser. Je voyais bien que les regards qu'on lui lançait, il était adulé, mais que lui tienne à qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas si sûre…

Avais-je tord de croire qu'il m'appréciait? À quoi pouvais-je servir? Moi qui n'avait aucun vrai nom de famille, aucune famille, aucune éducation? Je ne savais même pas lire, et il était évident que je ne possédais aucune magie. Moi qui m'inquiétait si souvent pour Tom, que se passerait-il si c'était moi qui le perdait?

Une lumière me chassa de mes pensées. Tom, encore bien dans son livre, avait abandonné son dessin digital pour créer de la lumière avec sa baguette, et de continuer son dessin abstrait dans les airs.

Se rendait-il compte de mon désarroi? Était-ce pour ça qu'il s'amusait maintenant avec la magie, pour me distraire?

– Merci.

Il me jeta un bref regard mais refusa de me répondre ou de rechercher une explication. Je pris un second livre, cette fois-ci, il y avait des paysages où des gens sur des balais volants se faisaient la course.

– Monsieur Jedusor, puis-je vous parler, demanda l'un des professeurs avec lesquels nous avions parlé.

– Oui, professeur?, s'enquit mon ami.

– En privé.

Tom s'excusa puis parti en promettant de revenir bientôt. J'avançai de quelques pages durant son absence. Lorsqu'il revint, je fus incapable de savoir si l'issue de la conversation avait été bonne ou mauvaise.

– Alors?

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé.

– Tom? Est-ce que je dois retourner là-bas?

– Non.

– Tom?

Il me lança un regard ténébreux avant de s'enfermer dans son livre. Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, maintenant, je n'avais plus la concentration de regarder des images?

– Où sont les toilettes?

Il me pointa vaguement l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, mais ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Je soupirai à nouveau et me levai. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il me fallait les trouver toute seule, je tournai les talons et partis sans lui.


	17. Chapitre 16

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 16 : Colère et regret**

C'était à prévoir, je me perdis. Une chance que je n'avais pas _vraiment_ envie. Je finis par trouver des toilettes, sans être capable de dire si je fus sur le même étage ou un autre. Alors que je pénétrais la pièce, un frisson me parcourue. C'était sur mes gardes, mais c'était sans doute que de la paranoïa, que j'allai faire ce que j'avais besoin. Je me lavai les mains, mais dans un deuxième robinet, car le premier que j'avais essayé ne fonctionnait pas.

Lorsque je fus de nouveau dans le corridor, je tentai bien évidemment de retrouver la bibliothèque. Je sentis mon collet se tendre, l'une des extrémités restant accrochée à quelque chose… ou à quelqu'un, derrière moi.

– Que me voulez-vous?, demandai-je nerveusement en me retournant vers ce qui était probablement mon agresseur.

– Éloigne-toi de Tom.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la refermai rapidement, j'étais beaucoup trop choquée par le dégoût qu'il me vouait pour trouver quelque chose à lui répondre.

– Tu n'es qu'une moldue stupide et insipide, tu devrais avoir honte de nous forcer à respirer le même air que toi!

J'étais capable de comprendre les crises de Tom, mais quand je me retrouvais devant la colère de quelqu'un d'autre… je n'y arrivais juste pas. C'était injuste, sa manière de me juger était juste injuste.

– Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, sale déchet!

Il attrapa sa baguette. Je pris trop de temps pour comprendre et reçu son sortilège sans avoir amorcé une quelconque tentative d'évitement. Surprise de ne rien ressentir, je voulus lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait, pour me rendre compte que je n'avais plus de voix. Fier de lui, le garçon partit en se marrant. Super, je ne pouvais même plus demander de l'aide pour retrouver mon chemin. Je cherchai encore un moment avant de finir par aller pleurer dans mon coin, complètement abattue.

– Qui es-tu, toi?

Je sursautai et cherchai d'où provenait la voix.

– Je suis ici! Non, plus haut! Plus bas! Oui, tu me regardes, là. Voilà! Enchanté demoiselle.

J'en revenais pas, une peinture me parlait… Je n'avais rien à perdre après tout et je lui pointai ma gorge.

– L'accès aux cuisines, ce n'est pas ici.

Je secouai la tête, puis fis mine de lire un livre.

– Fleury & Bott? C'est sur le chemin de traverse. Qui ne sait pas ça?

Je fis signe de non et refis les mimique de lire un livre.

– Un livre a été méchant avec toi? Je suis désolé, mais ça arrive…

Mais d'où venait cet idiot dans la peinture?

– Oh, tu attendais Roméo, d'accord. Je me sauve, Juliette.

Et après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil, il s'éclipsa tout sourire sous mon regard découragé. Et qu'avait à faire Roméo et Juliette dans toute cette histoire!?

– Mais où étais-tu passée!? fulmina une voix familière.

Je voulu lui répondre « Perdue en cherchant une salle de bain » d'un ton sarcastique, mais sans ma voix, je ne fis qu'expulser de l'air et recommençai à pleurer.

– Est-ce que tu pleurs pour vrai?, me demanda Tom, incrédule.

J'eue le goût de lui hurler: « Depuis quand je pleurs pour de faux!? ». Il me prit fermement les épaules.

– Ne laisse personne te faire du mal. Je suis désolé pour tantôt. Je t'apprendrai à lire, promis.

Tom était désolé… il était désolé? Ce n'était même pas lui qui m'avait fait de la peine.

– Pourquoi tu ne dis rien.

« J'essais, figure-toi. »

– Nagini?

Il m'éloigna en dépliant les coudes pour mieux me regarder, les sourcils froncés.

– Dis quelques choses.

« Comme quoi? » Je sentis des fourmillements commencer à me piquer là où il me tenait : il avait compris et s'enrageait à vue d'œil. Une de ses mains me lâcha le temps de prendre sa baguette et de me jeter un sort.

– Tu peux parler, maintenant?

– Mmm, oui, merci.

– Qui t'a fait ÇA!?, explosa-t-il. Nagini! Quelle couleur était la cravate!?

– Ne te fâ-, débutai-je en me lamentant.

– Que je ne me fâche pas!?

Sa poigne sur mes épaules devint féroce.

– Quelqu'un vient de te maltraiter parce que tu aies moldue! Et tu veux que je me calme!? Je vais l'éviscérer! Faire une bouille de son cerveau et lui faire sortir par le nez! Avant ça je vais brûler son corps pour exposer ses nerfs! Vendre ses organes! Frapper ses orteils avec un marteau! Faire cuire sa main et la lui donner à manger! Et la lui refaire manger lorsqu'il l'aura vomi!

– Tom arrête!

Furax, il se tut en me lançant un regard encore plus assassin qu'il y a quelques instants. Un professeur, et quelques élèves arrivèrent.

– Tom, lâchez-la!

Les spectateurs semblaient plus choqués qu'excités par la chicane, ce qui me surpris d'un mouvement de foule. Il relâcha mes épaules endolories.

– Que ce passe-t-il ici?, demanda le professeur.

Je sentis Tom s'énerver à nouveau, aussi, je décidai de répondre avant lui :

– Tom, je t'en pris, ça va, je te jure. Professeur, je suis désolée, nous étions en train de régler un différent et, je crains d'être la fautive dans cet éclat de voix.

– Dix points en moins pour serpentard. Tom, tu ne nous as pas habitué à ce genre de comportement.

Tom ne me laissa pas la chance de répondre pour lui :

– Je comprends, professeur. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Nagini, tu viens?

– … Oui…

Plus loin, il me fit entrer dans un classe et fis un sort.

– Arrête de mentir systématiquement pour moi, je sais me défendre.

– Je n'ai pas menti.

– Tu allais le faire! Une chicane c'est à deux, et c'est moi qui n'arrête pas de crier!

Je soupirai et m'assise sur un pupitre. Il s'accota sur celui d'en face, malgré son éclat de voix, il était indéniablement plus calme.

– Je sais, je suis désolée… mais avoue que c'est difficile à croire en voyant ta colère de tantôt…

– Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait, me fit-il remarquer d'un ton vexé.

Je le fixai pour lui montrer mon gros doute.

– Maintenant, je le crois, mais s'il aurait été là lors de ta colère, non, je ne l'aurais pas cru, Tom.

Il n'osa pas vraiment me prétendre le contraire :

– Je n'aurais pas tout fait ce que j'avais dis.

– Tu n'en aurais pas eu la patience.

Il ne me répondit pas, un air boudeur aux lèvres.

– Arrête de mentir et de t'attirer des ennuies pour moi quand même.

Je secouai la tête.

– Je ne peux pas te promettre de le faire, ce serait te mentir... Mais je peux essayer.

Ma réponse fut loin de le satisfaire.

– Comment veux-tu que-! Non, laisse faire…

– Tom… Tom!

Il était partit d'un coup sec. Je partis à sa suite. Il se retourna sèchement.

– C'est bien, ici, d'habitude, m'accusa-t-il mielleusement en terminant avec un petit sourire contrit.

Lorsqu'il repartit, je ne le suivis pas. Étais-je une si mauvaise amie? J'éclatai en sanglot.


	18. Chapitre 17

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 17 : De retour à la tranquillité **

– Nagini.

Je sursautai en l'entendant, je le croyais parti depuis longtemps. Je levai mon regard vers lui tout en continuant d'essuyer mes yeux qui ne cessaient de couler. Son visage n'exprimait pas grands choses. Il attendait que je me calme.

– Je- je suis désolée!

Il enleva son veston qu'il me mit sur les épaules.

– Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire : tu vas te calmer, ensuite tu vas sécher ces larmes, tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de… jouer à ton jeu stupide qui te cause tous ces ennuis, et finalement, tu me suis, on va au dortoir. Tu vas dormir et je vais dormir aussi. Ça va aller mieux demain.

Il me tendit un mouchoir.

– Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, marmonna-t-il.

– Je suis désolée.

– Arrête d'être désolée et mérite plutôt ton pardon. Allez, viens.

Je le suivis en silence. Rendus dans le dortoir, nous étions rendu au milieu de l'après-midi, mais ni lui ni moi n'avions faim. Nous jouâmes aux cartes jusqu'à ce que la salle se vide, au moment où presque tout le monde était couché. Il m'installa sur un divan de la salle commune.

– Tom…?

Il ne m'offrit même pas un regard tandis qu'il installait les draps.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec moi?

Il soupira, taponna mon oreiller et s'installa contre celui-ci.

– Tu ne peux pas rester, évidemment, me répondit-il posément. Cependant, ils vont te trouver un autre endroit, une famille ou plus probablement un autre orphelinat.

– Et toi?

– Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas non plus.

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment puis un rictus amusé dessina ses lèvres. Sans comprendre pour autant ce qui était passé par sa tête, je lui retournai rapidement son sourire, bien que je restais soucieuse d'une potentielle menace cachée par son joli minois. Je semblai l'amuser un peu plus.

– Quoi?, l'interrogeai-je le rire aux lèvres.

– Non, rien. Tu dois dormir, maintenant.

Il se leva et partit.

– Bonne nuit Tom!

– Bien sûr… toi aussi.

Je soupirai puis m'allongeai sur le divan. Je dormis horriblement cette nuit-là, je cauchemardai à plusieurs reprises et le fait de dormir dans la salle commune me rendait mal à l'aise. Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt, avec les vêtements que j'avais porté à mon arrivé magnifiquement pliés au bout de mes pieds. Je profitai de l'heure matinale pour prendre ma douche sans déranger quiconque. Je n'étais pas à proprement parlé satisfaite de retrouver mes vêtements rudes et usés, mais je me sentis un peu moins dépaysagée. De retour dans la salle commune, je rencontrai Tom qui venait de se lever. Il grimaça.

– Tu as mal dormi?, présuma-t-il.

– C'est si évident?

Il me lança un de ses regards qui me fit lui esquisser un sourire.

– Tu as les yeux lourds et tu es levée encore plus tôt qu'à la normale.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Hé!, fis-je amusée. Je viens de les brosser!

Il alla à son tour se préparer puis nous allâmes à la grande salle. J'avais, la veille, manqué deux repas, et j'avais à nouveau une faim de loup. Tom mangea aussi avec avidité, n'ayant pas osé me laisser seul hier soir, à l'heure du souper. Il mangea quand même moins que moi, et beaucoup plus dignement.

– Pourquoi les serpentards m'observent comme ça?, lui demandai-je.

Un nouveau sourire moqueur marqua son visage.

– Il n'y a pas qu'eux, me répondit-il derrière son jus de citrouille.

Je secouai la tête. Plusieurs tables m'observaient « mine de rien » pour certains, ou carrément ostentatoirement pour d'autre. Seule la table des serpentards était aussi agressive, par contre.

– As-tu oublié quel sang tu es?

Je grimaçai.

– C'est vraiment pour ça…?

– Tu croyais quoi? Ce n'est pas ta place, ici.

Je sais que pour lui, il n'énonçait qu'un fait, mais je m'emmurai dans un silence le temps de digérer cette vérité. Tom n'insista pas. La journée passa beaucoup plus tranquillement que la veille. Nous observâmes un silence obstiné et nous promenâmes toute la journée dans le château, des fois dehors, mais plutôt souvent à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid. Nous ne sautâmes aucun repas et rendu le soir venu, au moment de nous coucher à nouveau, Tom brisa notre silence :

– Demain on reprend nos cours, mais pour toi, c'est la journée où ils t'amènent ailleurs.

– Sais-tu où?

– Je vais trouver. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'assureraient que tu aies accès à l'école, tu vas apprendre à lire pour vrai.

Je grimaçai, ça promettait un apprentissage ardu, Tom m'avait à quelques fois initiée mais… lorsque j'arrivais à lire, ce n'était pas très fameux, et j'oubliais tout très rapidement. En un sens, j'avais quand même hâte, je pourrais enfin communiquer avec lui, lorsqu'il était absent.

– On va se revoir, rajouta-t-il.

Ça me rappelait lorsqu'il partait pour l'école, il me rappelait chaque fois, souvent, qu'il reviendrait, qu'on se reverrait. Ohh, ce que je ne voulais pas partir et que nous soyons encore séparés. En sentant mon visage se tordre, je me tournai dos à lui et je m'accroupie. Je le sentis prendre mes épaules et me retourner vers lui. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelque chose puis la refermer.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas qu'une jeune homme à lunette tue Tom. J'éclatai encore en sanglot. Tom me couvrir de la couverture et me prit dans ses bras. Il ne me berçait pas et ne me parlait pas, mais c'était inutile, je savais que ça lui faisait quelque chose, à lui aussi, et ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre c'est que... on se reverrait. Il me relâcha puis soupira :

– Tu es trop émotive.

J'éclatai de rire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le reprochait.

– Tu vas me manquer, lui dis-je après m'être calmée.

– Toi aussi, malheureusement.

Je ne doutais pas un seul instant du sourire entre amertume et moquerie qui couvrait son visage.


	19. Chapitre 18

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 18 : Au matin d'une nouvelle vie**

Stressée à haut point au matin de mon départ, j'avais les bras croisés et je tenais fermement dans mon poing gauche la brosse à dent qu'il m'avait donné, mon seul bagage.

– Avale quelque chose, au moins. Les croissants sont frais et délicieux, tenta de me convaincre Tom, à table.

Je savais que nous étions encore le sujet de l'heure et que donc, nous étions étroitement surveillés, mais j'étais si anxieuse que j'en avais rien à faire de leur jugement.

– Je ne garderais pas ce que je vais manger…

– Tu n'as qu'à en amener pour plus tard, insista-t-il.

Nous nous jugeâmes un moment du regard avant que je comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant que je prenne de la nourriture : rien ne nous prouvait que j'allais quelque part de mieux que d'où nous venions. Je décroisai les bras, laissai ma brosse à dent sur mes genoux, et dénouai le foulard que je portais au cou que je dépliai sur la table. Je me penchai et ramassai deux croissants et Tom me passa une grappe de raisins. Je mis le tout au milieu du tissu et pliai les pans sur mes nouvelles réserves de nourritures. Je repris ma brosse et recroisai mes bras. Nous n'essayâmes pas de reprendre une discussion.

Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers nous peu après la fin du repas et je commençai littéralement à trembler.

– N'aie pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas partir si je craignais pour ta vie, m'assura Tom entre les dents.

Je ramassai mes bagages et me levai, le teint sombre, juste au moment où Dumbledore arriva à notre hauteur.

– Bonjour professeur, le saluai-je.

– Bonjour, nous salua-t-il avec entrain.

Pour m'empêcher de pleurer, je serai les dents très fort.

– Il va falloir que j'y aille, maintenant, me dit gentiment Tom en se levant à son tour.

J'hochai silencieusement du chef.

– Prend soin de toi, on se revoit bientôt.

J'hochai à nouveau la tête à nouveau. Nous nous tînmes encore un moment l'un en face de l'autre, en silence, avant qu'il ne se retourne et parte.

– Bientôt, répondis-je en un écho chuchoté et en retard.

Lorsque je rapportai mon regard vers le professeur, sa manière de me regarder avait changée, un regard que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps : il me regardait avec un soupçon de comme ma mère adoptibe me regardait, comme s'il me couvrait des yeux, avec amour. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette impression, elle me donnait le goût de pleurer… de saccager quelque chose, de me sauver dans les limbes de Tom, nos limbes, où rien ne se passe. Je resserrai ma brosse à dent, c'était lui qui me l'avait offerte. Je ne me sentais donc pas aussi seule et perdue devant ce vieil homme étrange qui me faisait si peur avec ce petit objet dans ma main.

– Je vous ai trouvé une famille, mademoiselle.

Je m'empêchai de grimacer, ça aurait été impoli et déplacé de ma part. Ironiquement, j'aurais eu la même réaction à l'annonce d'un orphelinat…

– Venez, nous devons aller jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

J'acquiesçai et me forçai de m'empêcher de croire que le verbe qu'il avait utilisé était un code pour dire qu'il allait me tuer et abandonner mon corps dans les champs. Je le suivis donc avec un peu de réticence. Avant de sortir de la salle, je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi, espérant retrouver le visage rassurant de Tom. C'était vain, bien sûr. Lui, particulièrement, ne se retournait jamais lorsqu'il partait. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

– Vous connaissez monsieur Jedusor depuis longtemps?, me demanda le professeur lorsque je retournai mon regard vers l'avant.

Son ton était doux, beaucoup trop doux, trop chaleureux. J'haussai les épaules.

– Un bonbon au citron?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de le dévisager.

– La famille que je vous ai trouvée est sorcière.

– Pardon?

Trop surprise, je m'étais arrêtée de marcher. Mais pour qui se prenait-il? C'était quoi cette histoire?

– La famille que je vous ai trouvée est sorcière, plus besoin de cacher les particularités de votre ami.

– Ah…

Il me sourit et attendit que je reprenne la marche. Je sentais que j'allais vomir le repas que j'avais mangé la veille.

– Vivra-t-il avec moi là-bas?, lui demandai-je.

– Nous avons trouvé une autre maison pour lui. Ta nouvelle famille connaît la sienne.

J'acquisçai.

– Comment on s'y rend?

– Par transplanage. Je voudrais bien t'expliquer, vraiment, mais il n'y a pas meilleure explication que celle de la vivre.

Je commençais à écraser mes croissants et ma grappe de raisins.

– Ils vont vous adorer, n'ayez crainte.

Malgré ses gentilles paroles, qui eurent plutôt l'effet inverse, la peur se lisait maintenant aisément sur mon visage et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Il sortit un mouchoir de ses poches et essuya mes larmes.

– Je ne doute pas que ce que vous avez vécu ait été épouvantable, et je ne peux pas promettre que vous ne vivrez plus ce genre de situation, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous trouverez en moi un allié.

Je reculai d'un pas mais acquiesçai, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir de me le dire...

– Je les connais, ils sont très gentils. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux.

Sauf que je risquais de m'attacher, ce qui était assez effrayant en soi. Il me tendit la main.

– Il faut me prendre la main pour y aller.

Je tendis à contre cœur ma main et je perdis pied, entrainée dans un tourbillon. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le professeur m'empêcha de m'effondrer sur le sol.

– Nous sommes arrivés, se contenta-t-il de m'annoncer le professeur.

Je pleurai et l'effrayant bonhomme me tapota le dos avec compation.

– Ça va aller, lui dis-je entre les dents, peu désireuse de sentir encore sa main sur moi.

Il arrêta mais continuait de me regarder avec attendrissement. Je le suivis jusqu'à la porte qu'il n'eut pas le temps de cogner. Une dame à la peau sombre et au corps plein de rondeur ouvrit la porte.

– Dumbledore, on vous attendait un peu plus tôt.

– J'ai voulu leur laisser un peu de temps pour se dire au revoir.

Elle recula pour nous laisser passer et nous pénétrâmes sa maison. C'était assez petit, du moins, contrairement à l'orphelinat. Il n'y avait qu'un étage construit autour de la cuisine et de la salle à manger. Je pouvais voir deux portes dans le couloir de gauche, et deux autres dans celle de droite, toutes ouvertes. Il y avait des fenêtres qui assuraient de la lumière partout et derrière, il y avait un grand potager, pour l'instant rempli de neige.

– Tu peux déposer tes choses sur la table, poussin.

Ça me prit un certain temps avant de comprendre que la dame c'était adressée à moi et je m'empressai de lui obéir, horrifiée à l'idée de lui déplaire durant la première journée, mais refusai d'y laisser ma brosse à dent. J'avais recommencé à trembler.

– Ta chambre sera la première à ta gauche, me dit-elle en me pointant le couloir à sa droite. Je dois discuter un peu avec Dumbledore, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester durant notre conversation?

Je fis non de la tête et partis vers la chambre. La pièce était épurée, il y avait un lit, un bureau de travail, un bureau à linge et une bibliothèque, tous vide. Enfin, le lit avait des draps. Je fus surprise de la chaleur en me rapprochant de la fenêtre, elle ne laissait pas autant passer le froid que ce que j'avais l'habitude. J'allai sur le lit, me couvrit des couvertures et m'y assise. La dame apparut à la porte.

– Le professeur Dumbledore part bientôt, tu veux lui dire un mot?

Je fis non de la tête.

– Alors tu viens lui dire au revoir?

Je me levai et rejoins la salle à manger.

– Au revoir Nagini.

– Au revoir professeur.

Il m'adressa un dernier regard qui se voulait rassurant et partit. La dame alla s'asseoir.

– Si tu veux prendre un siège?

Je m'assis.

– Je m'appelle Sophie Desbois, si tu l'acceptes, tu pourras prendre notre nom de famille, mais tu n'as pas à répondre tout de suite. Mon mari, Henri, reviendra du travail peu avant le souper, il est au courant pour toi et il est enchanté, nous ne pouvons plus avoir d'enfants et j'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille. J'ai deux garçons qui sont présentement à Poudlard : Antony, mon plus vieux, et Samuel, mon plus jeune.

– Enchantée madame.

Elle m'offrit le même sourire que j'avais vu sur le visage de mon ancienne mère lorsque je lui avais répondu la même chose. Je me renfrognai.

– Nous irons au chemin de traverse pour te trouver du linge. En attendant, tu pourras porter les vêtements de mes fils, ils devront suffire. À moins que tu ne préfères magasiner aujourd'hui?

– Non… Est-ce que vous savez où Tom vivra?

– Tom Jedusor? On m'a dit que vous étiez de proches amis, il vivra chez les Harrison. C'est à peine à dix minutes d'ici, en vélo, nous sommes amis de longues dates. Oh, ne te caches pas, tu peux pleurer, chérie, si cela te fait du bien.

Je pleurais effectivement, mais c'était de soulagement, du moins, si elle ne me mentait pas. Elle attendit patiemment que je me calme.

– Alors, on m'a dit que tu t'appelais Nagini, mais as-tu un nom de famille?

– J'ai eu Ellington, puis Garret… Mais le premier m'a été assigné à l'orphelinat et Garret… ne compte pas, dis-je calmement, plus calmement, en tout cas, que ce que je m'en pensais capable.

Même si j'avais beaucoup aimé la dame, Garret ne me rappelait que très peu de bons souvenirs.

– Vous êtes sorcière? Vous avez donc une baguette?, m'enquis-je.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Elle sortit sa baguette et me l'approcha. Je la regardai sans oser la toucher.

– Tu aimes la magie?

J'haussai les épaules.

– Tom aime ça.

– Pas toi?

– Je… je ne suis pas sorcière, je n'appartient donc pas au milieu.

– Tu fais partie de ma famille, et je suis sûre que tu fais partie de la famille de Tom. Alors je ne sais pas pour le monde sorcier, mais tu fais partie de certains cœurs sorciers.

J'haussai les épaules et détournai le regard, ne voulant pas admettre que cette dame m'avait touché.


	20. Chapitre 19

_Encore une fois, nous atteignons le dernier chapitre de la journée. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait ^^_

_À demain!_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre personne, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 19 : Lentement mais sûrement... Partie 1**

Elle avait fait une soupe à l'orge, délicieuse, ceci-dit. J'avais pu l'observer faire, et je crois qu'elle m'avait observé l'observer. Je restais aussi silencieuse que la situation nous le permettait. Nous mangions maintenant tranquillement l'une en face de l'autre, me permettant d'étudier ses traits. Elle avait un visage rond, de grands yeux mielleux et sombres. J'étais assaillie par deux envies, l'une d'elle était de l'apprécier et de faire cette maison la mienne, l'autre était de la haïr et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici, où personne ne me décevrait. Après avoir ramasser mon bol et l'avoir lavé, je m'excusai et j'approchai une chaise de la cuisine à l'une des fenêtres. Si j'étais pour recevoir un colis de Tom, j'espérais le voir venir… Elle me laissa tranquille un petite heure ou deux, puis tira une chaise à mes côtés pour s'installer confortablement à mes côtés, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud pour chacune d'entre nous. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et retournai à ma fenêtre. Elle me dérangeait, cette tasse fumante de cet excellant chocolat me dérangeait, sa gentillesse me dérangeait, cette petite maison confortable me dérangeait, la chaleur des lieux me dérangeait, ses talents culinaires me dérangeaient, ses yeux bienveillants me dérangeaient et sa patience m'horripilait!

Je pris une gorgée du breuvage sucré. Elle ne me demandait même pas ce que j'attendais, elle regardait son jardin givré avec un zen légendaire, un sourire absent aux lèvres.

Je bondis lorsque je semblai voir un point volant battre des ailes vers nous. Dès lors, Madame Desbois me laissait bien indifférente, seul cet oiseau comptait, et le savoir que même si moi, je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais, Tom était encore capable de me retrouver.

Elle me laissa ouvrir la fenêtre au monstre qu'était réellement le rapace de Tom. L'oiseau posa un colis sur la table et attendit que je le détache de sa patte. Je souris en comprenant que Tom me laissait encore cette chance de lui dire que je n'allais pas. Je détachai la corde du colis, mais rattachai la patte de l'oiseau. Je lui flattai la tête, puis il repartit. Sur le colis se trouvait une lettre avec deux mots d'écrit, qui n'était pas mon nom, que je savais reconnaître de la main de Tom, quand même.

– Est-ce pour vous?, lui demandai-je en prenant la lettre et en lui montrant le destinataire.

– Oui, merci, répondit-elle surprise.

Je lui laissai la lettre et ouvrit le colis. Un shortcake aux fraises dont il manquait une part, soit il n'avait pas eu le temps de la sauver des autres serpentards, soit il s'était déjà servi. Je ne savais pas et ça m'indifférait, les deux options étaient amusantes, de toute manière.

– C'est un charmant jeune homme, ton ami. Il y a un passage pour toi : « J'espère que tu te sens bien où tu es. Je vais t'envoyer mon hibou à chaque fois qu'il reviendra de voyage, comme je le faisais avant, mais je ne t'enverrai plus de nourriture, du moins, plus de celle que mange ton ventre. Je vais t'envoyer des lettres, et j'espère que tu sauras bientôt les lire. J'ai demandé à ton nouveau tuteur de t'apprendre à lire, que tu savais déjà tes lettres, et plusieurs syllabes, qu'il ne te fallait juste plus de pratique que je n'ai jamais su d'octroyer. Tu apprendras vite, tu vas voir. J'ai hâte que Poudlard redevienne comme d'habitude, pour l'instant, on me bombarde de question à ton sujet, maintenant que tu n'es plus là. Il y a même du monde pour penser que Dumbledore ait pu te faire du mal, quelle idée. Prends soin de toi. » Il n'est pas du genre à signer ses lettres, ton ami.

– C'est si important? Je reconnaîtrais son écriture entre mille.

– C'est seulement atypique. Alors, c'est son hibou que tu attendais ainsi?

– … Oui… Où est-ce que je mets le gâteau? C'est une sorte qui doit rester au frais, non?

– Si, en effet.

Elle passa à mes côtés puis s'arrêta face à la sucrerie.

– Tu n'en veux pas une part maintenant?

– Non, votre chocolat chaud est assez sucré pour moi, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger sucré, ça me rend vite malade.

Elle acquiesça et rangea mon cadeau. Je la vis se redresser, interpelée par quelque chose, puis se retourna vers moi.

– Mon mari est arrivé.

– Oh…

– Il sera ravi!

L'expérience que j'avais des hommes adultes me disaient le contraire, ils étaient ravis que leur femme soit heureuse, et si ça voulait dire une bouche à nourrir de plus, soit, ils me nourriraient, mais ils n'étaient pas ravis. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un grand bonhomme qui était du même brun chocolat que sa femme, mais ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus grisonnants. Il avait aussi pour lui l'énergie tranquille que sa femme avait. Étaient-ils drogués par quelque chose dans l'air? Risquais-je d'être infectée? Il embrassa sa femme, puis m'aperçu et se pencha (j'avais plusieurs têtes plus petite que lui, donc oui, ce colosse se pencha) et me tandis sa menotte. Incertaine, je lui tandis la mienne et nous nous serrâmes la main.

– Je m'appelle Henri, et toi?

– Nagini, monsieur.

– Pas besoin de monsieur, ça me vieilli, et je suis bien assez vieux comme ça, rigola-t-il sobrement.

Je restai de marbre, ne comprenant pas où était l'humour dans sa déclaration.

– Il y a du gâteau, lui dis-je dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de lui.

– Pour vrai? Merci, jeune fille.

Il me laissa, mission accomplie. Sa femme le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger (qui était vraiment qu'à quelques pas) et alla lui chercher une pointe du gâteau. Je profitai du moment pour disparaître dans ma chambre. Plus tard, je les entendis discuter à voix basse dans la cuisine/salle à manger.

– Elle est un peu sauvage, s'inquiétait-il.

– Elle ne se sent pas encore en confiance, donne-lui le temps, elle vient d'arriver. Elle ne nous connaît pas, ne connaît pas où nous sommes, et il n'y a que quelques nuits, le milieu où elle a grandi c'est retrouvé à être une véritable souricière. Il faut lui laisser le temps.

– Elle est si jeune pour tout ça…

– C'est ce qui a de si effrayant chez les enfants, ils s'habituent aux situations les plus horribles. Elle a besoin d'espace, de calme, et je compte bien lui en donner. Lorsqu'elle le voudra, je commencerai à lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture, je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

– Elle n'a même pas voulu me connaître.

– C'est sa première journée, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne veuille pas te connaître, chéri, juste que sa journée fut suffisamment remplie comme ça.

Je me retournai dans mon lit, déterminée à ne plus les écouter. Je m'étirai un peu et ramassai ma brosse à dent. Je m'endormis ainsi, l'objet fermement serrer dans mes poings.


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonjour!_

_J'ai eu quelques bonnes surprises hier ^^ J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^' _

_D'ailleurs, il est possible que demain je ne puisse pas mettre à jour l'histoire, ou seulement plusieurs heures plus tard, étant donné que j'ai (encore) un rendez-vous médical..._

_En tout cas, bonne lecture!_

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 20 : Lentement mais sûrement... Partie 2**

Le lendemain, je trouvai plusieurs robes de sorcier plus ou moins à ma grandeur que madame Desbois m'avait empilées sur une chaise. Monsieur déjeunait tranquillement, et madame dormait encore.

– Tu es une matinale, remarqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et commençai à fouiller dans les robes.

– Veux-tu déjeuner quelque chose? Du pain, des céréales, des œufs?

J'haussai les épaules mais lui répondis les œufs et des toasts. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais ce n'était pas fameux non plus, disons que c'était mangeable, très mangeable.

– Tu aimes ça?, s'enquit-il.

J'haussai les épaules à nouveau.

– Je sais, ma femme cuisine mieux que moi, dit-il auto-dérisoirement.

Je lui souris. Il prit une dernière bouchée de son plat avant de se lever, de déposer sa vaisselle sur le comptoir et de se diriger vers la porte.

– Je m'en vais travailler. Sophie est moins matinale que nous, tu auras du temps libre devant toi. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, cogne simplement avant d'entrer dans la chambre, ne te gène pas, surtout. À ce soir, Nagini.

Je le saluai de la main et il quitta. Cette situation était si bizarre… Je retournai à l'observation de la fenêtre, avec de l'eau chaude (je n'avais pas trouvé les thés et tisannes) entre les mains. Lorsque madame se réveilla, le soleil était bien levé.

– Il faudra te trouver de véritables robes, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en me voyant.

J'haussai les épaules à nouveau, à croire que j'en ferais une discipline olympique. Mais mon apparence m'indifférait, pour autant que je ne sois pas indécente, je ne voyais pas le mal de me promener dans une tenue de garçon ou bien en pyjama. Madame déjeuna, puis me demanda si j'étais prête à faire du magasinage… au vue de toute ces choses essentielles qui me manquaient (vêtements, manteaux, sous-vêtements, protège de sous, brosse à cheveux, parchemin, plume, et encre), je ne pus refuser une seconde fois son offre.

– Préfères-tu le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette?

– C'est quoi la poudre de cheminette?

– … Ça te va le transplanage? Je t'initierai à la poudre une autre fois.

– Bien sûr…

Nous allâmes à l'extérieur, elle me tendit la main et je la pris, pour me retrouver à nouveau prise dans un tourbillon qui me fit perdre pied. Je détestais le transplanage! La nausée à la gorge, je me relevai. Vexée de la voir si bien portante, j'ignorai sa question à savoir si j'allais bien ou non.

– On commence où?, demandai-je plutôt.

C'était, à toute fin pratique, la première fois de ma vie que je magasinais pour moi… à part cette sombre fois où Madame m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais maintenant une femme. Je ne savais donc pas quoi faire, d'autant plus que je ne connaissais pas cet étrange endroit. Elle m'emmena dans une boutique où on me prit mes mesures et nous promis que la liste de vêtements que nous commandions allait être prête pour dans deux heures. Cette liste incluait sept robes, trois pyjamas, des sous-vêtements, des bas, un manteau, un foulard, une paire de mitaines, une paire de bottes, une paire de pantoufles et une combinaison à porter sous le linge. Ce dernier élément ayant été rajouté lorsqu'elle s'amusa de voir mon indifférence face aux robes qu'elle m'achetait et mon ébahissement en regardant mes futures nouvelles bottes et pantoufles. À croire qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le froid. Une fois dehors, à attendre que tout soit prêt, madame se tourna vers moi :

– Veux-tu autres choses, tant qu'à être de sortie?

Gênée d'être le centre de tous ces achats, je lui répondis néanmoins :

– Une brosse à cheveux, du parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et… de quoi pour les problèmes de femmes.

Son visage prit soudainement des airs désolée.

– Je n'y avais pas pensée, c'est si bête… Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à me le demander, surtout ici…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu : j'étais gênée qu'elle m'achète des choses, et elle, seulement que nous parlions de problèmes féminins en public. J'avais eu l'habitude de tout partager, à l'orphelinat, si tu tenais à un secret, mieux valait ne jamais en parler, point. Et comme personne ne m'avait dit c'était quoi avant que cela ne m'arrive, j'avais dû consulter Madame pour comprendre pourquoi je saignais. En très peu de temps, tout ceux de l'orphelinat en âge de comprendre avaient été au courant…

– Tant qu'à y être, veux-tu un animal?

– Un animal?

– Un chat ou un hibou, par exemple?

Je voyais l'utilité du hibou, mais pas vraiment du chat, et puis, pour le hibou c'était vite dit, car avec celui de Tom, c'était plutôt superflu.

– Non, merci. Vous en faites déjà beaucoup.

Elle m'acheta tout ce que j'avais demandé, et nous allâmes voir les vêtements finis. Je les essayai, pour la forme, puis nous ressortîmes. Elle me tendit la main et je la pris avec réticence. Le tourbillon nous engloutit… et je vomis dans le potager.

– Je suis vraiment navrée, Nagini.

– Ça va, c'est juste le transplanage, j'ai eu ma dose…

Tout de suite en rentrant, elle s'empressa de laver toutes mes nouvelles choses. Je l'aidai autant que je le pus, et alors qu'on se reposait en regardant le jardin, le hibou de Tom arriva.

– Il est là!, m'exclamai-je.

Elle me regarda prendre la lettre du rapace, rattacher la corde, caresser l'oiseau et lui dire au revoir. Sur l'enveloppe, je reconnue mon nom.

– Il m'a envoyé une lettre!, me vantai-je dans un bel éclat de joie.

– Oui, il t'en a envoyé une.

Son ton était un peu bizarre, elle souriait, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était triste. Je fermai les yeux, ça m'était égal ce qu'elle avait : Tom m'avait écrit! Pendant que je cherchais une cachette efficace à ma lettre, madame était partit dans la chambre de ses fils. Elle cognait maintenant à ma porte.

– Je peux entrer?

– Oui, répondis-je.

Ma lettre pouvait attendre. Elle entra dans ma chambre, un livre à la main.

– C'est avec ça que mes enfants ont appris à lire. Les syllabes sont en ordre alphabétique, et lorsque tu les efflores, le sort lit et épèle la syllabe touchée.

Dire que j'étais ébahie était un peu court. Je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Du pouvoir, peut-être, du pouvoir sur mon propre destin. Je m'approchai du livre et le pris délicatement. Jamais un livre ne m'avait paru doué de compassion avant celui-là. J'y glissai ma lettre à l'intérieur, après tout, je pourrais bientôt pouvoir la lire. C'est les yeux brillant, je n'en doute pas, que je la remerciai.

– Ça fait plaisir, je te trouverai des livres de lecture, aussi, si tu le désires.

– Des livres sur la magie.

– Bien sûr.

Je m'installai alors sur mon bureau et me mis à lire, syllabe par syllabe, la lettre de Tom. Il me souhaitais de m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie, que mes parents adoptifs n'aient rien à voir avec Madame. Il me demandait aussi si je savais où j'étais et combien de temps il m'avait fallu pour pouvoir lire sa missive. Il me parla un peu d'un professeur puis c'était tout, c'était déjà beaucoup. Sa lettre se terminait avec un nombre de jours. Je dus demander à madame, peu avant le souper, pour savoir ce que ces nouvelles lettres voulaient dire, pour finalement apprendre ce qu'étaient des chiffres. Elle me montra la page du livre correspondant.

– Ça te plait beaucoup, on dirait, me dit monsieur qui était rentré sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

– Bonjour, monsieur.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée?

Je lui souris à pleine dent :

– Oui, et vous?

– Oui, merci. Dis-moi, tu te plais, ici?

Mes yeux quittèrent son visage mais j'acquiesçai à sa question.

– Tu manges un short cake avec nous, ce soir?

Je reposai mon regard sur lui.

– Bien sûr. Excusez-moi, je vais aller ranger ça.

J'allai porter le livre et ma lettre dans ma chambre et revint dans la salle à manger pour m'acclimater à leur présence.


	22. Chapitre 21

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom qu'a mon personnage féminin ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 21 : Prendre sa vie en main**

Je commençai à répondre des missives à Tom, très basiques au début, mais qui représentait bien souvent une ou deux heures de travail. Madame Desbois m'aida à travailler la clarté de mon écriture, et lorsque je le lui permettais, elle corrigeait les lettres que j'écrivais. Elle me trouva aussi plusieurs livres sur la magie, et lorsque j'en avais mare de la lenteur avec laquelle je lisais, elle venait me remplacer et me lisait de longs paragraphes à voix haute.

Le début de la journée fut le moment où j'appris à côtoyer monsieur. Il était quelqu'un de simple qui ne se compliquait jamais vraiment la vie, et qui commençait à insister pour que je lâche les madame et monsieur pour les appeler par leur prénom, si je ne pouvais vraiment pas les appeler mère et père.

– Tu t'améliores vite, constata madam- Sophie.

– Moi je trouve que j'apprend pas assez vite.

– Et pourtant, tu en sais déjà plus sur l'histoire de Poudlard que mes deux fils réunis.

– Ils n'ont jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard?, demandai-je, septique.

– Jamais, répondit-elle amusée.

Je trouvais pourtant que c'était quelque chose de si basique.

– Que désires-tu faire plus tard?, me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

– Que voulez-vous dire? Me marier et avoir des enfants, comme tout le monde, je suppose.

– Tu ne voudrais pas travailler? Étudier? Le monde sorcier n'est pas aussi restrictif que celui des moldus, tu pourrais trouver un emploi bien rénuméré, être indépendante.

– Sauf que je suis moldue.

– Il est vrai qu'il y a moins d'emploi, mais même un cracmol peut trouver un emploi avec suffisamment de volonté.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je désire.

– Et étudier?

– Je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard et c'est le seul établissement où j'ai vu les femmes être traitées de la même manière que les hommes… et la bibliothèque! Tu devrais la voir, c'est magnifique! Non, pas magnifique, impressionnant, intimidant!

– J'y ai étudié, je l'ai vu, m'apprit-t-elle. Mais tu pourrais étudier la magie quand même? Il y a une question particulière qui te trotte dans la tête, non?

– Tu veux dire, comment sont fait les sorts? Comment on en crée d'autres? Et alors?

– C'est une science à part entière.

– Il me faudrait faire de la magie, bougonnai-je.

– L'arithmancie et l'étude des runes ne nécessitent pas que tu puisses utiliser de la magie, et tu peux étudier la théorie des sortilèges, des potions et des métamorphoses. Tu pourrais avancer des théories, et trouver quelqu'un pour les tester.

– Mais je n'aurai jamais accès à Poudlard…

– Ce n'est pas tous les sorciers qui étudient dans une école.

– Non?

– Non.

– Pourquoi?

Elle éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est pas toutes les familles qui le désirent. Certains moldus refusent d'accepter la vérité du talent de leurs enfants, ou de les laisser à des inconnus. Quelques familles de sorciers refusent de laisser l'éducation de leurs enfants à des professeurs qu'ils n'ont pas choisis.

Je trouvais son idée farfelue, mais j'étais charmée à l'optique de pouvoir faire _quelque chose_. Pouvoir être autre chose que juste la personne qui aide une autre à s'accomplir, mais une personne qui s'accomplie aussi.

– Je pourrais étudier?

– C'est l'idée.


	23. Chapitre 22

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 22 : Le Poudlard Express**

– Madame, est-ce que tout est beau?, demandai-je à Sophie en tournant sur moi-même.

– Cesse de m'appeler madame, nous en avons déjà parlé. Et oui, cette robe te va à ravir.

– Ce n'est pas ma question, insistai-je. Est-ce qu'il y a des plis? Des poils, des cheveux, de la saleté?

– Tout est parfait, Nagini, cesse de t'en faire…

Pas le moins du monde affectée par sa demande au calme, je retournai en vitesse dans sa chambre, où j'avais accès à divers rubans, barrettes et autres breloques. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me soucier de mon apparence, et je dois admettre que je ne m'en souciais pas tellement plus en ce moment, mais j'étais si nerveuse que l'optique de me concentrer sur mon apparence me soulageait énormément.

– Laquelle serait la plus jolie?, demandai-je en lui pointant les rubans.

– Sans doute celle-ci.

Elle en prit un qui était d'un bleu assez pâle et le noua à mes tresses françaises, qu'elle m'avait faites quelques instants auparavant.

– On y va, maintenant?, la pressai-je.

– Oui, oui, m'assura-t-elle. Tu es prête pour le transplanage?

Je sentis mes joues perdre de leurs couleurs mais la regardai sans broncher lorsque je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Je m'agrippai à elle en refusant de ne lui prendre que la main. Le tourbillon caractéristique de ce mode de déplacement nous happa, mais pour une fois, je ne fus pas à deux doigts de tomber au sol, ou tout au moins, la position solide de Sophie nous empêcha toute deux de suivre ma chute.

– Tu te souviens du quai?

– Oui, grimaçai-je en me rappelant que je devrais traverser un mur. Aller, tu traînes!

Elle rigola puis nous fûmes rendues devant le fameux mur.

– Tiens-moi fermement la main et suis-moi.

Nous traversâmes ensemble et je courus les yeux fermés, incapable d'affronter la terreur de foncer consciemment dans un mur.

– Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Le quai était rempli de famille qui attendait leur membre manquant. Je trépignais d'impatience, échanger des lettres avec Tom ne le remplaçait pas… et ces dernières lettres avaient été bien courtes, avec ses examens et tout ça. C'est Sophie qui m'avait proposé de venir le chercher, pour que je le monopolise avant qu'il ne rencontre sa nouvelle famille et, avec un peu de chance, calmer la tension qui risquait bien d'y avoir entre lui et ses nouveaux parents. Le monopoliser, je le comptais bien! Je tendis la tête vers l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'y voir le moindre petit point annonçant leur arrivée prochaine.

– Ils arrivent quand?, ronchonnai-je.

– Nous sommes un peu d'avance, s'amusa madame.

Je lui repris la main, puis la relâchai. Je me mis à marcher autour d'elle en élargissant mon cercle. Cette femme avait une patience inouïe. Je sentais ma mauvaise humeur monter, mon impatience grugeant toute ma bonne volonté à une vitesse spectaculaire.

– Il arrivera bientôt, nous ne sommes pas si d'avance, tenta-t-elle de m'apaiser.

– Pourquoi tarde-t-il, alors?!, m'énervai-je.

Elle s'accroupit et cueilli mon visage dans ses mains.

– Il va arriver, je te le promets. C'est comme lorsque tu attends son hibou, il faut que tu lui laisses le temps.

Je frottais mon pied au sol, mais je n'étais plus aussi agressive. D'autres enfants aussi s'impatientaient, mais je crois que j'étais la seule de mon âge à faire une telle scène, en fait, je crois que j'étais la seule de mon âge… Prévenante, elle avait pensé à m'emmener un petit livre imagé que j'acceptai de lire que parce qu'elle avait pensé à en choisir un avec des images, ma concentration actuelle ne me permettant vraiment pas de lire pour vrai.

– Comment ça fait pour bouger?, demandai-je d'une voix absente, mon cerveau étant plutôt en train de me demander combien de temps cela me permettait de gagner à me concentrer sur autre chose que Tom.

– Il y a un sort que nous devons faire lors du développement de la photo.

– Sur chaque copie où non? Après tout vous avez sans doute beaucoup de copie de votre gazette mais… y a-t-il vraiment un sorcier pour faire un sort sur chaque photo de chaque page de la gazette lors de l'imprimerie?

– Avec un sort on peut en faire plusieurs.

Et puis quand finirait-il par arriver!?

– Oh, chérie, arrête de pleurer. Puisque je te dis qu'il arrivera…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je refusai de lui retourner le geste, de telle sorte que je ressemblais à une poupée de chiffon avec mes bras ballants sur le côté.

– Justement, je vois le train qui arrive.

Je me séparai d'elle et je sautillai pour en venir à la même conclusion. J'essuyai mes larmes avec énergie, je lissai ma robe et je marchais sur place. Trop énervée et anxieuse, je pris la main de madame. Le train arrêta et des élèves commencèrent à descendre. Je scrutais toutes les sortis dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître bientôt.

– On se rejoint ici, me dit-elle en s'éloignant, puisqu'elle venait d'apercevoir ses deux fils.

Moi, je voulais simplement voir Tom! Puis je le vis, discutant aimablement avec ce qui devait être quelques amis. Je m'élançai et atterrit dans ses bras qu'il referma autour de moi par automatisme.

– Nagini?!, s'exclama-t-il, surpris par mon exubérance.

– Comment c'était? Et tes examens, ça c'est bien passés? Oh! Désolée, je suis juste un peu-

Je tentai d'arrêter l'étreinte, soudainement sous le choc, à mon tour, de mon propre agissement, mais il me retint encore un moment. Un fois fini, je re-lissai ma robe puis, les joues en feu, je lui reposai mes questions.

– Être à Poudlard est toujours reposant, et mes examens se sont bien passés, comme tu dis.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il regarda autour puis ses yeux se firent inquisiteurs.

– Et cette madame Sophie Desbois? Est-elle aussi gentille que tu sembles le prétendre dans tes lettres ou était-ce encore une gamique [1] pour me rassurer? Elle te nourrit bien? Elle n'est pas comme Madame? Et le mari? Il n'abuse pas de l'eau de vie?

– Puisque je te dis qu'ils sont charmants et tu n'as qu'à voir mon teint pour voir de tes propres yeux que je suis bien nourrie. Et grand Dieu non, ils n'ont rien à voir avec Madame.

Il avait encore un air septique mais je trouvais que, dans les circonstances, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Ses traits se détendirent.

– Mais il est vrai que ton teint est frais et que tes joues sont moins creusent…

– Et bien tu vois!

Il me prit la main et nous amena plus loin, lui, sa valise et moi, pour libérer un peu plus la porte du train. De ce même fait, il nous éloigna de ses amis qu'il salua brièvement.

– As-tu rencontré mes futurs parents?, me demanda-t-il sans arrivé à me cacher une certaine nervosité.

– Disons que je les ai croisés quelques fois, ils jouent souvent aux cartes avec les miens mais… il était souvent déjà bien tard et ils m'intimidaient. Je ne crois pourtant pas qu'ils soient mauvais, loin de là.

– Tu es venue avec madame Desbois?

– Oui, elle m'a accompagnée, ou plutôt, c'est moi qui l'ai accompagnée. Elle a deux fils qui étudient avec toi. Elle m'a proposé de te raccompagner jusqu'à ta nouvelle demeure, tu y rencontreras tes nouveaux tuteurs, eux, ils n'ont pas encore d'enfants qui fréquentent l'école, mais ils ont un bébé et elle est enceinte, je crois.

– Merci.

– C'est rien. On doit aller plus loin, on a fait un point de ralliement.

– Je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite.

Je n'insistai pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance, je n'étais plus pressée et je comprenais très bien son malaise. Nous restâmes silencieux en regardant le quai devenir de moins en moins populeux. De temps en temps, quelqu'un allait voir Tom et ceux-ci discutaient un moment avant qu'ils ne se souhaitent un bon été. Je me fis petite derrière Tom lorsque l'élève qui m'avait jeté un sort vint lui faire ses au revoir. Je sais que Tom ne fut pas dupe, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Je préférais ça ainsi, et je crois que c'était sa manière de dire qu'il était heureux de me voir, en faisant ce que je préférais.

– Nous devrions y aller, maintenant, lui rappelai-je doucement.

– Quel moyen de transport utiliserons-nous?, s'enquit-il en amorçant la marche.

– Pas le transplanage, Dieu merci, au nombre que nous sommes…

– C'est si pénible?

– Je t'y verrais!

Nous arrivâmes au point de rencontre en riant, et Sophie se présenta, puis présenta ses deux fils, me rappelant par le fait même que le plus vieux s'appelait Antony et l'autre Samuel. Je remarquai tout de suite que tous deux étaient griffondors, sans savoir si cela était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

– Enchanté(e), répondîmes en cœur Tom et moi.

– Alors c'est toi la moldue dont nous avions tant entendue parlée dans les corridors, souligna Antony un sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait cru que c'est un serpentard qui enfreindrait ce règlement-là?

Je sentis les épaules de Tom se tendre face au commentaire de mon… grand-frère… mais ce dernier avait un tel sourire que je finis par comprendre que c'était de l'admiration qu'il vouait à Tom sous la forme d'une taquinerie.

– Comment as-tu réussi ton exploit?, demanda admirativement le plus jeune des deux, qui était quand même un peu plus vieux que Tom.

– J'ai utilisé la méthode qu'utilisaient les sorciers avant l'utilisation du Poudlard Express, j'ai pris un balai.

– Ça n'a pas toujours été par train!?, répondit-il surpris. Mais je me demandais surtout comment tu as fait pour t'en tirer avec seulement deux retenus!

Le visage tétanisé de Tom valait une fortune et je ris aimablement de bon cœur.

– Il y avait de bonnes raisons, éluda Tom lorsqu'il se fut repris. Je vous conseille de ne pas faire de même, vous m'attireriez des ennuies et vous n'auriez pas une si bonne excuse.

– Quelle était-elle?

Tom était visiblement encore vexé par ce que j'avais osé faire et qui m'avait mis dans un tel pétrin. Assez vexé, du moins, pour ne pas vouloir répondre.

– Pour la même raison que votre mère m'a adopté, l'endroit où je vivais n'était pas le meilleur endroit au monde.

– Disons ça comme ça, admit Tom sans arrêter de bougonner.

Son air m'attendrie et je lui souris de plus belle, il m'avait tant manqué! Je l'enlaçai de nouveau et j'avais dû suffisamment lui manquer car il retourna l'étreinte malgré sa mauvaise humeur.

* * *

[1] C'est un anglicisme qu'on utilise parfois, chez moi. Par soucis de me faire comprendre par tous, j'ai été vous chercher une définition :

« gammik ou gamique (n. f.) (de l'anglais gimmick, artifice) *

plan, combine peu réaliste : tu perds ton temps avec tes gamiques. »

[ www . angelfire pq/lexique/lexique . html]


	24. Chapitre 23

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 23 : La maltraitance réduit les capacités d'adaptation**

Nous étions rentrer par un le moyen d'un étrange autobus qui me fit amèrement regretter le transplanage. Sentant mon repas remonter, j'avais refusé de discuter à qui que ce soit avant d'être de retour sur la terre ferme et que ma tête cesse de tourner. Tom n'ayant pas particulièrement envi d'être des plus social à ce moment où il devrait rencontrer sa nouvelle famille, ne pipait pas plus de mots que moi. Sophie dut faire comprendre à ses fils que Tom et moi n'étions pas en état d'être d'un grand divertissement et de nous laisser tranquille. Ils étaient déçus, évidemment, mais puisque leur mère le leur disait, ils ne doutaient pas d'elle une seconde et commencèrent plutôt à discuter énergiquement entre eux.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Harrison pour l'heure du souper. Tom m'aida à descendre du bus et refusa ensuite de me rendre ma main. Satisfaite, je le laissai faire, et puis… j'étais encore méchamment étourdie, alors garder mes appuies sur lui n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

– Comment vont-ils?, demanda Samuel à sa mère.

– Nous sommes arrivés, tu n'as qu'à leur demander toi-même.

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard et coururent jusqu'à la maison.

– Je ne comprends pas toute leur énergie, confiai-je à mon ami.

– Moi non plus, mais nous pouvons supposer qu'ils se connaîssent bien, eux et ma nouvelle famille. Tu ressemblais à ça quand tu venais de me retrouver.

– Pas comme _ça_, répondis-je dédaigneusement. J'étais heureuse mais je ne ressemblais pas à une puce bourrée de café…

Puis vint à moi la mauvaise humeur enfantine et maladive que j'avais eue avant son arrivée. Je refusai de lui en faire part et il refusa de commenter mon précédent commentaire. Enfin, c'est ce que je cru avant que l'un de ses sourires machiavéliques ne couvre son visage :

– Plutôt à une puce en manque de café.

Je détournai la tête pour le bouder mais gardai sa main dans la mienne. Juste derrière nous se trouvait Sophie qui s'amusait de notre interaction. La porte de la maison avait été laissée grande ouverte derrière les garçons et nous hésitâmes à rentrer. D'une légère pression sous nos omoplates, Sophie nous amena à l'intérieur. Si la maison dans laquelle je vivais était coquette et lumineuse, celle dans laquelle Tom vivrait était intime et chaleureuse. La fillette de un an, la suce au bec, nous regardait debout sur ses deux pattes chancelantes.

– Si je ne me trompe pas, expliquai-je à Tom, elle s'appelle Célia.

Il serra ma main, Tom n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les enfants, ne serait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'ils puissent cohabiter en harmonie. Généralement, il évitait les plus jeunes à l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'une fois j'avais réussi à le convaincre de m'aider à prendre soin des plus jeunes, il avait fini par me tendre le bébé qu'il tentait de nourrir au biberon, incapable de calmer ses pleurs. J'avais tenter de lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais il n'avait manifestement pas du tout aimé son expérience, et refusait de me croire. L'enfant tendit les bras vers nous et ouvrit et ferma à quelques reprises ses menottes. Je lâchai Tom et m'empressai de la rejoindre avant que ses mouvements la déstabilisent au point de la faire tomber.

– Bonjour, lui chantonnai-je. Tu n'es pas encore au lit?

– Ne m'en parle pas, soupira sa mère qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le salon où nous nous trouvions. Elle a dû sentir que quelque chose allait se passer car elle a refusé de fermer l'œil de tout l'après-midi. Tu dois être Tom, je suis enchantée, je m'appelle Margaux et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille Harrison. Mon mari ne devrait pas tarder, il a deux boulets aux pieds qui le ralentissent.

Tom haussa les épaules, bougon.

– On t'a présenté Célia?

– Oui. Enchanté moi aussi.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'au même moment arrivait son mari traînant avec ses pieds les deux fils de Sophie fermement accrochés à ses jambes.

– Enchanté, je m'appelle Charles, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main que Tom saisit avec professionnalisme.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je serrai la main de Tom pour m'empêcher de grimacer au ton qu'il avait décidé de prendre.

– Vous pouvez vous diriger vers la cuisine, le repas est presque prêt, nous invita sa nouvelle maman. Chéri, peux-tu remettre Célia dans son parc?

Incapable de se débarrasser des deux monstres à ses pieds, Charles dû transporter le poids de trois personnes en plus du sien. Sophie alla prendre la malle de Tom pour la porter dans sa chambre. Nous nous assîmes à table et je ne pus ignorer plus longtemps la rigidité de Tom, il était à fleur de peau et très peu réceptif. Je n'avais pas dû être dans de bien meilleur disposition moi-même, il y a quelques semaines, et je dois admettre que je me braquais contre les frères, mais j'étais triste pour Tom. C'était sa première famille, durant toutes ces années, personnes n'avaient voulu de lui, et voilà que tout d'un coup, une famille lui ouvrait grands ses portes?... Nous en sentions un certain scepticisme, disons. J'avais le don d'être aimée mais Tom… je ne parle pas d'à l'école, bien sûr, il était adoré, à l'école mais… enfin, j'espérais que ça ne tourne pas comme à l'orphelinat… et à la vue de son manque de réception… ça s'engageait mal.

Et c'est là que je me découvris loquace… non, pire, j'étais un torrent de mots effrénés. Je lui contai tous ce que j'avais découvert, appris, ce que je continuais à me demander comme question, ce que je comptais lire, approfondir, découvrir. Je le couvris de mots pour qu'il cesse de penser à où nous étions, à quel point tout cela nous était étrange, à quel point nous avions peur, à quel point nous espérions que… quelque part, nous avions le droit de leur faire confiance, qu'il y avait des personnes sur cette Terre qui… pouvait nous aimer, prendre soin de nous. Je parlais parce que laisser quelqu'un nous aimer est terrifiant, parce que c'est tellement dangereux. Je parlais parce que j'avais peur pour nous deux, parce que en parlant avec lui, nous pouvions les oublier. Au début, il était peu réceptif à mon monologue, nous n'avions pas l'habitude de parler durant un temps si long, mais s'y adapta relativement vite, préférant sans doute cela au reste, et commença à se détendre et à interagir avec moi. Je le divertie à un tel point que ça en était impoli, nous n'adressions la parole à personne d'autre et nous les ignorions délibérément, mais je crois que ce que nous faisions était pour le mieux quand même, parce que, mine de rien, nous ne pouvions pas _vraiment_ les oublier, nous profitions donc d'être sur une autre planète pour les étudier.

Henri arriva pour le dessert et s'excusa de son retard, tendit que Tom se levait.

– Oh, vous devez être Tom, enchanté.

– Enchanté, monsieur, répondit Tom en lui tendant la main. Je voulais vous remercier vous et votre femme d'avoir bien voulu prendre soin de Nagini.

– C'est avec plaisir que nous l'accueillons chez nous. Ton amie est un ange et elle est vive d'esprit.

– Je sais… malgré tout, me taquina-t-il.

– Tom!, me plaignis-je à moitié.

– C'est vrai, tu n'apprends pas vite sur tous les plans, s'amusa-t-il.

– Toi non plus, lui rappelai-je.

Antony se pencha vers son frère et chuchota à voix haute :

– C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour vache, rigola-t-il.

Et il se coltina deux regards furibonds qui semblèrent le doucher un peu.

– C'était une plaisanterie.

– Plansanterie provient du mot plaisant, ce qui n'était pas le cas, répondit du tac-o-tac Tom en se rassoyant pour bouder.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me rassit. Je fis signe à ma… à Sophie de ne pas s'inquiéter : Tom et moi avions des piques verbales assez souvent, il suffisait de ne pas insister lorsque nous en vivions une. J'en déduisais que ce n'était pas l'arrêt de mort de l'adaptation de Tom à son nouvel environnement. Au bout d'un moment, je me remis à parler de tout et de rien et Tom embarqua rapidement dans ma conversation qui, je crois, le soulageait vraiment, rendu-là.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Nous y voilà donc, au dernier chapitre de la journée, et peut-être pour demain aussi. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, je prend généralement très bien la critique, parfois même mieux que de simples félicitations ^^'' mais j'apprécie tout alors ne vous sentez pas obligé, j'aime voir qu'on me lit du début à la fin, qu'on me laisse un commentaire ou non, qu'on décide de suivre mon histoire ou non, etc._

_Bonne journée et à bientôt!_

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 24 : Guérir ne se fait pas sans mal**

Sa chambre semblait tout aussi confortable et douillette que le reste de la maison, sinon plus.

– Comment tu te sens?

– Sérieusement, tu me poses la question?, me répondit-il, vexé.

Je soupirai et ouvris une armoire pour voir comment elle était organisée.

– Je le vois bien que tu n'es pas « hyper génial ». Je voulais simplement savoir si tu en étais à vouloir incendier la maison, échafauder un plan d'échappement ou si tu gérais suffisamment pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter cette nuit.

Mon style d'humour fit son effet et je vis un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque je me retournai vers lui.

– Je vais bien.

Je m'assis sur le lit le temps qu'il vide peu à peu sa malle. J'eue le goût de pleurer à la vision de lui en train de la vider, il ne l'avait pas fait à l'orphelinat, et je crois qu'il ne l'aurait pas plus fait, s'il y serait encore.

– Tu ne vas pas encore pleurer?

– Je ne pleure pas si souvent que ça, me défendis-je.

Il eut une expression septique.

– Pourquoi ces larmes?

– … Tu crois qu'ils vont nous garder?

Ses mains, tenant l'un de ses uniformes, retomba dans la malle. Il ne me regardait pas, il regardait ses mains sombrement. Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait et m'attira dans ses bras en me tirant la main.

– Même s'ils ne veulent plus de nous, je ne te laisserai pas derrière. C'est promis.

Je dépliai mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

– C'est promis, Nagini, continua-t-il. Et regarde, je défais ma valise, je vais rester parce que tu es là. Je fais un effort. Tu avais écrit quoi? Dix minutes de distance en vélo? C'est assez avantageux et cette famille, même s'il y a cette gamine, même s'ils ont ce bébé et qu'ils vont en avoir un autre, je suis capable. Je ne leur donnerai aucune raison de me détester. Je sais faire, tu te rappelles à l'école, tout le monde m'adore. Ils m'aimeront aussi.

– Arrête Tom.

Je pleurais contre son épaule et il me frotta le dos.

– Je déteste quand tu pleures, je ne sais jamais quoi faire, soupira-t-il.

– Tu ne veux pas que je mente pour te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu mentes pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton numéro de charme, je veux qu'_ils _te charment. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que quelqu'un prenne soin de nous? Qu'au lieu que nous « méritions » l'adulte, ce soit l'adulte qui nous mérite? Tu ne crois pas que l'on est trop jeune pour être si… manipulateurs? Est-ce que nous devons vraiment les manipuler pour qu'ils nous aiment? Est-ce que nous sommes si dénoués de valeurs que nous devons les embobiner? Pourquoi on a eu personne pour nous protéger? Pourquoi on n'a pas de parents, nous? T'avais raisons, ils sont mieux d'être morts!, m'exclamai-je.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne le penses pas, répliqua-t-il rapidement. Pas toi, ajouta-t-il après un moment de pause. Tu n'espères pas la mort des gens, toi, me dit-il tout doucement. Tu crois en quelque chose. Tu es persuadée qu'il y a une place pour nous, prononça-t-il avec difficulté. Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien, même si je fais toujours des choses horribles. Tu me pardonnes tout le temps, tu t'en fiches que je me mette en colère. Tu prends soin de tout le monde, tu me rappelles qu'ils sont humains et qu'ils ont des sentiments, aussi, gémissait-il maintenant. Tu me rappelles qu'ils sont juste stupides et que ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est moi qui dis tout le temps sur un coup de colère qu'ils sont mieux morts, pas toi!, s'exclama-t-il à son tour. Parce que toi tu penses qu'ils avaient probablement une bonne raison, que c'était peut-être mieux pour notre sécurité, ou bien que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer et qu'ils _devaient_ nous laisser là! Parce qu'ils nous aimaient! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en douter, Nagini, tu n'as pas le droit!

Aucun de nous ne remarqua la porte s'entrouvrir sur Sophie inquiète, qui avait été choisi pour voir ce qui se passait avec nous.

– Mais qui est assez cruel pour ne pas aimer son propre enfant?, sanglotai-je. Comment pourrais-je le croire? Mais on en est bien la preuve, non?

– Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, moi, gronda-t-il à travers sa gorge nouée. Et les autres ne sont que des imbéciles!

Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ses bras, et lui non plus, manifestement, car il vint s'asseoir sur le lit sans me quitter un instant. Sophie s'éclipsa sans plus se faire remarquer. Peu à peu, nous nous calmâmes. Tom jouait dans mes cheveux et moi je jouais avec l'une de ses mains. Le silence nous berçait. Lorsque parler ne peut plus que vous faire mal, le silence a quelque chose de salvateur. Quand étions-nous devenus si dépendant l'un de l'autre? À quel moment étais-je devenue si importante de la vie de Tom? À quel moment étions nous devenus un symbole l'un pour l'autre? Quelqu'un qui voulait dire qu'être orphelin n'était pas si grave, parce cette personne-là savait que nous existions, parce que grâce à cette personne, nous _existions_.

Nous étions dans les limbes. Cet endroit où plus rien n'existe, plus rien n'a d'importance. Là où nous pouvions faire fi de ce qui nous faisait mal et où nous pouvions tenter de guérir. Là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ne rien dire, à savoir mais ne rien dire, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'est reposant, les limbes. Je voudrais m'y perdre, y rester pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas retourner « chez moi » parce que ce chez moi-là n'était pas chez moi. Quel endroit pouvait prétendre m'abriter si Tom n'y était pas? Je voulais rester chez moi, et chez moi, c'était justement dans les limbes!

– Éh… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, me demanda-t-il en me chuchotant à l'oreille.

Je ne répondis pas et le resserrai à nouveau, très décidée à ne pas le laisser partir.

– Je comprend… tu peux dormir, je suis là, je ne disparaîtrai pas.

Il continua à jouer dans mes cheveux aussi longtemps que je puisse me souvenir. Je m'endormie sous son geste régulier et sa présence rassurante.


	26. Chapitre 25

_Bonjour!_

_Finalement j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt que prévu ^^'_

_Bonne lecture_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 25 : Les anges sont parmi nous**

Je me réveillai par Tom qui répétait mon nom et par sa main qui me brassait gentiment. Dehors, le soleil était totalement chose du passé, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Incapable d'articuler, je grognai un questionnement.

– Il est temps que tu rentres.

– C'est vrai.

Je ne voulais pas que Madame me trouve dans son lit. Mûe par l'habitude, je titubai jusqu'à sa porte, mais il me retint.

– On n'est pas à l'orphelinat, ma porte n'est pas par là.

J'ouvris suffisamment les yeux pour pouvoir prendre connaissance par moi-même de ces faits. Effectivement, nous n'étions pas à l'orphelinat et sa porte n'était définitivement pas par là. Je me frottai les yeux pour y voir plus clair et je remarquai Sophie dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'allai la rejoindre.

– À demain, dis-je à Tom.

Il acquiesça et je le vis rapidement retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Nous sortîmes de la chambre, Sophie et moi, et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

– Nous avons hésité un bon moment avant de vous déranger, mais on ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et je ne doutais pas que ça les dérangeait, quelque part, que je m'endorme dans les bras d'un garçon aussi facilement, d'autant plus dans son lit. Surtout en voyant le pli sur son front. Je saluai madame et monsieur Harrison et nous partîmes. Les deux garçons nous suivaient avec un air fatigué, mais ils étaient moins endormis que moi.

– Oh non!, réalisai-je. Pas encore votre autobus bizarre?

– Nous n'avons pas le choix, sinon nous marcherons longtemps…, me répondit Sophie avec douceur. Et nous n'aurons pas longtemps à faire dans le magicobus.

Elle appela l'instrument de torture et je regrettai à nouveau le transplanage. Au moins, avec ce dernier, c'était court et je n'avais pas à voir l'autobus faire des manœuvres vraiment terrifiantes. Je ressortis de là complètement verte. Mes nouveaux frères s'en amusèrent et moi je les ignorais. Leur mère leur demanda d'arrêter et leur dit qu'il était maintenant temps d'aller se coucher.

– Maman, tu nous a mis dans la même chambre?, s'exclama Antony en voyant la nouvelle disposition de la pièce.

– Je vous en ai déjà parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'on construise une rallonge, vous serez dans la même chambre.

– Moi je trouve ça cool, admit Samuel. Bon, tant que ce ne soit pas _ad vitam_.

Antony grogna quelque chose puis alla s'installer sur son lit pour pouvoir vider le minimum nécessaire de sa malle, rapidement suivit de Samuel, sur son propre lit. Moi-même passablement épuisée, après tout, on m'avait quand même sorti d'une phase profonde du sommeil, j'allai rejoindre mon lit où, sans prendre le temps de me changer, je m'endormis qu'en posant ma tête sur mon oreiller.

À mon réveil, je retrouvai le calme de Henri qui était le seul réveillé à cette heure. Je fus soulagée, j'aurais été déçue qu'un des garçons soit lève-tôt aussi.

– Sais-tu faire du vélo?

– Je me débrouille, lui répondis-je tandis qu'il me tendait mon éternel œuf et mes rôties.

– Je t'ai fais un petit plan du chemin pour quand tu vas vouloir y aller. J'ai aussi préparé le vélo, je l'ai laissé juste à côté de la porte arrière.

Il me pointa un parchemin sur la table et je le remerciai en prenant le précieux manuscrit. Bien que bien banal, je commençais à vraiment adorer mon repas du matin en sa compagnie. C'était un rituel comme j'en avais tant besoin dans ma vie. Un peu de prévisibilité ne fait jamais de tord quand on se méfit de la vie.

– Comment a été votre journée de travail, hier?

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, me rappela-t-il avec sa patience habituel. Et ma journée d'hier était bien remplie. Des sorciers ont décidés que jouer des tours aux moldus était une nouvelle mode. Pas très original si tu veux mon avis, et c'est pour ça que j'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires avec mon partenaire.

– Tu as un partenaire?

– Nous travaillons toujours en équipe de deux, c'est une mesure de sécurité.

– Ça fait quoi le département de la protection des moldus et du secret sorcier [1]?

– Tu sais qu'il y a une loi pour protéger le secret sorcier? Et bien, je dois m'assurer que les moldus qui sont témoins de phénomènes sorciers ne s'en souviennent plus et que les sorciers n'abusent pas de leur vulnérabilité.

– Ah… Pourquoi personne n'est venu pour moi, alors?

– Si nous devions nous déplacer pour chaque phénomène créé par un jeune sorcier, nous n'en finirions pas, nous allons seulement à ceux où la présence d'un moldu ait été confirmée, et qu'il n'a pas pu s'inventer une excuse propre au phénomène.

– Je me suis dit que Tom était magique. Je n'ai pas cherché une autre excuse.

– Mais probablement que, plus tard, s'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres indices, tu aurais fini par croire que c'était seulement ton imagination.

– J'en doute. Tom n'est pas mon imagination, et j'ai toujours su qu'il était spécial, m'entêtai-je. Je n'ai pas été choquée de savoir qu'il pouvait propulser des objets sur les murs sans y toucher… c'était évident.

– Il a fait ça? Quelles grosseurs, les objets?

– Pas les meubles, évidemment, mais un coup fracassé… Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas très préoccupée par ça, pour être honnête.

– Du jus d'orange?

– Oui s'il-vous-plaît.

Au bout d'un moment où nous mangions tranquillement, je brisai le silence :

– Vos fils se réveillent à quelles heures, d'habitude?

– En revenant de Poudlard, ils se réveillent toujours un peu plus tôt, mais ils prendront rapidement le rythme de leur mère, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je répliquai d'un sourire et d'une bouchée de ma rôtie. Il prit la dernière bouchée de son propre repas et me souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir. Je terminai mon repas et lavai nos deux assiettes avant de les ranger. Je retournai dans ma chambre et j'allai poursuivre ma lecture du manuel de potions de première année. Lorsque mes « grands-frères » se levèrent, je refermai le livre et le glissai dans un sac à dos.

– Bonjour, les saluai-je en pénétrant la cuisine.

– Tu t'en vas quelque part?, me demanda Samuel au plaisir manifeste d'Antony.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, elle va rejoindre Tom, n'est-ce pas?, commenta ce dernier.

Je rougis et je toussai dans l'espoir de cacher ma gêne.

– Effectivement, admis-je, votre père m'a donné un plan et m'a préparé un vélo. Pouvez-vous prévenir votre mère d'où je suis?

– Oui, oui. Passe une bonne journée, me souhaita Samuel, maintenant avec le même sourire aux lèvres que son frère.

Je sortis et tout en pédalant (et en manquant tomber à chaque fois que je devais freiner), je me répétais en y croyant de moins en moins que je détestais ces deux garçons qui passeraient le plus clairs de leur temps, me semblait-il, à me taquiner. Je dus retourner sur mes pas quelques fois, me perdant dans mes pensées suffisamment pour rater la bonne rue. J'arrivai néanmoins assez rapidement, compte tenu de mes détours, de mes freinages particuliers et du temps que ça me prenait lire les panneaux. Les fois suivantes seraient moins problématiques. Je rangeai mon vélo à l'arrière et je vins cogner faiblement à la porte d'entrée.

Tom ouvrit après un court délai en me faisant signe de garder le silence. Il sortit plutôt avec moi et nous partîmes à la recherche d'un endroit où nous installer. Nous trouvâmes une roche qui semblait être faite que pour ça, tellement elle était à la bonne hauteur, et que nous en aurions de la place pour faire un piquenique, le vouloir. Nous nous y assîmes.

– Ils dorment tous?

– Oui, mais ils étaient levés ce matin, Célia a eu mal au ventre cette nuit.

– Oh, mais elle va bien?

– Ah, oui, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ils sont juste crevés, par contre. Elle a plus de coffre que les jeunes à l'orphelinat…

– Lorsqu'un bébé vient d'arriver, il a plus de coffre, lui rappelai-je.

Il acquiesça.

– C'est vrai, c'est semblable alors.

– À l'orphelinat le bébé finit par ne plus y croire. [2]

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

– Excepté Benson qui allait toujours pleurer dans les jupes de Madame, aucun d'entre nous n'avions comme réflexe d'aller voir quelqu'un lorsque nous avions un problème. Je pleure beaucoup, mais je ne m'attends jamais à être consolée… et pour les autres, c'était en fait plutôt rare d'entendre des pleurs. Nous ne croyons pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse se soucier de notre bien-être avant son propre bien-être complet. Nous ne croyons pas à la bonté humaine.

– Tu as tord.

– Vraiment?

– Je crois en toi.

– … et moi en toi mais… Ça, c'est croire en l'autre, une exception, si tu veux.

– Et alors? S'il y a une exception, il peut en avoir d'autre, non?

– Si…

J'accotai ma tête à son épaule.

– C'est parce que tu m'y as fait croire que je le crois, rajouta-t-il, c'est si étrange de t'entendre en douter… je pensais pas que tu pouvais en douter… tu sembles si… angélique.

Je souris et pris sa main.

– Les anges n'existent pas, mais on peut tenter de compenser, affirmai-je.

– Les anges existent, soutint-il.

– Tu as su ça à l'école?, demandai-je face à son ton inébranlable.

– Non, j'y crois, c'est tout.

Il me sourit avant de retourner son regard vers l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, je continuai ma lecture et il travailla ses devoirs d'été.

Je compris alors ce qu'il avait voulu me faire comprendre.

– Tu me considères comme un ange?

Il prit un moment avant de relever sa tête de son devoir, sans doute pour terminer sa phrase. Je fus surprise par ses yeux qui brillaient tendrement lorsqu'il soutint mon regard en me souriant.

– C'est ça ou les anges ne peuvent pas exister.

– Crétin, le taquinai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Je retournai dans mon livre et il retourna à son devoir.

– Toi tu es comme un ange guerrier, terrible et protecteur, finis-je par répondre.

– Je ne vois pas Dieu m'aimer, si je suis un ange, alors je suis déchu.

– Si tu crois que je suis un ange tu ne peux quand même pas croire que Dieu ne t'aime pas.

– Je ne suis pas « gentil », les gens ne m'aiment pas, me rappela-t-il.

Je soupirai, comment cet homme pouvait être aimé de tant de personnes et encore prétendre le contraire… mais je comprenais. Quand on attend toute notre vie que les personnes responsables de notre venu au monde daignent poser les yeux sur nous, on a tendance à en avoir rien à faire que les autres nous regardent ou non, car ce n'est pas _eux_. Prise d'une envie de rébellion, je me levai en laissant mon livre de côté.

– Tom Jedusor, j'ai un pacte à faire avec toi, déclarai-je solennellement.

– Lequel, me demanda-t-il soupçonneux, il n'avait pas l'habitude que j'ai un tel comportement.

– De ne plus jamais espérer quoi que ce soit de nos parents. Ils sont peut-être morts, ils voulaient peut-être pas de nous, ils pouvaient peut-être pas nous garder, quelle importance! Ils ne sont plus là, ne l'ont jamais été. Ils nous ont permis de vivre, tant mieux, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus là que l'on est moins… méritant! Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas eu droit à la tendresse d'une famille que nous ne la méritions pas, que nous ne la méritons pas ou qu'elle n'existe pas. Ce que je te propose, c'est donc de ne plus jamais penser à eux comme des personnes d'une importance incroyable, irremplaçable. Et tant pis pour eux s'ils ne nous connaîtront jamais! C'est leur faute! On va faire de grandes choses, Tom! Nous allons bouger des montagnes, ensemble, et en s'en fou bien qu'on ait pu naître seul au monde! Parce que nous ne sommes pas _tout seul_!

Ma main était tendue vers lui et mon regard était plein de défi. Il eut un sourire carnassier et serra ma main pour sceller notre pacte.

– Il n'y a pas de défi trop grand pour nous, affirmai-je.

– Non, il y en a pas, confirma-t-il.

– Les gens qui ne nous aiment pas sont des caves, continuai-je.

– Des aveugles, soutint-il.

– J'avais raison, les choses vont changer pour nous, pour le mieux.

– Oh oui, me répondit-il avec un sourire plein de bonnes promesses.

* * *

[1] Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve de l'existence de ce département et je n'ai pas mes livres pour vérifier… Alors, comme cette définition me plaisait bien - et que le service où travaille Arthur Weasley ne m'intéressait pas - j'ai décidé de croire à son existence.

[2] Il y a malheureusement véritablement des antécédents à ce phénomène. Il y a une époque où il y a eu plein de jeunes enfants qui ont été envoyés à l'orphelinat dans le même laps de temps, je ne suis pas sûre du pays (ou que le phénomène soit arrivé à un seul endroit), mais il y avait tellement d'enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient pas répondre aux pleurs des enfants dans un délai raisonnable... le bébé se rendait alors compte que pleurer ne servait à rien et après avoir commencé à moins pleurer ou à pleurer moins fort, il arrêtait de pleurer, point. Ces enfants-là ont grandi avec la croyance profondément encrée et plus ou moins inconsciente qu'il ne sert à rien de demander de l'aide. Ils sont pratiquement incapable d'avoir une relation de confiance avec un autre être humain, et c'est encore plus difficile pour eux d'être en couple. Leçon que les psychologues ont retiré de cette histoire: répondez aux pleurs d'un bébé! C'est vital à leur développement! Ils n'ont pas encore la capacité de vous "manipuler" ils sont complètement dépendant de vous! Un bébé ne pleure pas pour rien, il a besoin d'aide car il ne peut pas régler son problème seul...


	27. Chapitre 26

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 26 : Des fois des miracles, ça existe**

– Qu'es-tu en train de lire?, me demanda Tom vers la fin de l'été.

– Sortilèges niveau 1. J'ai presque fini.

– C'est moi ou tu as lu tous les autres livres de première année?

– Oui.

– Tu as aussi le niveau deux à la maison?

– Et les niveaux qui suivent aussi. Antony est en septième année et Samuel en cinquième, du coup, j'ai toutes les autres années à la maison.

– Je suis sûr que tu es meilleur que certains griffons de ma connaissance, taquina-t-il.

– Côté théorique, sûrement, affirmai-je en montrant mes notes manuscrites que j'écrivais maintenant. Mais on me battra toujours côté pratique, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Je sais être meilleure ailleurs.

Ça faisait du bien ne plus se sentir inférieur aux sorciers. Intimidée, je l'étais encore, mais à côté de Tom, ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, tout au moins, la majorité du temps. Oh mon Dieu, et je savais lire et écrire! Quelle douceur! Mon acharnement maladif avait porté fruit!

– Je repars bientôt.

– Mais tu reviens à Noël?

– Oui.

– Notre premier Noël en combien d'année?

– Deux ans, sauf si on compte aussi ceux où ne fêtions juste pas vraiment la fête… à ça, je dirais simplement que ce sera notre premier Noël.

– C'est tellement vrai en plus, j'ai hâte.

– Pas autant que moi, répondit-il malucieusement avant de commencer à me chatouiller.

– Tom arrête!, répliquai-je en riant aux éclats.

Il arrêta qu'une fois que je fus étendue au sol, crampée en deux.

– On va se revoir bientôt, ce n'est pas si long avant Noël.

– C'est la moitié de d'habitude, répliquai-je avec sourire.

Il m'aida à me relever et me laissa m'épousseter.

– Je te raccompagne? C'est bientôt l'heure du souper.

– Oui, et je demanderai si tu peux souper avec nous.

– Je vais avertir mes parents.

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire à la qualification qu'il donnait maintenant à madame et monsieur Harrison, moi aussi, je m'étais mise à nommer madame et monsieur Desbois comme mes parents. Nous étions biens, en sécurité et aimés où nous vivions maintenant, et c'était la seule façon que nous avions trouvé pour les remercier et leur montrer que nous avions compris qu'ils ne nous feraient pas de mal. Ça nous faisait encore bizarre de les nommer ainsi, mais je crois que nous prenions un soin particulier pour les nommer juste pour pouvoir nous délecter de pouvoir enfin prononcer ces mots. Le pacte que nous avions fait avait vraiment changé quelque chose. Je ne dis pas que ça avait tait nos angoisses ou que nous arrêtions de douter, seulement que la colère qui nous avait fait faire ce pacte nous aidait à nous battre avec entrain et efficacité contre nos angoisses et nos doutes.

– Papa, maman!, appela Tom en entrant dans la maison.

– Oui, répondit son père en entrant dans la pièce.

– Je vais raccompagner Nagini, est-ce que je peux manger là-bas?

– Bien sûr. N'oublie pas de les inviter pour dimanche prochain.

– J'oublie pas. Salut maman de ma part. À plus tard, papa.

– Prend soin de toi.

– Au revoir monsieur Harrison, dis-je à mon tour, remerciez votre femme pour le délicieux diner.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. À demain.

– À demain, répondis-je.

Nous allâmes vers nos vélos et nous fîmes une course (qu'il gagna) jusqu'à chez moi. Nous entrâmes en riant et j'allai demander à ma mère s'il pouvait rester. Antony me pointa la table où je compris que son assiette avait déjà été calculée. Il ricana un peu avant de me tirer la chaise.

– Où est Samuel?, demanda Tom.

– Il a été voir des amis, lui répondis-je. Des Weasley, je crois?

– C'est ça, me répondit Antony. Il va revenir plus tard ce soir, par cheminette.

Si je fermais les yeux, la poudre de cheminette était mon deuxième choix en terme de transport magique, non, mon troisième. Mon premier était décidément de voyager sur un balai avec Tom comme conducteur.

– Dis-moi maintenant, Antony, commença Tom avec une lumière malicieuse dans le regard. Quand vas-tu demander à Yasmina de sortir avec toi, il ne te reste plus qu'une année?

– Sûrement bien avant que toi-même ne fasse un quelconque pas, répliqua Antony sur le même ton.

Quand ces deux là s'y mettaient, on pouvait vraiment se méprendre et affirmer qu'ils étaient deux frères. Pour ma part, je mettais toujours un énorme effort pour faire comme si je ne comprenais pas qu'on parlait de moi.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un pas, moi, s'amusa à dire en chantonnant Tom prétensieusement.

– Tu attends une illumination de sa part? Il n'a pas l'air très rapide, ton poisson, se moqua Antony.

– Oh, ne crois pas ça, Antony, elle prend son temps, c'est tout. Ne connais-tu pas l'adage du pêcheur?

– Un pêcheur a beaucoup d'adage, le jeune, répliqua plaisamment l'aîné.

– Le véritable pêcheur n'utilise pas d'appât, il convint simplement le poisson de sauter dans sa barque.

Antony explosa de rire sous le regard victorieux de Tom. Ma mère, qui écoutait toujours leurs piques amicales, en profita pour prendre l'avantage :

– Si tu sors avec elle avant Noël, tu penseras à l'inviter, je voudrais bien la connaître.

– Bien sûr, maman, répondit Antony en rougissant un peu.

– J'irai peut-être acheter un appareil photo pour l'occasion, pensa à voix haute mon père. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à immortaliser cette année.

– Qu'est-il arrivé au dernier appareil, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, s'enquit Antony.

– Sur le chemin de traverse, quand ton frère a essayé de trouver sa baguette, notre appareil photo est mort d'un sortilège perdu, s'amusa sa mère qui avait du mal à se contenir de rire.

Lorsque nous éclatâmes tous de rire, elle arrêta de se retenir.

– Madame, j'aurais bien attendu Samuel, mais comme il ne rentrera pas avant que je ne parte, je voudrais vous dire que ma famille vous invite tous dimanche pour faire un dernier souper ensemble avant la nouvelle année scolaire.

– Quelle charmante idée!

Le repas fut comme d'habitude, très succulent, puis peu après, Tom nous souhaita tous bonne soirée, me serra dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne nuit et partit. Ce ne fut pas long avant que je me couche, et je souhaitai à tous bonne nuit, avant que Samuel ne soit de retour.


	28. Chapitre 27

_Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 27 : La banalité est parfois le plus magnifique des cadeaux**

– Attendez-moi!, s'écria Samuel qui peinait à nous suivre, Antony et moi.

Nous avions prévu faire du vélo, aujourd'hui, et nous allions chez les Harrison rejoindre Tom. J'avais l'avantage seulement à cause de mon habitude de faire ce sport tous les jours car, pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne dépassais pas Antony, il me laissait le suivre. Samuel était de loin meilleur sur un balai, tout au moins, le supposai-je et l'espérai-je, car il était attrapeur pour l'équipe de griffondor.

– Comment ça se fait que cette brindille soit plus rapide que moi, ronchonna le cadet de mes deux grand-frères.

– Cette brindille, comme tu dis, s'amusa son frère, est mu par l'acharnement. Tant que tu ne te pratiqueras pas un peu, elle te battra toujours.

– Une véritable serdaigle, rouspéta-t-il.

– Quel intérêt, le Choixpeau ne me distribuera jamais dans l'une des maisons, coupai-je court à la tournure que prenait la conversation d'un ton buté.

– … On fait la course?

– Dit celui qui peine à nous suivre? Bien sûr!, m'exclamai-je d'un ton joueur.

Ma joie était un peu feinte, j'étais vraiment vexée, j'aurais vraiment aimé aller à Poudlard pour vrai… mais je comptais faire mon effort pour m'intégrer. Cela voulait aussi dire d'au moins essayer d'avoir du plaisir et… je m'amusais vraiment, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

– Tom!

Arrivée à son hauteur, je débarquai habilement du vélo en mouvement (tout en le gardant bien en main pour ne pas l'abimer…), le déposai sur l'herbes et lui sautai dans les bras.

– Comment vas-tu?

– Très bien, et toi?

– Tu le demandes vraiment?, m'enquis-je en prenant soin de montrer toute ma bonne humeur.

Il me répondit d'un sourire puis s'enquit :

– Puis, on l'a fait cette excursion?

– On n'attend qu'après vous, fit remarquer l'aîné d'un ton moqueur.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois. Il salua ses parents rapidement, fit un tata à Célia et nous étions de nouveau sur la route.

– Pas lui non plus!, se découragea Samuel en remarquant la rapidité naturelle de Tom.

Après tout, nous avions beaucoup roulé cet été, lui et moi. Tout en arborant un sourire un peu sadique, Tom ralentit à son rythme.

– D'accord, on va aller à ta vitesse, petite nature, mais je tiens à souligner que même ta petite sœur est plus vite.

Antony éclata de rire sous le regard boudeur de son frère.

– Mais c'est inhumain le vélo, se défendit le visé.

– C'est surtout pas très sorcier, rectifiai-je, amusée.

– … Effectivement…, concéda-t-il. Je préfère le balai.

– Je l'espère!, m'esclaffai-je en l'imaginant aussi gourd sur un balai que sur un vélo.

Il me tira la langue, mais il avait retrouvé le sourire.

– Je t'y verrais, moi, je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas très solide, même en te tenant à quelqu'un, me taquina Samuel.

– Vous vous rappelez, j'ai déjà fait du balai. J'étais pas mal, non?, demandai-je à Tom.

– Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop, j'étais tellement en colère, rigola-t-il. Mais je n'ai jamais failli tomber par ta faute, et je ne conduisais pas différemment pour m'ajuster à toi.

– Notre mère se demandait si on devait amener quoi que ce soit pour demain, nous interrompit Antony.

Tom, oubliant l'importance de s'exprimer à voix haute en vélo, secoua tout simplement la tête en signe de négation.

– Ça veut dire que non, informai-je mes frères qui eux, regardaient sagement la route.

Tom m'adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil en comprenant son erreur.

– On s'en va où, comme ça?, s'enquit innocemment Samuel.

– Nul part en particulier, lui répondit Antony. Nous nous sommes invités à leur promenade, je ne pense pas que l'intérêt de leurs sorties soit le paysage.

– Oh si, c'est pour le paysage, s'amusa Tom sur un ton qui voulait dire autre chose. Mais on ne prévoit habituellement jamais d'avance.

– On a trouvé un cours d'eau assez charmant, on ira manger là si la température s'y prête, les informai-je.

– La température s'y prête, s'exaspérait déjà de répéter Tom.

Je lui tirai la langue puis je me vautrai dans le silence. J'écoutais les garçons se chamailler d'une oreille, c'était une belle journée. Bientôt serait le retour de l'école, ça me dérangeait moins que les autres années, mais je n'avais pas hâte pour autant : j'aimais beaucoup nos journées passées ensemble, en _famille_.

– Nagini, une course!, s'exclama Tom d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde au passage.

Tom avait, au travers des années, tellement souvent interrompit mes sombres pensées que je ne pouvais pas prétendre au hasard, aussi, je n'était pas _si_ surprise que ça et je fus la première à réagir en accélérant.

– C'est de la triche, entendis-je derrière.

Nous rigolâmes ainsi un moment, puis nous reprîmes un rythme plus soutenable. Lorsque nous dinâmes, nous étions complètement brûlé et je forçai tout le monde à prendre une bouteille d'eau.

– Et si on marchait sur le retour, se plaint Samuel, je ressens des muscles où je n'en avais jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Nous en profitâmes pour le taquiner en bonne et dû forme, mais au final, nous fîmes comme il l'avait proposé, car nous étions tous plus ou moins dans le même état. Nous avions fait plusieurs détours sur l'allée, et c'est ce qui nous permit d'arriver à une heure raisonnable sur le retour.

Demain serait dimanche, la toute dernière journée entière où je pourrais les avoir pour moi. Je comptais bien en profiter.


	29. Chapitre 28

_P.S. : Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 28 : Le stress a de multiples facettes**

– Attend encore un peu, ta boucle n'est pas encore bien faite, soupira So- ma mère.

– Mais puisqu'elle est faite, lui répliquai-je.

– Laisse-moi un peu te rendre encore plus mignonne, veux-tu?

Je ne répliquai rien et tentai de ne pas trop gigoter. Par la porte ouverte de la chambre de mes parents, dans laquelle j'étais pour qu'elle m'aide à arranger ma robe, je pouvais voir mes frères tirés eux aussi à quatre épingles, en costumes vestons-cravates. À peines à quelques pas d'eux, je pouvais voir leur père dans le même genre de costume.

– Comment ça ce fait que vous, vous soyez capable de vous mêler aux moldus mais que plusieurs sorciers en semble incapable?

– Henri travaille au département de la protection des moldus et du secret sorcier, il les côtoie tous les jours, donc c'est plus simple pour nous.

– Et les autres?

– Le secret sorcier a approfondi le fossé entre les deux mondes. Ça peut sembler simple pour toi de suivre l'évolution de la mode moldue, mais pour plusieurs sorciers, ça change trop souvent. Et puis, il y a aussi ceux qui ne les aiment pas et qui trouvent toutes les bonnes raisons pour ne pas se donner la peine.

Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce genre de choses, aussi je ne posai pas plus de questions.

– Voilà, tu es toute belle.

Je la remerciai et allai rejoindre les garçons.

– On y va comment?, m'informai-je.

– Par cheminette.

Je grimaçai.

– Toi qui a si mal des transports, je comprend pas comment tu peux préféré le transplanage à la cheminette, me dit Samuel.

– C'est court, répliquai-je comme une évidence, et je n'ai pas à marcher sur du feu.

– Mais puisque c'est un feu froid?

– C'est du feu, répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

– On ne peut pas nier que tu es moldue, toi, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Je lui lançai un regard froid digne de ceux que pouvait parfois arborer mon cher Tom qui fit rire Antony et fit taire son frère.

– Allons-y, chantonna notre mère. Nagini, tu commences?

C'est livide que je ramassai la poudre. C'est en tremblant que je pris une grande respiration avant de m'installer dans le… feu. Je fermai les yeux, levai ma main et je m'écriai « Chez les Harrison! » avant de jeter le contenu de ma main dans le feu. C'est larmoyante que j'arrivai à destination et j'allai tout de suite vers un divan où je m'assis, et où Tom me rejoignit, un sourire moqueusement positionné sur son visage, mais assez discret pour rester poli. Je remarquai sur la table basse des petits biscuits et du thé pour la nausée… il me connaissait bien, ma foi…

Le reste de la famille arriva rapidement, et sans qu'eux ne soient affectés d'aucune manière… à part pour un peu de suie qu'ils s'étaient empressés de… de… J'avais oublié… Ma robe avait de la suie et maintenant le divan aussi. En voyant mes yeux s'ouvrir d'horreur et de culpabilité, Tom éclata d'un rire franc et sec. Il reçut un coup de poing sur l'épaule de ma part que pour rire encore plus fort. Je me tournai dos à lui, boudeuse. Je n'aurais pas dû, car il en profita pour me chatouiller. Voulant sauver mon honneur (honneur qui, manifestement, n'avait rien à faire des règles de bonnes conduites dans une telle toilette), je me retournai et me jetai sur lui dans le but de le chatouiller au moins autant qu'il me chatouillait, sinon plus.

Certains rieurs (Antony, Samuel et Henri (ce dernier, bien moins exubérant que ses fils, ne riait pas, il se contentait de le faire avec ses yeux)), d'autres réprobateurs (Sophie et Charles), une mitigée (Margaux) et une dernière indifférente (Célia) observèrent notre duel. Antony retira le thé et les biscuits pour les mettre plus loin.

– Bon les enfants, ça suffit maintenant!, intervint Sophie. Et toi, vient là que j'ôte cette suie de toi et du divan. Oh… et ta boucle…

Gênée de la décevoir, je cessai de me venger et vint docilement à elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya la suie sur moi, et d'un autre, le divan. Elle me tourna à dos et recommença à jouer après ma boucle. Lorsque nous parlions d'esthétisme, cette dame m'ennuyait! Je perçue Tom froncer légèrement les sourcils vers moi, interrogatif et méfiant. Je roulai brièvement les yeux pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Loin d'être rassuré, il était encore plus méfiant. Lorsqu'elle eut finie avec moi, je retournai promptement auprès de mon ami.

– Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?, le demandai-je tout bas.

Je sentis la chaleur monter dans mes joues lorsqu'il écarta mes cheveux et vint me susurrer la réponse à l'oreille :

– Tes yeux ne mentent pas, eux. Ce qu'ils ne disent pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi ça t'énerve. Est-ce simplement parce que tu trouves qu'elle exagère, ou es-tu fâchée parce que tu n'as pas réussi à lui plaire?

– Mais puisque je te dis que je m'en fous!, répliquai-je plus bruyamment et en m'en allant.

J'ouvris la porte vers la cour et j'eue tout juste le temps d'entendre Tom s'excuser auprès des autres avant que je ne claque la porte derrière moi. Je partis marcher vers le boisé qui couvrait pratiquement tout leur terrain.

Comment osait-il prétendre que je cherchais à lui plaire et que c'était ça qui me dérangeait!? Bien sûr je voulais qu'elle m'apprécie! Personne ne veut vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas! Mais ce n'était pas pourquoi j'étais fâchée! Et puis, oui, elle exagérait! C'était quoi cette histoire de toujours avoir l'air belle et féminine!? Je voulais juste m'amuser avec Tom avant qu'il ne parte, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche tout!? J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes.

Et pourquoi avait-il insisté sur ça!? S'il ne m'avait rien dit, je n'aurais pas pété une coche! Je ne serais pas dehors à pleurer, toute seule! À moins que…

Je jetai un regard derrière moi et je remarquai Tom qui me suivait en gardant une distance stratégique. Je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux avant de retourner mon regard vers l'avant. Il me suivait en plus! J'arrêtai abruptement, me dirigeai vers lui et le poussai.

– Tu n'es qu'un sale porc!

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves pour m'insulter!? Franchement, Nagini, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux!, répliqua-t-il en me poussant beaucoup plus efficacement, car je me retrouvai par terre.

– Tu me fais chier! Tu m'énerves! Je te déteste! Et tu n'as aucun maudit sens moral!

– Pourquoi j'en aurais, d'abord!? Trouves mieux, ça ne m'atteint pas une miette!

– Tu n'es qu'un traitre qui me laisse toujours toute seule! J'les déteste Tom! J'veux rentrer à la maison! Pourquoi on n'a pas de maison, Tom! J'veux pas les avoir dans ma vie! Ils m'énervent! Je les comprend pas! Ils ne pensent pas comme nous! Je ne leur fais pas confiance! Je veux rentrer!

Il sourit faiblement, mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

– Désolé, je ne devrais pas sourire mais…

– Tu m'énerves.

– C'est un réflexe!

– Alors ait la décence de regarder ailleurs!

Il se tourna dos à moi et ricana.

– Ça va pas, non! En plus, tu te mets à rire!?

– Je suis désolé, que je te dis! C'est plus fort que moi!

– Va chier!

– Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, c'est les nerfs!

Du coup, je me calmai, du moins, suffisamment pour arrêter de lui crier dessus.

– Merde, je voulais juste pouvoir régler nos problèmes à mesure qu'ils se présentent, c'est tout, se plaignit-il à voix basse.

– Désolée, moi aussi ça doit être les nerfs… Je ne les déteste pas, et je ne te déteste pas non plus… c'est jusque, tout va tellement vite… Je sais que c'est parce qu'on a décidé d'aller vers l'avant mais… ça me terrifie.

– Attend ma majorité, on ira prendre une maison et on pourra prendre du recul. On gardera contact avec eux si ça nous chante, et sinon… on aura grandi hors de la misère. C'est déjà ça.

– J'veux pas que tu partes.

– Et comment je nous ferais vivre, sans travail?, ricana-t-il. Tu veux que je me mette à faire une organisation criminelle?

– Franchement, Tom…

– Tu vois, il faut que j'aille à l'école.

– Pourquoi à Poudlard? Tu n'as même pas à y aller. C'est pas obligatoire.

– J'apprendrais avec l'aide de quel tuteur, sans argent pour le payer?

– … Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

– … Veux-tu que je te kidnappe pour t'amener à l'école encore, cette année?

C'était la première fois qu'une aussi mauvaise idée me semblait aussi intéressante. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

– On devrait rentrer, ils nous attendent pour commencer à manger, me dit-il gentiment tout en m'aidant à remettre ma robe en ordre.

– Oui…

– C'est dommage, je préfère cette robe froissée et poussiéreuse, ça te donne un air plus sauvage, me taquina-t-il.

Je lui donnai un amical coup sur le bras puis nous marchâmes vers sa maison.

– Nana!, m'accueillie la petite Célia qui me tendit ses mains pour se faire prendre.

Ce que je fis sans hésiter et me dirigeai d'un bon pas jusqu'au divan car cette gamine était lourde! Je me mordillai les lèvres avant de regarder les autres.

– Je suis désolée pour tantôt…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, va, me répondit Margaux. Mais ne pars plus comme ça, tu as inquiété tout le monde.

– Je suis désolée.

– Viens plutôt t'asseoir.

Le repas se passa bien, mais je n'étais pas trop… « dedans », je ne voulais pas que demain arrive… jamais.

**Notes:**

_Divagation de l'auteur sur la violence et ses séquelles : _

_Je ne connais personnellement personne qui ait connu de la violence physique, sauf peut-être mon hôte, mais beaucoup qui ont vécu de la violence psychologique. La violence, ça fait des ravages, ça laisse des séquelles. Des fois, une telle personne réagit disproportionnellement à un événement sans aucune bonne raison apparente, et reste de marbre lors d'un événement qui aurait dû la faire réagir, ne serait-ce que pour se protéger. Ce n'est pas le même rythme, et les avancés que vous pouvez faire avec eux peuvent se briser en mille morceaux sous prétexte qu'un inconnu a refusé de leur sourire, et que bien sûr, c'était personnel, c'était visé... _

_Nagini utilise mes trucs avec Tom : elle le laisse se fâcher, lui en donne le droit, elle sait et lui fait comprendre qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas qu'un mauvais garçon, reconnait son individualité, elle lui apprend la douceur, elle s'éloigne s'il devient dangereux, revient lorsqu'il est calme pour s'assurer qu'il le reste et l'aider à vraiment se calmer, à comprendre que la tempête est passée. Si j'ai appris une chose de mes expériences est que lorsque vous arrivez à gagner la confiance de quelqu'un qui a subit de l'abus, vous vous gagner un allié fortement loyal, mais que sa loyauté sera toujours un peu... particulière... _

_Une autre séquelle que j'ai remarqué est une qui est très vicieuse : une personne victime de violence développe une telle colère, parfois sans savoir envers qui ou quoi ou en développe une envers soi-même. Alors que malgré qu'elle aurait dû être une personne d'une douceur incroyable, elle se trouve à être une personne incroyablement cruelle... et parfois, et même souvent à mon avis, c'est une dualité. Cette violence qu'ils développent a pourtant un but très louable : celui de protéger leur vulnérabilité. _

_La tendance naturelle d'une personne a répéter les schémas ayant conduit à de la violence est malheureusement vrai. Ainsi une personne qui subit du chantage émotif de la part de son père se répète que c'est son père et qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser tout seul. Le pire, c'est quand vous voyez cette personne se lever un bon matin et se diriger vers son bourreau, sous le seul prétexte que c'est ce qu'elle "est supposée faire". N'essayez même pas de raisonner cette personne, ça ne sert à rien, la réalisation doit venir d'eux et ils risqueraient de se braquer. Le mieux que j'ai trouvé à faire est d'essayer de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur solution, et qu'il y en avait d'autres, des solutions. Qu'ils ont le droit de se sentir bien et en sécurité et que s'arranger pour l'être ne font pas d'eux des personnes abjectes, que le problème ne vient pas d'eux, mais peut-être de l'autre. _

_Bon, ce n'étaient après tout que mes expériences personnelles et surtout, chaque cas est unique, je crois que la véritable clef de l'affaire est de savoir écouter et s'adapter..._


	30. Chapitre 29

_Voilà le dernier de la journée, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^_~_

_Bonne lecture et bonne journée!_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient à J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 29 : Un serpent et un troupeau de griffons**

– Tu ne vas pas me faire une tête d'enterrement à chaque fois que je vais partir…

– Je suis désolée.

Vexé, Tom soupira furieusement.

– Arrête d'être désolée, ça ne règle absolument rien! Je vais t'envoyer Snake à chaque fois que je le recevrai, me fit-il réaliser en me pointant son hibou dont j'avais finalement appris le prénom.

– C'est pas pareil…

– Je dois étudier.

– Je ne dis pas que c'est ta faute. Désolée, je ne suis pas capable d'avoir un autre air alors que tu t'en vas.

Il grogna.

– Un jour je vais réussir à t'arracher cette maudite expression de ton visage, jura-t-il en me fixant farouchement.

Je soupirai et le pris dans mes bras. Il me retourna le geste tout en m'insultant pour la forme.

– Bon, il est temps que je parte.

– Bonne demi-année, lui souhaitai-je, on se revoit à Noël.

– À Noël, oui. Ne fais rien de stupide. Ne trouve pas un village de moldus pour prétendre être sorcière. N'essais pas de contrôler un balai par toi-même. N'essais pas de jouer l'héroïne et n'essais pas de trouver Poudlard. Ah, oui : ne fais absolument rien qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger, c'est clair?

– Oui, c'est clair. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais dans un village de moldus, ni pourquoi je ferais du balai sans toi, ni pourquoi je jouerais l'… Je dois admettre que pour Célia… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essayerais d'aller à Poudlard sans votre aide, une moldue ne peut pas trouver Poudlard. Et franchement, pourquoi je mettrais ma vie délibérément en danger?

Il me fit l'un de ses regards qui disait « Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui trouve toujours une manière de te mettre en danger. »

– Ça m'est juste arrivé une fois!

– … Nous en parlerons une autre fois de ta manie de te jeter devant ceux que tu aimes, veux-tu?

Il me fit un dernier câlin avant de partir.

– Amuse-toi, au moins!, lui souhaitai-je.

Il leva sa main au dessus de sa tête pour me répondre, mais ne se retourna pas. Je retournai auprès de Sophie et mes frères.

– Vous n'êtes pas encore partis?, leur « fis-je remarquer » d'un ton morne.

– Non, p'tite sœur, il y a encore une quinzaine de minutes et on voulait te présenter à deux trois de nos amis si tu le voulais bien. Tu es assez populaire auprès des griffondors, chantonna Antony.

– Quelle brute, soupirai-je en pensant au départ hâtif de Tom.

– Cesse de penser à lui et occupe-toi un peu de nous, sinon on va être jaloux, intervint Antony en me prenant par les épaules et m'emmenant sans doute vers ses amis, Samuel sur nos talons.

Il y avait deux petits groupes qui me firent bientôt face, différenciable par l'âge moyen des participants et par leur ratio homme/femme. Dans le premier groupe, les plus jeunes, deux gars pour une fille, et dans le deuxième, trois gars pour trois filles.

– Voici notre petite sœur, la très connue Nagini, celle-là même qui a réussi à se faire introduire dans Poudlard par un serpentard!, m'introduisit Antony.

– Nagini, voici Alexis et Mathieu, et la fille, là, c'est Lise, la jumelle d'Alexis, me présenta Samuel à ses amis.

– Et voici Nicolas qui sort avec Salomé, Emmanuel avec Léa et Stéphane qui cours après une très intéressée mais très conservatrice Nina.

– Antony, savonne-toi la bouche!, rigola ladite Nina qui était rendue toute rouge, mais qui semblait en avoir l'habitude. Mais dit-donc, Nagini, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec le serpentard pour son départ, vous n'étiez pas inséparables?

Mon sourire, dont j'avais eu quelques difficultés à acquérir, se figea un peu.

– Nous n'avons jamais été doués pour nous dire au revoir, tentai-je de dire sur un ton léger.

Je remarquai un regard s'échanger entre les deux frères.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux?

– Oh, tu sais, rigola Antony, rien de vraiment important…

Je me tournai vers Samuel, beaucoup plus impressionnable par mon air « serpentien ».

– Ben, c'est que tu commences à avoir ce ton, vois-tu, ou soit Tom et toi gardez durant une éternité un silence vraiment bizarre, soit vous vous mettez à vous engueuler.

– Vous pensiez à une porte de sortie, soupirai-je excédée.

– Ben avoue que tu as sale caractère, rigola Antony de bon cœur alors que son frère tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux.

Le pire, c'est qu'avec le caractère d'Antony, il était le plus à même de me ramener mon sourire, et il avait réussi à me calmer.

– Tu ne lui arraches pas la tête!, s'étonna Samuel.

Je décidai, pour le bien de tous, de l'ignorer ce coup-ci. Antony m'embrassa la joue en me demandant de prendre soin de leur parent, Samuel se contenta de me serrer l'épaule. Puis ensuite le sifflet du train résonna et les onze adolescents s'empressèrent d'embarquer tout en me saluant brièvement.

C'est moi ou au pensionnat, c'était moi la gentille et que maintenant, c'était l'inverse?

**Notes:**

_Autre divagation de l'auteur sur les séquelles de la violence: _

_Je viens de me rappeler une autre conséquence de la violence, mais cette fois, je crois qu'elle est spécifique à la violence connu dans l'enfance, bien que, je ne connaisse que des personnes ayant connu ça durant l'enfance, je ne pourrais pas comparer... _

_Voilà, la séquelle est celle de faire murir prématurément la personne, mais seulement partiellement, et de figer le tout. Souvent, je reste surprise de l'écart de maturité entre ceux qui ont vécu de la violence et ceux qui n'en ont pas vécu... mais avec le temps, on se rend compte que la personne ayant vécu de la violence a une part en soi qui ne vieillit jamais, comme si l'enfant qui croyait en tout en eux restait là à regarder l'horreur de leur passé sans arriver à y croire, et que par conséquent, il n'évolue pas. _

_Ça dépend toujours du cas, mais je le remarque surtout en écoutant pourquoi il refuse quelque chose ou pourquoi il est fâché. Par exemple pourquoi la personne est fâché contre son ami: parce qu'il n'a pas répondu à son téléphone. Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi pense-t-il que c'était volontaire? En fait, il n'y pense pas, dans sa tête, c'est le cas, c'était volontaire. Soit on calme la personne en la ramenant à la raison, soit on attend qu'elle se calme un peu avant de le faire. Je dirais que l'exercice devient plus simple à la longue de la faire, je veux dire, ramener la personne à la raison et à la bonne humeur mais... ça peut surprendre, des fois, de la teneur des raisons évoquées. _

_Une de mes amies n'arrive pas toujours à se connecter avec ses sentiments, la majorité du temps, elle ne sait pas si elle apprécie vraiment quelqu'un ou non, elle voit la majorité des gens comme des pièces d'échec. Elle est une reine de la manipulation et on voit, à la grosseur de sa gang, qu'elle sait se faire aimer. Elle a une maturité assez développé, en tout cas, elle est autonome et elle est extrêmement bien organisée dans son budget, mais côté amour... il lui manque quelque chose, elle le dit elle-même. Son couple est stable et elle sait qu'elle l'aime, mais elle ne le sent pas, pas vraiment. Les fois où elle est connectée elle le sait qu'elle l'aime mais sinon..._


	31. Chapitre 30

_Bonjour!_

_C'est la dernière journée où vous aurez des chapitres en bloc. Il y aura au total quatre chapitres aujourd'hui et vous aurez ensuite à attendre de deux à cinq semaines, environ, avant le prochain chapitre. L'histoire sera actualisé en même temps que sur A3O alors il n'y a plus de décalage. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient à J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 30 : La GBM et monsieur Bartholomé Davidson**

Une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle croix sur le calendrier, un nouveau petit-déjeuner avec mon père. Il restait encore trois bonnes semaines avant le retour de Tom.

– Un livre de deuxième année?

– Effectivement, lui répondis-je tout en faisant couler le jaune de mon œuf.

– Mais pas le même que celui de ces deux dernières semaines?

– Je l'ai terminé avant de dormir. Celui-ci c'est Potions, il s'avère que j'adore Potions. Il est vrai que lire les recettes c'est beaucoup moins intéressant, mais je trouve un certain plaisir à essayer de comprendre certains ingrédients plutôt que d'autres, pourquoi de telle manière plutôt que telle autre.

– Tu aurais été une formidable sorcière.

Je préférai ne rien répondre à ça…

– Désolé, les vieux ça radote.

– Ça va… je sais que c'était un compliment…

– … Vas-tu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui?

Je regardai la cheminé avec un air contrit, aller à la bibliothèque voulait dire passer par le réseau de cheminés. Disons que je ne me pressais pas vraiment pour choisir.

– Peut-être, lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

Il se leva alors pour porter son assiette et commencer à s'habiller. J'en profitai pour terminer mes quelques bouchées et je vins l'escorter jusqu'à la porte. Il me tendit une petite bourse.

– Pour ta sortie.

– Ma sortie?, demandai-je en ramassant la bourse.

– Une petite récompense pour tous tes efforts. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ta mère et moi-même avons pensé que tu étais assez mature pour recevoir un peu d'argent.

– … Mais, j'en n'ai pas besoin, tentai-je de lui faire comprendre en essayant de lui remettre la bourse.

– Non, c'est à toi, bonne journée Nagini.

– Bonne journée papa… et merci!, m'écriai-je avant qu'il ne transplane et que je ne referme la porte d'un coup se, pour éviter les courants.

Je couru vers vers le divan devant la cheminé et m'enroulai dans la jeté. Je détestais l'hiver! La neige, le froid, le vent! Avais-je parlé du froid? … Pauvre Tom, je lui parlais du temps glacial presqu'une fois par lettre. Il faut dire qu'en saluant mon père tous les matins, j'expirimentais la source de mon inconfort tous les matins.

Une fois remise du passage de la porte et de son courant d'air, je sortis la bourse pour compter ce que l'on m'avait donné. Une mornille et dix noises. C'était une fortune en mes termes. Je glissai la bourse dans la poche de ma jupe. Je me décidai à aller à la bibliothèque, mais il me faudrait attendre le réveil de Sophie, car pour l'instant le feu était chaud, et non froid comme il le fallait pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Marcher dans le feu magique était assez stressant comme ça, je ne désirais pas expérimenter la cause de ma peur.

En attendant donc je ressortis le manuel de Potions. Je perdis rapidement la notion du temps, absorbée entre mes notes et le manuel.

– Toujours aussi matinale, me salua un voix endormie.

– Toujours.

– Tu as bien dormi?

– Oui, et toi?

– Oui, ronronna-t-elle tout en allant se chercher un café.

Elle adorait son premier café du matin comme certains vénèrent des reliques sacrées. Je préférais ne pas trop interférer dans sa routine matinale alors je retournai rapidement au manuel. Elle était rendue à son deuxième café lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de moi.

– Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui?

– Aller à la bibliothèque.

– Je te prépare la cheminé, alors.

Je regroupai mes notes et refermai le manuel dessus. J'allai ramasser mon manteau et je me dirigeai vers la cheminé, qui était maintenant prête pour mon passage. Sohie m'embrassa le dessus de la tête au passage et me souhaita bonne journée.

– Toi aussi maman, bonne journée. Et merci pour la bourse.

Je ramassai une poignée de la poudre de cheminette et fermai les yeux fortement avant d"énoncer ma derstination : la GBM, la Grandre Bibliothèque Magique.

Arrivée de l'autre côté, je me dirigeai vers la chaise la plus proche. J'étais… morte, nauséeuse, verte, étourdie et j'en passe. Ce moyen de transport n'était vraiment pas pour moi, même si je le préférais au monstrueux magicobus. Juste y penser me donnait la chair de poule et un nouveau haut le cœur. Un vieux bibliothècaire vint me rejoindre. Je le connaissais, je lui demandais souvent de l'aide pour aller me chercher un livre ou une information. Dans une bibliothèque sorcière, il faut s'attendre à ce que la méthode de recherche soit sorcière. J'étais heureuse qu'ils aient investi dans un programme d'accès pour les cracmols, ça simplifiait beaucoup de choses, notamment en ayant accès à ce vieux personnage.

– Je me demandais si vous alliez bientôt repasser, m'avoua-t-il. Je vous ai trouvé un magnifique ouvrage sur les effets de la lune sur les ingrédients magiques… Vous voulez un verre d'eau?

– S'il-vous-plaît.

Il transfigura un morceau de papier en une tasse et la remplit d'eau avec sa baguette.

– Le problème est peut-être votre système d'équilibre… est-ce que ça vous arrive de vous sentir étourdie sans raison apparente?

– Pas vraiment... Alors, cet ouvrage?

– Oui, le voici.

Il sortit de l'une de ses poches un gros et vieux grimoire que jamais je n'aurais voulu transporter ainsi. Sa poche _était_ ensorcelée, à ne point en douter... à ne pas en douter du tout.

Je l'ouvris et commençai à le parcourir, pour finalement arrêter très rapidement.

– C'est quoi tout ça?

– Que voulez-vous dire?

– C'est… ça ne fait aucun sens!

– Vous ne parlez pas latin?

– … Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas être impolie. Je suis sensée?

– Et bien, tous les livres d'un certain niveau seront en latin. C'est comme les sorts, tout est en latin. Avec le genre de question que vous vous posez, damoiselle, il serait judicieux d'apprendre cette langue.

– … Effectivement…

Apprendre à lire et écrire n'avait pas été assez laborieux ainsi? Le vieil homme fit virevolter quelques petits coups sa baguette et, au bout d'un moment, trois ouvrages arrivèrent près de nous et se posèrent sur la table.

– Voici une méthode, un dictionnaire et une grammaire, tous adaptés pour votre niveau.

– Merci…

– Ne soyez pas découragée, vous n'êtes pas la première à avoir dû apprendre. Moi par exemple, je parle maintenant couramment latin mais ça longtemps été pour moi du chinois.

– C'est le longtemps qui me décourage.

– Je n'étais pas aussi studieux que vous, croyez-moi. Je n'ai pas toujours été un vieux sage. Je pourrai vous aider, en attendant. Je peux vous traduire ce livre.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans votre définition de tâches, rigolai-je.

– Disons alors une tâche connexe, mademoiselle.

Je le remerciai, repoussai le grimoire avec regret et approchai la méthode pour apprendre le latin.

– Je peux les emprunter combien de temps?

– Vous pouvez emprunter la méthode et la grammaire pendant deux mois, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas emprunter le dictionnaire.

En jugeant son épaisseur, je ne m'en plains pas non plus.

– Merci monsieur Davidson.

Il s'installa près de moi, ouvrit l'ouvrage en latin et commença à le traduire mot à mot sur un parchemin avec une magnifique calligraphie que je n'aurais jamais. Nous travaillâmes ainsi une bonne partie de la journée pour nous rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa pause midi. Il m'invita à prendre le thé et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise au milieu de la salle pour les employés à siroter un breuvage au goût étrange en seule compagnie de ce vieux monsieur Bartholomé Davidson.

– Mais j'étais jeune dans le temps, je ne pourrais plus courir autant, conclut-il l'une de ses histoires qu'il adorait conter à propos de son époque de jeune révolté. Et vous, on ne vous voit pas souvent en compagnie de jeunes gens, vous êtes la seule à faire l'école à la maison?

– Oui, ils sont à Poudlard.

– Ah, je vois.

– Pour être franche, ça ne me dérange pas être moldue, ne pas avoir de pouvoir… ce qui me dérange, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux, là-bas, c'est devoir rester derrière… J'habitais dans un orphelinat, avant, et je me demandais tout le temps si Tom allait réellement revenir ou non. C'était pénible. Je ne supportais encore moins bien les séparations et je ne savais pas lire à l'époque, alors je ne pouvais même pas communiquer avec lui.

– Mais il est revenu.

– Toujours, même une fois plus tôt que prévu, lui admis-je avec amusement. Il m'a alors amené à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que j'ai maintenant une famille sorcière. Un professeur a bien voulu nous aider, et comme je ne pouvais pas retourner à l'orphelinat, et que je ne pouvais pas rester à l'école…

– Vous aimez beaucoup ce Tom, n'est-ce pas?, me taquina-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir et je m'empressai de faire non de la tête.

– B-bien sûr que je l'apprécie beaucoup, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous nous sommes épaulés dans les moments pénibles, ça crée des attachements ce genre de chose mais pas… enfin, nous ne nous aimons pas… comme ça…

– Si vous le dites, il est vrai que vous êtes encore un peu jeune pour ça, c'est aussi bien.

Encore plus rouge que plus tôt, j'acquiesçai.


	32. Chapitre 31

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 31 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière**

– Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?

Je papillonnai les yeux et me redressai. Je sentis alors les muscles de mon cou protester avec force en me faisant comprendre l'évidence : je m'étais endormie.

– J'ai longtemps dormi?

– Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle, mais ça peut faire longtemps, me répondit le vieil homme. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous, votre mère doit vous attendre.

– Effectivement… désolée…

Il me fit un clin d'œil brillant et ramassa mon manteau alors que je me levais pour pouvoir me le tendre.

– Je vous prépare le feu?

– S'il-vous-plaît.

Le vieux sorcier m'entraîna dans son doux sillage. Si ce n'était de lui, je ne crois pas que je reviendrais aussi souvent à la bibliothèque, après tout, j'avais déjà tellement à lire.

– Voilà. Puis-je m'attendre à vous voir demain?

– Non, je ne pense pas, Tom revient de Poudlard et je veux profiter de sa présence au maximum. Allez-vous être là à mon retour?

– La bibliothèque est un peu ma maison, alors vous avez toutes les chances de m'y trouver.

– À la prochaine, alors.

– À la prochaine, chère enfant.

Je me sentis rougir avant de partir. Je fis à peine quelques pas avant de me laisser tomber sur le divan, complètement lessivée.

– Nagini, tu es encore toute couverte de suie!

– C'est la suie ou un vomissement, me plaignis-je en grognant.

J'attendis un moment qu'elle ne me réponde puis je compris qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Intriguée, je levai mon regard maladif sur mon environnement : ma mère n'était pas présente.

– Maman?... Maman!?

Étais-je si habituée de son commentaire que j'avais cru l'entendre? Où était-elle? M'avait-elle laissée seule ici, sans personne pour m'accueillir? Une poussée d'adrénaline me fit oublier mes vertiges et je me levai d'un coup pour fouiller vigoureusement la maison. J'observai à travers chaque fenêtre pour savoir si elle était à l'extérieur, mais non, elle n'y était pas.

Paniquée, je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et je me répétais que ça ne se pouvait pas, que je dormais, que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle ne m'avait pas abandonnée, laissée toute seule, que c'était un cauchemar, que je devais me réveiller. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus et je m'écroulai lentement au sol, secouée de sanglots et de désespoir. On m'avait laissé derrière.

Remise de mon premier choc, je me trainai jusqu'à ma chambre que je fermai derrière moi, pris la couverture et me glissai sous mon lit avec mon oreiller. Je le serrai contre moi comme un toutou et je pleurai des larmes silencieuses tout en me jurant de ne pas pardonner la frayeur qu'elle avait osé me causer. Étais-je si peu importante pour elle?

J'entendis la porte d'entré se débarrer puis s'ouvrir. La chaude voix de monsieur Henri appeler mon nom. Il cogna à ma porte et attendit un moment avant d'entrer.

– Nagini? … Mais où es-tu?

Je l'entendis amorcer son départ, puis arrêter.

– Où est ton drap? Nagini?!, demanda-t-il encore, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il partit voir sa chambre avant de revenir ici et de se mettre à genoux et regarder sous le lit. J'aperçue un éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles avant de reprendre leur douceur naturelle. Il se coucha à plat ventre.

– Que fais-tu là, Nagini?

Je resserrai mon oreiller et refusai d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

– Tu as eu peur, seule?

J'essayai de me reculer encore plus loin de lui contre le mur, pour pouvoir me soustraire à ses paroles.

– Je doute que tu sois confortable, là-dessous, c'est fini, viens.

Mais je ne bougeai pas.

– Nagini…

– Va-t'en!

– Enfin, Nagini-

– Je t'ai dit de partir!

– Je ne-

– Va-t'en!

– Je ne partirai pas!

– Je m'en fous, va-t'en!

Je buttai de nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois ma tête se frappa avec un bruit sonore contre celui-ci. Je grinçai une exclamation. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous battre avec le silence et c'est lui qui finit par admettre sa défaite et proposer un traité.

– Sort au moins de sous le lit et je quitterai ta chambre.

– …

– Nagini…

– Va-t'en, lui répétai-je avec un calme forcé.

Je dois admettre qu'il avait de la patience, mais son dos devait devenir trop inconfortable car il soupira avant de se relever.

– Je reste dans la maison, quand tu voudras parler tu viendras me voir.

Il quitta ma chambre et partit se servir quelque chose dans la cuisine. J'essuyai de nouvelles larmes mais restai où j'étais, je m'y sentais mieux qu'ailleurs. Épuisée par mes émotions et apaisée, bien sans l'admettre, par la présence d'Henri, je m'endormie.

Je me réveillai courbaturée et légèrement amnésique, ce qui me permit de me glisser hors de ma cachette sans avoir l'envie pressante d'y retourner. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de sortir de ma chambre, par contre, et ce, même si j'avais faim.

Il était si tôt le matin qu'il faisait encore noir, c'est sous cette lumière que j'entendis quelqu'un sortir de la cheminée. Je fus à deux doigts de m'écrier de peur, mais je reconnus rapidement, Dieu soit loué, le pas de madame Desbois. Je m'empressai de retournai le plus silencieusement dans mon lit, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais réveillée si elle venait vérifier mon sommeil.

L'idée ne sembla évidemment pas lui venir à l'esprit car elle alla directement à sa chambre. Je retins un grognement sarcastique. Je ne sortis pas de ma chambre alors que monsieur Henri se leva plus tard le matin. Il vint cogner à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement.

– Est-ce que tu viens manger?

– Non.

– … Madame Harrison a accouché, cette nuit. Un petit garçon.

– …

– Si je t'apporte ton déjeuner, tu vas le manger?

– Non.

Et je refermai ma porte au nez d'un Henri tout blessé. J'avais honte. Honte d'être en colère et honte d'avoir honte d'être en colère. Je voulais être seule pour ne plus avoir honte et pouvoir démêler mes sentiments en paix. Bien plus tard il recogna à la porte et m'avertit que Sophie (qui entre temps avait tenté de s'excuser) partait à la gare de King Cross, que si je voulais y aller, c'était maintenant.

Et malgré mon envie terrible d'y être, je ne bougeai pas. La seule idée de retrouver Tom me mettait les larmes aux yeux, pas question que je me mette à faire une scène au milieu des élèves.

Finalement, je les entendus arriver. Le premier à franchir la porte était Tom, Tom qui salua à peine mon père avant de débouler sans frapper dans ma chambre. Je sursautai à un tel point que je ne criai même pas. Il referma la porte et vint se placer devant la fenêtre, dos à moi. Il était tendu, mais je le voyais se détendre à vu d'œil. Il prenait de grandes respirations pour forcer son corps à se détendre.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre gentiment la parole :

– Es-tu fâchée contre moi?

Sa question me surprit tellement que j'éclatai carrément en sanglot. Je sentis rapidement ses bras autour de mon corps.

– Ils t'ont fait du mal, alors?, supposa-t-il ensuite, la voix remplie de colère contenu.

Il frotta mon dos en attendant que je sois apte à répondre, sachant que je ne parlerais pas encore pendant un moment. Lorsque je fus calme, et bien calée dans ses bras, il me posa la question :

– Que s'est-il passé?

– … J-… j'étais toute, seule… personne puis pas de mots, sanglotai-je, rien. Personne! Je pensais que… tu sais…

Il resserra son étreinte, nous restâmes ainsi un moment, puis il me relâcha.

– Il paraît que tu n'as pas mangé.

– J'ai pas envie de les voir…

– … Mieux vaut tôt que tard, tu ne penses pas?

– …

– Attend.

Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et épongea mes joues. Je pris le mouchoir et fis le travail plus complet.

– Yasmina est là.

Je fis l'une de ses grimaces et il y répondit par une autre.

– Je sais, et théoriquement, elle devrait dormir ici… je crois que je vais proposer à Antony et sa blonde de dormir chez moi.

– Tu as un petit frère.

– Je sais, d'ailleurs il s'appelle Laurent, madame Desbois nous l'a dit.

– Il ne risque pas de troubler leur sommeil?

– Aux deux tourtereaux? Ma mère n'a pas encore eu sa permission de sortie d'hôpital, pour le moment. De toute façon après, ils vont sans doute aller chez sa famille à elle. Ça va mieux?

J'acquiesçai.

– Dans ce cas, on y va.

Je m'agrippai donc solidement à son bras et il amorça le mouvement de la sortie. Rendus dans la cuisine, je crois que sa main n'avait plus une goutte de sang tellement je le serrais. Mon père avait l'air soulagé, ma mère coupable, mes frères inquiets et la fille, qui ma foi était très distinguée, inconfortable. Cependant, ils tentaient tous d'avoir l'air normal et de suite je fus sûre que Tom leur avait dit de ne pas réagir à mon arrivée.

– Ça va?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Samuel.

Tom balaya la question de sa main libre.

– Très bien, répondit-il simplement. Madame Desbois, vous pourriez me sortir des crudités et un verre d'eau?

– Bien sûr…

Dès que ce qu'il eut demandé arriva, il me poussa légèrement d'un mouvement d'épaule pour m'encourager à me servir.


	33. Chapitre 32

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 32 : Mine de rien, la Terre continue de tourner...**

– Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est demandée pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça, me plaignis-je à Tom alors que nous étions dehors protégés du froid par l'un de ses sorts.

– Bien sûr qu'elle s'est posée la question, répliqua-t-il du tac-o-tac. Je lui ai fait comprendre que tu avais tes raisons et que je te supportais entièrement. Elle a acquiescé et a demandé si c'était grave, si tu allais bien aller.

Nous parlions ainsi de Yasmina.

– Quand ça?

– Dans le magicobus. Elle s'est inquiétée en toute bonne foi, sans porter de jugement. Ne sois pas dur avec toi-même. Tu as eu peur, c'est parfaitement normal.

– Tu trouves vraiment que c'est un comportement _normal_?, répondis-je avec dédain.

– M'être retrouvé seul en ayant le doute que ce soit qu'on m'ait laissé derrière, je ne me serai pas enfermé dans la chambre, j'aurais brûlé la maison, répondit-il abruptement. Étrangement, je préfère ta réaction, conclut-il avec sarcasme.

Je me collai à lui pour y trouver de la chaleur, psychologiquement affectée par la neige autour de nous, et par notre conversation.

– Madame Desbois a répété qu'elle était sûre de t'avoir laisser un mot t'expliquant qu'elle avait suivit ma mère à l'hôpital, mais je crois que sur le coup de l'émotion, elle a plus pensé l'avoir fait qu'autre chose. En tout cas, ni elle ni son mari n'a trouvé le mot en question… Il serait préférable de ne pas nous laisser seuls, prochainement, car pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie, et c'est lui arracher les entrailles, m'avoua-t-il.

Je grimaçai en m'imaginant parfaitement la scène, même s'il est vrai qu'une partie de moi voulait que ça arrive, je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un, que je le haïsse ou non, qu'il m'ait fait mal ou non.

– Elle a essayé de s'excuser, mais je voudrais juste qu'elle arrête pour de bon d'en parler…

– Elle s'en veut, au moins.

– Oui, mais moi je n'aime pas ça, qu'elle sache que ça m'a fait _ça_, que tout le monde sache comment je suis minable…

En ni une, ni deux, je reçus une tape derrière la tête. Je tournai mes yeux colérique directement dans le regard tout aussi furieux de Tom. Nous nous toisâmes du regard.

– Tu-n'est-pas-mi-na-ble!, revendiqua-t-il en prononçant chaque syllabe bien séparément et avec force entre ses dents serrées.

– Ne me tape plus!

– Alors arrête d'être idiote!

– Je ne suis pas idiote!

– Parfais!

– Parfais!

Nous nous boudâmes dos à l'autre mais ironiquement encore très proche l'un de l'autre.

Nous étions ridicules. Est-ce vraiment vrai qu'il n'y a que de très bons amis pour se chicaner aussi souvent? Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et la colère s'enflammer aussitôt, j'en avais mare de tout le temps pleurer! Même si, pour être franche, en ignorant ces trois derniers jours, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pleuré. N'empêche, n'avais-je pas assez pleurer pour toute une vie? Si on avait ramassé toutes les larmes que j'avais versées dans ma vie, je me demandai la grosseur du lac que nous aurions pu en faire.

Toujours dos à moi (je vérifiai d'un vif coup d'œil), il prit ma main. Encore une de ces fois où nous nous contentons de respirer et de regarder autour de nous le monde avancer sans que nous fassions quoi que ce soit pour y participer. Tant que nous restions là, nous étions en sécurité, en sécurité et en paix. Mes larmes se tarirent doucement, je me détendis.

Je levai ma main et pointai un racoin du jardin.

– Regarde, un lapin!

Son regard suivit mon bras puis aperçut l'individu aux longues oreilles. Il esquissa un sourire un peu absent.

– Je devrais t'acheter un animal de compagnie. Un serpent ça te dit?

– Un serpent!?, m'étranglai-je.

– Mais oui, je prendrais soin d'en prendre un qui ne te ferait pas de mal, mais qui te protègerait. Comme ça tu ne serais pas toute seule, jamais.

– Et te connaissant, soit il est immense et peut envaler un homme, soit il est venimeux et peut tuer un homme d'un coup de venin.

– Pas obligé d'être aussi cynique, grogna-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

– Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Il y a une montée de la pensée extrémiste à l'école… une école étant le reflet de la société…

De ma deuxièmement main, j'entourai celle qui tenait la mienne.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, et le serpent, c'est plus toi que ça ferait plaisir que moi.

– Fais-moi plaisir, alors! Il y a des races qui ne tue pas, mais qui paralyse, par exemple.

Les serpents ne me faisaient pas à proprement parler peur, j'en avais si souvent vu près de Tom lorsque nous étions à l'orphelinat, mais je ne me sentais pas… _à l'aise_ près d'eux. Après tout, c'était une race intelligente qui pouvait parler, mais comme je ne parlais pas fourchelangue, comme tout le monde à part Tom, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser.

– Je t'achète un animal de compagnie de ton choix à condition que tu acceptes un serpent.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un animal de compagnie?

– … Qu'il t'aide à t'empêcher de paniquer comme la dernière fois.

– …

– Et me rassurer en sachant que tu n'es pas toute seule.

– As-tu seulement l'argent?

– Je n'ai rien acheté, l'année dernière, à part Snake en début d'année, en plus de cette moitié d'année, j'ai un certain montant. S'il m'en manque, je suis persuadée que quelqu'un voudra bien participer.

– Non.

– Même sans te le dire.

Je lui tirai la langue, boudeuse.

– Je te verrai bien avec un gros chien, un bouvier bernois, par exemple.

– …

– Ou un chat genre angora. Quelque chose qui fasse peluche.

– …

– Un petit singe?

– Tom?

– Ah, enfin tu réagis!

– … Je n'aime pas les animaux.

Voilà, c'était dit.

– J'aime bien Snake mais c'est bien parce qu'il est notre facteur. Les animaux, ça me rend mal à l'aise. Je veux bien te faire plaisir avec ton serpent, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit venimeux ou dangereux, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit gros.

– Ce sera raisonnable, promis!

Ses yeux brillant valaient bien que je me fasse l'amie d'un serpent…


	34. Chapitre 33

_Voilà voilà, le dernier chapitre en bloc. Ma dernière publication sur A3O était le 19 septembre alors d'ici le 30 octobre, je devrais être en mesure de vous fournir un nouveau chapitre._

_J'ai finalement fait un plan d'écriture, lol et j'ai prévu jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, reste plus qu'à l'écrire en suivant les grandes lignes ^_~_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 33 : Noël**

Lorsque Noël arriva, ce n'est pas un serpent que je reçus de Tom, mais quelque chose de bien plus simple et de… merveilleux. Il m'avait enfermé un feu magique dans un pot de verre, éclairant mes yeux d'une lueur bleutée et faisant pénétrer dans mes mains une chaleur douçâtre.

– Oh Tom, merci… c'est tellement… est-ce que ça va durer longtemps?

– Il a une autonomie de plusieurs mois, je le rechargerai de temps en temps, tant que tu m'y fais penser.

J'aurais bien voulu le serrer contre moi, mais j'étais si subjuguée que l'effort était trop grand. On évita un moment de me donner des cadeaux, car j'étais complètement ailleurs, à regarder un doux feu danser pour moi. Je finis par lâcher le pot de verre et serrer Tom. Il me taquina bien que je ne sache pas très bien ce qu'il me dit, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Je reçus aussi un épais volume vierge de la part de mes parents, un jolie marque page en tissus de la part de monsieur et madame Harrison, une tuque, un foulard et gants assortis de la part de Samuel et je reçus deux statuettes assez lourdes de deux magnifiques dragons, ayant chacune un angle droit de la part d'Antony et de sa petite amie. En voyant ma mine confuse, il s'expliqua :

– Ce sont des appuis-livres, je me suis dit que tu en aurais sans doute bientôt besoin.

Mon visage s'illumina lorsque je compris. La dernière fois que j'avais manipulé des appuis-livres remontait à l'époque de ma première famille adoptive, lorsque je faisais le ménage. Ici, personne n'en utilisait et je ne fouillais pas dans les rayons de la bibliothèque magique. Bref, après tout ce temps j'avais oublié l'existance de tels objects. Je remerciai tout le monde.

Moi aussi j'avais offert des cadeaux, j'avais participé à l'achat du cadeau que mes frères avaient été cherchés pour nos parents : un service à thé pour Sophie et un assortiment de thé pour Henri. J'avais aussi participé au cadeau de madame et monsieur Harrison, avec mes parents cette fois, eux ils leur avaient offert une réservation prépayée dans un restaurant, et moi je leur offrais de garder Célia et Laurent pour la nuit. J'offris à Antony des billets pour un colloque sur les métiers herbicoles que monsieur Davidson de la bibliothèque m'avait dénichés, j'offris à Samuel un vieux bouquin détaillé sur le quidditch que la bibliothèque avait élagué, mais qui était quand même, malgré tout, encore en bonne condition, et finalement, j'offris à Tom un capteur de rêve comme celui que nous avions pu voir dans les vitrines d'un commerçant près d'où nous vivions, avant. Je savais cette magie fausse, mais j'aimais l'idée que nos cauchemars, pris dans le filet du capteur, brûlent aux premiers rayons du soleil tandis que nos beaux rêves passent au travers. Je l'avais fait moi-même, et je dois admettre que j'avais utilisé certaines plumes de Snake, mais celui-ci me les avait pour ainsi dire données, un bon soir je lui ai parlé de mon idée, mais qu'il ne perdait jamais de plume à la maison, et, à ses venues suivantes, il faisait sa toilette avant de partir et laissait une plume. J'ai même dû lui dire d'arrêter, car il continuait ainsi tous les jours, et j'étais maintenant pratiquement capable de m'en faire un nid. Les hiboux sorciers sont intelligents… à moins que ce soit tous les hiboux… J'en avais ressenti, ironiquement, un petit frisson de peur, et ce, même si j'adorais Snake, enfin, autant que je pouvais _adorer_ un animal. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais il me faisait peur, je crois que tout ce qui bouge, agit et pense par soi-même, sans que je ne sois capable de comprendre son langage, me terrifiait…

Après Noël, Antony et Yasmina (que je connaissais encore à peine, tellement je l'avais évitée) partirent chez elle passer le reste des vacances. Tom était déçu, il disait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander devant tout le monde pour quand était leur mariage.

– Ce n'est pas si important, je me reprendrai cet été, peut-être même rencontrerons-nous la belle-famille. Tu m'imagines le leur demander devant eux aussi?

– Tu est diabolique, soupirai-je amusée.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

– Mais plus sérieusement, je vais le coincer à l'école, prochainement, pour m'assurer qu'il a pensé à la bague. Ça fait un moment qu'ils se tournent autour, en tout cas suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas déplacé qu'il commence à magasiner ce bijou.

– Et c'est toi le petit frère…

– Frère?

– C'est à ça que vous ressemblez, lui et toi.

– Mmm… pourquoi pas, en effet?, affirma-t-il avec un étrange sourire satisfait au visage.

Il resta un moment ainsi avant de poursuivre :

– Antony est moins coincé que Samuel, mais je crains qu'il ne va quand même pas se dépêcher à la marier.

– Et ça te dérange? Ils vont à leur rythme, non?

– Ils sont un beau couple, ce serait dommage qu'ils se perdent de vue ou je ne sais quoi. Ce serait horrible, ils sont faits pour aller ensemble.

– Tu tiens à eux, commentai-je attendrie.

– …

Je pris sa main et nous gardâmes le silence.


	35. Chapitre 34

_Bonjour! _

_Je commence vraiment à aller mieux, je suis encore un peu septique, étant donné les quatre derniers mois mais ma santé semble être sur une pente montante plutôt que descendante ^^ J'ai même été faire du bowling, ce qui était encore inimaginable le mois passé ou même il y a deux semaines._

_Merci de votre présence et de vos marques d'affection (favoris, follow, reviews, simple lecture) ^^_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!_

_P.S. Les reviews non signé seront répondu à la fin du chapitre à lequel elles sont liées._

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 34 : Une pause est parfois nécessaire**

Tom repartit trop vite à mon goût, et je retournai à ma chère routine pour me détendre. On aurait pu croire qu'aller à la bibliothèque tous les jours m'aurait habitué à la poudre de cheminette, mais non, et en réalité, j'avais même parfois l'impression que ça empirait. En tout cas, cette fois-ci, ce fut le cas, je ne réussis même pas à reprendre pied jusqu'au premier siège, je m'écroulai tout bonnement sur le sol, en ayant l'impression que le monde basculait d'un côté. J'aurais voulu vomir, mais le problème n'était visiblement pas digestif, car rien ne remonta, même pas de la bile. Je commençai à pleurer, mais ça empira l'étourdissement, alors j'en perdis la force et j'agrippai le sol, comme s'il allait disparaître si je ne le faisais pas. Des larmes coulaient, mais je me répétais de ne surtout pas pleurer, car sinon ça tournait…

Une main très douce et froide effleura ma main, mon front.

– Mademoiselle? Êtes-vous capable de vous lever?

Je fixai mon regard – du moins, je tentai de fixer mon regard – sur ses yeux bleu-gris, il avait dû être populaire, lorsqu'il était jeune, avec des yeux pareils… Quelle pensée avoir en de telles circonstances!?

Mais je commençais à aller mieux. Le monde tournait moins.

– Seulement si je peux me stabiliser avec vous, répondis-je.

Il me tendit le bras que j'acceptai de bon cœur. Il m'entraîna ensuite vers notre table habituelle.

– Vous devriez allez voir un médicomage, c'est peut-être grave.

– Ce n'est rien de magique.

– Vous ne pouvez pas être sûre, et puis, ce n'est pas parce que le problème n'est pas magique que la solution ne pourrait pas l'être. Voulez-vous que je prévienne votre mère de venir vous chercher pour transplaner le retour, cet après-midi?

– … Ce serait une bonne idée, admis-je à contrecœur.

Il s'excusa, puis se releva pour partir vers une cheminée des cheminées à hauteur de tête, pour que les vieilles personnes, tel que lui, n'aient pas à se pencher pour discuter avec quelqu'un. Quel étrange méthode de communication, quand même…

Je me rendis compte, avec gêne, que monsieur Davidson avait fait léviter mes livres que j'avais emmenés, puis oubliés lors de mon étourdissement, jusqu'à la table. Si ce n'avait été que de moi, ils seraient encore sur le plancher de la Grande Bibliothèque Magique, la GBM.

J'étais encore sur le latin, ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'allais lire ça aisément, mais je commençais à comprendre une certaine logique, et certaines tournures devenaient plus naturelles. Je n'avais aucunement le courage de m'attaquer à ça ce matin, j'ouvris donc le premier livre de troisième année. Si ce n'aurait pas été du latin, j'en serais au moins à la moitié de l'année, sinon vers la fin, mais voilà, les langues, ce n'était pas ma force. Encore une chance que je n'étudiais le latin qu'à la bibliothèque.

– Ah! Vous avez repris des couleurs, voilà qui me rassure, me confia le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je lui souris du mieux que je le pus, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

– Vous devriez faire autre chose, aujourd'hui, vous êtes toujours en train d'étudier avec acharnement. Si j'ai bien compris, les seuls moments où vous vous divertissez, vous êtes avec monsieur Tom… Votre cerveau va saturer, ce n'est pas mieux.

Je n'osai pas le contredire, mais je ne l'encourageai pas non plus. Je tenais à apprendre encore plus, que ce soit une obsession m'importait peu, et étudier m'empêchait de trop penser à Tom, ou me rendait insensible, tout au moins, au sentiment d'ennuie que je pouvais ressentir… même si c'était moins le cas, depuis quelques temps. Je ne m'ennuyais pas _maladivement_, en tout cas, j'avais vécu pire mais… je ressentais quand même un vide, un manque.

– Que diriez-vous de ne pas étudier aujourd'hui?

– Pour faire quoi?

– Vous avez l'embarra du choix. Vous pourriez explorer les boutiques du coin, par exemple.

– Le problème avec les quartiers sorciers, c'est que je risque bien trop souvent de tomber sur un sort anti-moldu, du coup, je m'en irais, et sans doute pas dans la bonne direction pour rentrer. Sans un sorcier pour m'escorter, c'est inutile, je ne passe pas les barrières.

– Je pourrais vous escorter?

– Et votre travail? Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

– La GBM ne se limite pas entre ses murs, si je puis vous être utile ailleurs, je viendrai, et sincèrement, vous _avez_ besoin d'une pause. Allez, venez. Ça vous dirait de visiter une imprimerie sorcière?

Et sans attendre que je réponde, il était déjà debout, ses yeux pétillants m'empêchant de lui mentir en prétendant ne pas être un minimum intéressée. Cette journée me fit énormément de bien. Je pus voir les dessous de la production en série de journaux sorciers, ensuite, après avoir grignoté, il m'emmena voir un spectacle de rue. Si on pouvait voir des choses surprenantes de la part des spectacles moldus, je restai longtemps à observer les artistes sorciers qui mélangeaient un assortiment de sorts de toutes sortes, des acrobaties défiant l'entendement et des costumes qui évoluaient au rythme de la présentation.

Il m'emmena ensuite dans une boutique de thé où il y avait sans doute développé ses goûts particuliers en la matière. Je trouvai une tisane de framboisier et d'églantier, par contre, qui me plût particulièrement. Je l'achetai et je reçus en prime pour mon achat un petit sachet mélangeant de l'écorce de sapin, de la guimauve officinale, du citron et du gingembre. Disons simplement que le parfum était mémorable.

Nous rentrâmes à la GBM après ça, nous ne fûmes pas longtemps là avant que ma mère n'arrive. Elle avait un air soucieux au visage lorsqu'elle me regardait depuis Noël, et cette fois-ci n'avait rien de différent, au contraire. Dès que je fus à sa portée, elle prit ma température sur mon front.

– Est-ce que ça va mieux que ce matin?, se soucia-t-elle.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai eu une excellente journée. Tu aimes l'écorce de sapin?

– Ça débouche des sinus.

– En tisane…

– C'est bon quand on est malade, ça te ferait peut-être du bien.

Je grimaçai, avec ce que j'avais senti, je n'avais aucune intention d'y goûter. Elle me sera dans ses bras avant de m'entraîner à l'extérieur et de transplaner lorsque je lui en donnai le okay. Ma réaction fut moins intense qu'au matin, mais j'en perdu pied quand même.

– On va devoir faire quelque chose pour tes maux de transport, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi… Je vais te prendre un rendez-vous avec un médicomage, rajouta-t-elle en me tendant un verre d'eau.

Est-ce que leurs médicomages étaient si magique que ça pour autant me le faire proposer?


	36. Chapitre 35

_Me revoici avec un chapitre pour me consoler. Je fais ça des fois et c'est à ça que me servent les chapitres que j'ai écrit d'avance parce que sinon je ne tiendrais pas le rythme. Donc ce chapitre est une gracieuseté d'un test inutile à l'hôpital... J'espère que vous l'aimerez parce que pour ma part..._

_En tout cas, le chapitre est court mais c'est un peu un chapitre de transition alors... Bonne lecture _

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 35 : Un peu d'équilibre ne fait jamais de tord**

– Votre problème provient de votre système vestibulaire. Il semblerait que le vôtre soit obstrué. Avec un petit sort, ce sera réglé, mais vous devrez quand même suivre un programme de réadaptation, vous serez étourdie pendant un certain temps. Vous ne serez plus aussi réactive aux moyens de transport, mais il se peut que vous restiez sensible quand même, tout au moins le temps de rééduquer votre oreille, mais peut-être à vie.

Je soupirai, j'avais quelques difficultés à croire que ça s'arrange aussi facilement... et je me demandai ce que ça ferait de me promener sans avoir de malaise... ou tout au moins, moins de malaise.

– Tu es prête?, me demanda Sophie.

– Oui... je crois...

Le médicomage me demanda de m'allonger sur un lit. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un sort sur mon oreille. Immédiatement, je me sentis tomber sur le côté et je m'écriai de peur en me raccrochant au matelas. J'entendis ma mère tenter de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'entendais que le son de sa voix, pas les mots qu'elle utilisait. Quand j'eue l'impression que j'allais tomber vers le plafond, j'appelai Tom à l'aide. Je me retrouvai dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'était ma mère. Je me cachai dans ses bras. Tranquillement, le monde ralentit. Je sentis le médicomage prendre ma main et la plaquer contre le mur. Du coup, le monde ralentit d'un coup suffisamment pour que je rouvre les yeux. Je regardai ma main sur le mur et c'était la seule chose qui ne bougeait pas tant que ça, et lorsque je le regardais, ça se stabilisait tout autour. Si mon système d'équilibre de mon oreille était défaillant, je pouvais me fier à mes autres sens... Je m'étais toujours fiée pratiquement qu'à mes yeux pour appréhender le monde, ce n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais j'avais besoin d'être à l'écoute de la sensation du sol à mes pieds, de ma main longeant un mur, fermer les yeux si un objet trop en mouvement est dans ma vision, fixer mon regard et me soutenir à quelque chose si un bruit me déstabilise.

Le médicomage m'expliqua alors une série d'exercices fort simple à faire pour rééduquer mon oreille. Je les inscrivis dans un cahier puis nous pouvions partir.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer en transplanage?

– Oui, je préfère ça au reste...

Je m'accrochai solidement à elle avant de donner mon ok. Le tourbillon nous envala et je relâchai ma mère dans le but de pouvoir poser mon visage sur le sol glacé, mais elle me retint.

– Ça va?

Je soupirai, ennuyée par cette question. Avais-je l'air de bien aller?

– Oui, je vais bien, mentis-je.

Ma mère me serra dans ses bras avant de nous entraîner à l'intérieur. J'allai directement dans ma chambre après m'être débarrassée de mes bottes et de mon manteau. Sur mon bureau traînait mon feu magique que je pris et allai me cachai avec sous mes draps. Je gémis d'aise. Que le froid finisse! Je n'avais pas été longtemps à l'extérieur mais c'était déjà suffisant pour que je ne puisse empêcher un doux frisson parcourir mon corps au contact de la douce chaleur du bocal.

Une fois repue de chaleur, je m'étirai pour ramasser plume et parchemin. Je commençai ma lettre à Tom, après tout son hibou arriverait bientôt.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, mon problème d'équilibre se stabilisa assez rapidement, je ne devenais plus verte après un passage à la poudre de cheminette, mais j'étais loin de bien aller non plus (j'avais lâché la verdure pour la blancheur). Mais ça continuait de s'améliorer, juste moins rapidement. Je continuai mes exercices.

**Réponses aux reviews non-signées:**

**Jenna:** D'abord merci pour la review ^_^ ! Ensuite... oui effectivement, la description a toujours été mon point faible, surtout en ce moment où j'écris plus pour m'aider à passer à travers mes journées que pour être professionnelle. Ensuite, je trouve ça souvent superflu de tout décrire, si ce n'est pas atypique pour Nagini, qui est la narratrice, je ne la vois pas le souligner... Enfin, je vais essayer, mais je promets vraiment rien. (On me l'a souvent fait remarquer, parfois en point fort, parfois en point faible... (plus souvent en point faible, par contre, lol!)) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies les dialogues et l'histoire en générale ^^


	37. Chapitre 36

_J'ai encore été à un rendez-vous médical. C'est vraiment pénible toute cette histoire, j'ai hâte d'en avoir fini..._

_Pour revenir à quelque chose de plus positif, sur mon profil j'ai mis le résumé d'une idée pour une prochaine histoire (que je commencerais réellement qu'après celle-ci), je vous invite tous à aller voter pour les couples que vous voudriez y voir. _

_Merci en tout cas à tous mes lecteurs, mes reviewers, mes followers et tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favori ^^_

_J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre!_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 36 : Aimer c'est aussi partager**

Le Poudlard Express devait avoir quelque chose contre moi, si ce n'était pas en fait juste moi qui aie quelque chose contre. "Nous venons juste d'arriver, laisse-leur le temps." me disait ma mère mais... enfin, pour moi, on ne venait pas juste d'arriver, ça faisait tout un quart d'heure que nous étions-là à les attendre, et aussi pathétique que cela puisse me rendre, ce quart d'heure-là me semblait durer des semaines!

Cette fois, Tom et moi avions convenu d'un point de rencontre et je l'y attendais avec impatience. Le train arriva et je me forçai à rester où j'étais. Où nous avions convenu, je pouvais bien voir l'ensemble de la gare, il avait voulu s'assurer de savoir si j'étais là cette fois-ci ou non. Il m'avait écrit qu'il essayerait de prendre un des wagons proches de la tête. Ce fut le cas, je pus donc le voir dès qu'il descendit. Je le vis lancer un regard anxieux dans ma direction avant de s'apaiser. Je le saluai avec de grands mouvements de bras et il me répondit en me faisant un petit signe de venir. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, m'excusant envers ceux que je devais contourner durant mon cheminement. Je lui sautai dans les bras et il me fit tournoyer pour amortir mon élan. J'entraperçue ses amis lever les yeux au ciel et le saluer rapidement avant de partir.

– Nagini, je veux te présenter Dylan Wells, un ami. Dylan, c'est Nagini Desbois, je voudrais bien dire qu'elle est comme ma sœur, mais ce serait inapproprié.

– Enchantée Dylan, répondis-je avec un brin de surprise, je les pensais tous éclipsés.

– Enchanté, Tom m'a beaucoup parlez de vous.

Ce qui frappait chez Dylan, c'était l'aura de noirceur qui l'entourait malgré la blondeur de ses cheveux. Ce qui me frappa encore plus, c'est son visage qui s'anima soudainement pour me saluer, comme s'il prenait vie et qu'il n'avait jamais été ténèbres. Ses yeux étaient bleus et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé à priori, ils n'étaient pas foncés. Son visage s'animait et s'allumait que lorsqu'il parlait, c'était un peu étrange mais pas tant que ça. Il n'avait peut-être juste pas l'habitude d'être expressif, ou d'être heureux...

– Tom m'a aussi parlé de vous, vous êtes à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas?

– Effectivement, Tom et moi étudions souvent ensemble.

– Arrêtez, je vais être jalouse, répondis-je en riant. Je veux dire, me repris-je en rougissant profusément, pas être jalouse parce que je jalouserais la présence de l'un ou de l'autre ou quoi que ce soit c'est juste que... enfin...

Le rire de Tom m'interrompit et il vint derrière moi afin de me masser les épaules pour me forcer à me détendre.

– Dylan va passer une partie des vacances avec nous.

– Pourquoi?, demandai-je sans tact avant de me reprendre. Non que je sois contre sa venue c'est juste...

– Soudain, m'interrompit Tom avant que je ne dise une insulte sans le vouloir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a été prévenu de notre complicité.

– Et tes parents?

– Ils m'ont assuré qu'advenant que je veuille inviter un ami pour l'été, je n'aurais qu'à les prévenir dès que je le savais. Je leur ai envoyé Snake.

Je voulais partager sa bonne humeur mais j'étais en réalité vexée. Il devait en avoir conscience car il n'avait pas arrêté de me masser. Son ami s'excusa pour aller chercher ses bagages, semblait-il.

– Je suis désolé de te l'imposer comme ça, voulut-il m'amadouer.

– Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu l'as invité si soudainement.

– Il n'aime vraiment pas sa belle-mère. Son père s'est remarié l'été passé et comme j'ai appris qu'elle partirait chez sa famille durant la deuxième moitié des vacances, j'ai décidé de l'inviter pour la première moitié.

– Mais je ne te vois que l'été!

– Je ne serais pas toujours avec lui, me répondit-il naturellement en me prouvant qu'il avait pensé d'avance à cette discution. Des fois nous serons juste nous deux. Et nous passerons encore nos journées ensembles, comme il dormira chez moi, j'aurais aussi des moments seul avec lui. C'est comme avec tes frères mais un peu plus souvent.

– Beaucoup plus souvent, répondis-je tout en lui indiquant par mon ton que j'abdiquais.

De toute façon, pouvais-je vraiment y faire quelque chose?

– Nagini...

– Quoi?

– Tu es exaspérante mais je t'adore.

Il lâcha mes épaules pour glisser ses mains autour de mon ventre et de me serrer contre lui avec espièglerie.

– Encore vexée?

– Non.

– Parfait.

Il me chatouilla. J'éclatai de rire et me tortillai dans ses bras jusqu'à me retrouver par terre. Il m'aida à me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Dylan qui discutait avec d'autres serdaigles. Durant ce moment où j'assistai plus aux discussions que je ne participai, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir quand même un pincement au coeur... J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie et écartée...


	38. Chapitre 37

_Bon bon bon, je publie encore une fois avant la date supposée, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, lol! C'est juste parce que je suis heureuse que ce soit Halloween aujourd'hui et que NaNoWriMo débute demain (un concours où il faut écrire 50 000 mots durant le mois de novembre). Théoriquement, le concours ne devrait pas affecter ma publication, les chapitres étant déjà écrits, mais c'est possible._

_Aussi, je voudrais rappeler que l'eau dont s'abreuve un auteur qui publie est les reviews qu'il reçoit. Sérieusement, je ne veux pas vous forcer, car on me lit tout de même et voir que vous lisez jusqu'au dernier chapitre illumine déjà ma journée, mais je dois admettre que publier plusieurs chapitres sans recevoir un seul commentaire me désole un peu et je commence à me poser plein de questions inutiles, ridicules et paranoïaques. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Halloween et à ceux qui font le NaNoWriMo, un bon courage! ^_~_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 37 : Dylan**

Ce qui avait de plus enrageant avec Dylan, c'est que je m'entendais bien avec lui. Je me réveillais en colère et boudeuse, et lorsque j'allais les voir, Tom commençait une conversation et avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, je m'amusais. Dylan n'engageait pratiquement jamais de conversation, mais si nous tombions sur un sujet qui l'inspirait, il se montrait incroyablement bavard. Il était intéressé par ce que nous savions sur le monde moldu, Tom m'expliqua plus tard que c'était parce que la défunte mère de Dylan était moldue, mais comme son père et sa belle-mère étaient sorciers, il n'en savait pas grand choses. Sinon, il était facile d'avoir une discussion avec lui sur l'une des matières étudiées à Poudlard, ça devait être son côté serdaigle. Il connaissait aussi mes frères, du coup, nous faisions assez d'activités tous ensembles.

Malgré tout, je préférais ces moments où Dylan n'était pas là et où je pouvais profiter seule de la présence de Tom. Nous allions faire du vélo ou nous nous installions sur la roche derrière chez lui pour lire. Nous restions silencieux, nous discutions ou nous nous chamaillions comme à notre habitude.

– Tu comptes t'intéresser à Yasmina cet été?, me demanda Tom une fois que nous étions seuls sur la roche.

– C'est vrai, elle va venir cet été.

– Dans une semaine.

– Ah… On va être une foule…

– Pendant deux semaines, ensuite Dylan part.

– Déjà?

– On est bientôt la moitié de l'été, me rappela-t-il. Avoue que tu l'apprécies et que son départ va te déranger…

Je levai mes yeux de mon livre jusqu'au ciel, que je me perdis un moment à observer pour éviter de lui répondre.

– Il est sympa, admis-je, et son départ je l'avais oublié… alors oui, ça me dérange, j'aime pas quand…

– … quand les gens partent?

– Quand les choses changent, rectifiai-je, et aussi quand les gens partent, admis-je après une pause.

– On peut le réinviter l'année prochaine.

– … Si tu le réinvites, préviens-moi d'avance, veux-tu? Je n'aime pas ce genre de surprise.

– Je sais… mais on s'est bien adaptés, non?

– Oui mais… c'est pas pareil. Habituellement on a beaucoup de temps ensemble et un peu de temps avec les autres, là, c'est l'inverse.

– La deuxième moitié nous appartient et je te promets qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, susurra-t-il proche de mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut et je me sentis rougir violemment tandis que je m'éloignais avec gêne de son tour de charme.

– T'es mieux de tenir ta promesse, lui répondis-je quand même avec le sourire tout en me massant mon oreille pour tenter d'oublier ce que j'avais ressentis.

Il ricanait maintenant en me disant de ne rien craindre, qu'il tiendrait parole. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me sentir mal à l'aise à sa présence et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais il avait le même sourire que d'habitude, un peu narquois, un peu provocateur. Le fait que tout soit pareil à d'habitude, outre mon malaise, finit par me détendre. Rien n'avait changé, il ne faisait que me taquiner… Nous continuâmes de lire jusqu'à ce que l'heure du souper approche et que les autres garçons viennent nous rejoindre. J'avais rarement vu Antony aussi excité et heureux, il courait vers nous en tenant un parchemin à la main tandis que Samuel criait des exclamations de joie en l'honneur de son frère. Dylan marchait tranquillement avec Samuel avec son masque d'indifférence habituel au visage.

Je me demandai surtout en quel honneur ils venaient nous déranger alors qu'habituellement ils se faisaient un honneur de nous laisser tranquille. « Elle devient grincheuse sinon! », s'amusait parfois à me taquiner Antony.

– J'ai reçu mon acceptation! Je suis pris en tant qu'apprenti d'un herboriste qui travail avec un maître de potions!

J'étais contente pour lui et je lui pardonnai immédiatement d'être venu nous interrompre. Antony avait après tout juste fini Poudlard et c'était vraiment bon signe qu'il ait été engagé aussi rapidement. Je lui sautai dans les bras. Les deux autres arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

– Crois-tu pouvoir être engagé là après ta formation?, lui demanda Tom.

– Il y a des chances, l'herboriste se fait vieux après tout, mais c'est aussi le cas de celui qui fait les potions… De toute façon, j'aurai un bon C.V. après ça, que je sois engagé ou non, je trouverai facilement de l'emploi.

Le visage de Dylan s'anima et je sus qu'il allait prendre parole :

– Tu le mérites.

Et voilà, ses yeux brillants redevinrent ternes et son sourire re-disparut. Je devais bien me l'admettre : j'avais vraiment développé de l'affection envers lui, je me demandais d'où lui venait cette étrange particularité et s'il serait possible un jour de le voir sourire sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je l'appréciais… vraiment beaucoup.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt déménager?, demanda Samuel.

– Bientôt est relatif, mais d'ici l'année prochaine oui, je devrais avoir déménagé.

– Génial, car j'en ai mare de partager ma chambre avec toi, rigola-t-il.

– Pas plus que moi, taquina l'aîné.

Ainsi débuta une chicane si habituelle et sans conséquence entre frères. Dans le fond, j'aimais beaucoup les choses comme elles l'étaient. Moi au milieu de ma famille, et ma famille heureuse, peu importe qu'il y ait des gens que je connaisse pas ou moins. Tom rejoignait les réjouissances et je contemplai le tableau avec attendrissement. Je ne remarquai pas Dylan m'observer de la même manière.


	39. Chapitre 38

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou qu'il m'ont rajouté en favori, ça m'a fait énormément de bien. Je remercie aussi ceux qui continue à me lire, bien évidemment ^_~_

_Je pensais que NaNoWriMo aurait tendance à ralentir ma publication, mais force est de constater que c'est l'inverse, du moins aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées un peu, alors je me suis dit que rajouter un chapitre ici ne ferait de tord à personne XD _

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et une excellente journée!_

_P.S. Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 38 : Mission amitié**

– Yasmina, débutai-je mal à l'aise, enchantée de refaire ta connaissance.

– Enchantée, c'est un plaisir de refaire ta connaissance aussi.

J'étais vraiment embarrassée par sa douceur et cette aura qui semblait briller autour d'elle. Je comprenais Antony de l'aimer, mais je n'aimais pas être près d'elle. C'était un peu comme lorsque je venais de rencontrer ma nouvelle mère et que sa tranquillité et son empathie m'avait rendue… comme présentement, avec l'envie brûlante d'être ailleurs. Et c'est ce que je fis, m'éclipser.

Je rejoignis le potager, il était joli à regarder mais surtout, il y avait de l'ouvrage. Je savais que tôt ou tard ma mère ferait un sort pour le sarcler cependant je pouvais bien commencer à m'en occuper pour faire semblant d'avoir mieux à faire que de parler avec la blonde de mon frère. Dylan vint me « rejoindre » en ce sens où il alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui faisait face au jardin. Sa présence silencieuse ne me dérangeait pas, sa nature antisociale me rassurait. Lorsque je me fatiguai trop j'allai m'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Habituellement, c'est Tom qui vient me voir lorsque je fais quelque chose de stupide.

Il leva son regard vers moi mais le petit miracle ne fit pas son apparition sur son visage cette fois-ci, il ne me répondrait rien.

– Il m'aurait déjà dit que je n'ai rien fait de stupide et il m'aurait regardé méchamment pour l'avoir seulement envisagé.

Il esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux et son visage restèrent ternes.

– Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que nous sommes amis?

Il me fixa un moment sans afficher une quelconque autre réaction, puis il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– Non, tu ne te trompes pas, l'entendis-je me dire sans mettre d'inflexion dans sa voix.

– … Merci.

Il me répondit d'un magnifique et tendre sourire puis il reprit un air neutre. Wow! Une expression sans parole! J'arborais à mon tour un sourire et la porte arrière s'ouvrit sur Tom qui vint nous rejoindre.

– Ça va ici?

– Oui. Tu viens t'asseoir?

Son regard glissa un moment sur Dylan puis il vint s'asseoir entre nous.

– J'ai invité tes frères et Yasmina à nous accompagner piqueniquer demain.

– Il manque un vélo, répondis-je buté. Dylan prend déjà celui que nous avons de plus.

– Elle va monter avec Antony, c'est pas une difficulté. Yasmina n'est pas méchante, rajouta-t-il en réaction à mon expression faciale, je ne vois pas le problème.

– Je ne l'aime pas!

– Ça n'explique pas c'est quoi ton problème, je suis bien capable de voir que tu ne « l'aime pas ».

– Je ne l'aime pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas?, me demanda-t-il durement.

– Tu m'énerves!

– J'essais de t'aider!

– Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui m'aides!? Depuis quand tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide!? Tu te rends compte que _je_ suis rendue la méchante!? Depuis quand c'est toi la voix de la sagesse!?

J'aurais continué mais Tom m'interrompit en me prenant de ses bras.

– Cesse ça, m'ordonna-t-il, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas sage. Et tu n'es pas méchante et tu ne le seras jamais, tu es incapable de faire du mal volontairement. Tu es folle, chiante, butée mais… tu es la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse. Stupide mais gentille…

Comment avais-je fait pour m'énerver sur quelque chose d'aussi ridicule? Il avait raison, Yasmina n'allait pas me manger et le piquenique était une bonne idée. Il y aurait une activité et des gens pour la faire parler sans que je n'aie à participer activement, je pourrais apprendre à la connaître et à l'apprivoiser. Oh, je voulais retourner dans nos limbes, il me semble que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé un long moment à ne rien nous dire en la seule compagnie de l'autre. Je voulais me cacher dans ses bras et ne plus jamais affronter le monde extérieur. Il m'offrit ce luxe jusqu'au souper.

Le piquenique du lendemain fut… riche en évènements. Je ne compris pas très bien comment on en arriva là…

Je n'étais pas à l'aise et Tom m'acclimatait à sa façon… en prenant beaucoup de place, en usant de charme et me démontrant que rien n'avait réellement changé, qu'il continuait à taquiner Antony, à tourner en bourrique Samuel et que Yasmina pouvait même contribuer au plaisir. Dylan aussi tenta de m'aider à sa manière, il avait emmené un bouquin qu'il me permit de lire par dessus son épaule. En somme, je commençais réellement à m'adapter et à considérer Yasmina comme charmante à sa manière. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment leur conversation alors je ne sais pas pourquoi Tom se fâcha, mais je crus avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsque nos sandwichs et le livre explosèrent. J'avais mal à la gorge sans souvenir d'avoir crié et je commençais à hyperventiler et à pleurer comme une hystérique. Il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Tom m'avait pris dans ses bras, me berçait nerveusement et me contait que ça allait aller, qu'il était désolé… J'avais l'impression de revenir à l'époque où Tom faisait de la magie accidentelle, c'était toujours mauvais signe : soit Madame venait de s'occuper de lui, soit il s'en prenait aux autres orphelins, soit il était fâché pour une raison ou une autre. Quoi qu'à cette époque-là, il ne me consolait pas ainsi, nous n'étions pas aussi proche. Il se tranquillisa à mesure que moi-même je reprenais mon calme.

Pendant ce temps les autres membres du groupe avaient fait le ménage et ils parlaient à voix basse. Le livre était de nouveau en un seul morceau, mais pas notre repas. Je n'avais plus faim de toute façon. Lorsque je me relevai, je fus surprise de recevoir un câlin un peu hésitant mais clairement chaleureux de la part de Yasmina. Dans ses bras je me sentais vraiment aimée et ça me donna le goût d'éclater en sanglot, encore. C'est croiser le regard de Tom qui me permit de ne pas le faire, ça me faisait moins peur avec lui à côté. Personne n'osa parler de la raison pour laquelle Tom s'était fâché. J'étais curieuse, mais j'avais eu mon lot d'émotions pour le moment, si vraiment je me posais encore la question dans quelques jours, je lui poserais la question.

* * *

_**Questions en vrac de l'auteure:**_

_Alors, avez-vous aimé le chapitre? Êtes-vous capable de deviner __pourquoi Tom était en colère? Est-ce que vous avez un personnage préféré dans ma fic? Si oui, qui est-ce? Et voudriez-vous que je vous fournisse dans un forum, par exemple, une liste des personnages et leur fiche?_


	40. Chapitre 39

_Bonjour!_

_C'est toujours un peu triste quand on pose des questions à nos lecteurs et qu'il n'y a pas de réponses, mais bon, comme j'avais eu des signes de vie lors du 37e chapitre, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'imagine._

_Ma santé a encore des hauts et des bas, je suis dans un moyen en ce moment. Nanowrimo est fatiguant mais c'est une bonne expérience à vivre._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_ Je ne suis pas César, je tiens donc à souligner que tout ce qui appartient J. K. Rowling lui appartient, le prénom de Nagini ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais le reste de sa personne, si. Le scénario de cette histoire provient de ma propre tête, mais j'ai sûrement dû m'inspirer des autres histoires pour en avoir l'idée._

**CHAPITRE 39 : C'est toujours dur regarder quelqu'un s'éloigner**

Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. C'était la journée où Dylan partait, alors je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle débute. Je me retournai dans mon lit et j'acceptai finalement d'ouvrir mes yeux trop réveillés et j'observai mon plafond. La couleur était un beige un peu craquelé, je me forçai à réfléchir à ça plutôt qu'autre chose, à suivre les irrégularités des yeux et à rester étendue dans mon lit. Quelqu'un s'était réveillé, c'était sans doute Tom à cette heure. Il vint cogner doucement à ma porte et n'attendit pas de réponse trop longtemps avant de rentrer.

– Ça va?, me demanda-t-il tout bas.

– Oui, mentis-je. Tu peux partir.

Il vint dans mon lit se coucher à côté et me calla dans ses bras, en cuillère. On ne dit rien, c'était le silence. Je regardais maintenant le mur, ayant changé de position. C'était un vert douçâtre, un peu fatigué.

– Il va revenir, me dit-il à un moment.

– J'aime pas m'attacher.

– Je comprend.

Notre respiration était paisible, calme, ça m'apaisait.

– Mais je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami.

– Ne tourne pas le fer dans la plaie.

– Même si ça m'énerve.

– … Ça t'énerve? Pourquoi?

Il ne me répondit pas. J'essayai en vain de comprendre ce qui aurait pu le vexer. Je profitais de chaque occasion qu'il me présentait pour passer du temps avec lui, s'il voulait plus de temps avec moi, il n'avait qu'à demander. Alors pourquoi? Je ne l'avais pas snobé ni rien…

– Ce ne serait pas bien de ne pas lui dire au revoir, tenta-t-il de me bouger avec un peu plus de succès que précédemment.

Je me levai à contrecœur. Il me prit dans ses bras un court instant avant de sortir de ma chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. C'est en soupirant que je me rendis à ma penderie et laissai glisser ma chemise de nuit sur le sol. J'avais envie de mettre la couleur du deuil mais ça aurait été bien impoli et en plus, j'en n'avais pas. J'enfilai une robe jaune et rangeai immédiatement la chemise que j'avais laissé trainer.

Puis une pensée me frappa soudainement. Depuis quand Tom était ici de si bonne heure le matin? Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il avait dormi ici avec Dylan, hier, parce que nous avions discuter très tardivement la veille… ou tôt ce matin. Je sortis de ma chambre, mon père était parti depuis un moment, sans doute. Dans le salon il y avait un grand matelas que les deux invités avaient partagé. Tom était dans la cuisine en train de manger un gruau et son-notre ami dormait encore. J'allai me faire mon déjeuné et je m'installai à côté de Tom pour le manger.

… Et où était Yasmina? Elle dormait dans ma chambre cet été et je venais de me rappeler qu'elle n'y était pas à mon réveil, aujourd'hui. Aurait-elle découché? Et pour entrer dans ma chambre avec tant de familiarité, Tom se devait d'être au courant. Tout au moins, je l'espérais…

Je me pris un verre de jus d'orange qui passait mal dans ma gorge tendue. Dylan fut amusant à observer se réveiller : il semblait s'éveiller d'un pénible coma qui l'avait laissé groggy. Il avait très manifestement pas assez dormi. J'allai lui préparer un café. Il tituba jusqu'à la table et il se perdit dans la contemplation de son café. Contrairement à ma mère, il ne buvait pas son café, mais en adorait l'odeur qui avait, selon ses dires, des vertus thérapeutiques contre le mal de tête. Lorsque ses yeux redevinrent plus présents, je lui offris de lui faire son déjeuner et il se décida pour la même chose que Tom, puisque l'odeur l'avait mis en appétit.

Un peu avant le lever de ma mère, Tom alla cogner à la porte de mes frères, attendit une trentaine de secondes (plus qu'il l'avait fait avec moi) avant d'entrer.

– Que fait-il?

Dylan haussa les épaules. Peu de temps après, Yasmina sortit de la chambre les joues mortellement en feu. Elle nous dépassa pour aller dans ma chambre. Elle portait les vêtements de la veille. Tom ressortit de la chambre de mon frère, un sourire amusé et satisfait aux lèvres.

– Je me suis dit qu'ils préféraient se réveiller avant ta mère, me résuma-t-il.

– Ils ont dormi ensemble?

– Les trois sur le même lit, à croire qu'ils ont continué à parler longtemps après nous et se sont endormis durant la conversation.

La lueur d'amusement beaucoup trop marqué dans son regard me disait qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de les taquiner peut-être même un peu durement. Mais quand tout le monde fut là à se réveiller à son rythme, tout sembla reprendre la normale comme si rien de bien méchant c'était passé alors… j'en oublierais presque que Dylan partirait bientôt, et que je ne le verrais peut-être plus jamais.

Bientôt je devrais lui dire au revoir…

Il tourna son regard flegmatique vers moi et son visage prit de l'expression.

– Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il était soucieux pour moi et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

– Je… je vais bien…

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Tom avant de se lever.

– Tu viens un peu dans le jardin?

Surprise, je jetai un coup d'œil à Tom qui sembla un peu excédé par mon hésitation et me fit signe d'y aller. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc près du potager et me tendit une lettre. Mon nom était joliment dessiné sur le dessus. Il avait lui aussi une écriture fleurie, mais contrairement à celle de Tom, elle était beaucoup plus aérée et bombée. J'ouvris l'enveloppe qui se trouvait à être aussi la lettre.

_Bonjour Nagini,_

_Je me suis dit que nous pourrions continuer de discourir sur les théories des différents principes de la magie, et que tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu plus le monde moldu, par lettre._

_Amitié sincère,_

_Dylan Wells_

Du coup, des larmes se mirent à couler tandis que je restais figée. Il me tendit un mouchoir et attendit patiemment que je me calme avant que nous rentions.

J'étais encore triste de son départ, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la fin. Je ne crois pas avoir été capable de lui sourire avant qu'il ne parte, et je ne lâchai pas la main de Tom durant les deux heures précédant et suivant l'évènement.


End file.
